Lo que tú quieres por lo que yo necesito
by Pikarito
Summary: Un malentendido lleva a dos amigos a separar sus vidas para luego reencontrarse bajo secretos que pondrán en peligro su reconciliación, ¿Podrán dejar atrás su orgullo y así volver a ser los mismos de antes?
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola a todos!**_

 _ **Seguro se preguntarán: ¿Qué le pasa al loco Pikachu éste? ¿No actualizará sus otros fics? Jajaja primero déjenme decirles que si actualizaré los otros, sólo que bueno, se me cruzó ésta loca idea por la cabeza y decidí subirlo, no sé que pueda llegar a parecerles pero espero que les guste.**_

 _ **Bueno, sin más los dejo con esto que se llamará: "Lo que tú quieres por lo que yo necesito".**_

 _ **No olviden dejar su comentario al respecto ;)... ¡Saludos eléctricos para todos!**_

 **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

-Creo que no combinarán con el resto de la casa, ¿Qué opinas?

-Yo creo que…

-¡Perfecto! Siempre sabes que decir.

El hombre se encogió de hombros, era alto, un tanto robusto gracias a su continuo entrenamiento, cabello de color azabache algo rebelde, él decía que así lo hacía ver más él, cosa que no le agradaba mucho a la chica que lo acompañaba pero a él no le importaba mucho, sus ojos eran de un color marrón claro y su tez se encontraba algo bronceada gracias al sol.

-Nunca llego a entender porqué buscas una opinión mía si siempre terminas dando el punto final.

-Aunque creo que a mi madre va a gustarle más éste otro color.

Su compañera ignoraba rotundamente todo lo que él decía, solo le regaló una amplia sonrisa cuando le indicó que debían marcharse de allí para regresar a la casa.

-Puedo pedirle a mamá que me acompañe mañana para terminar de elegir los colores, ¿Te parece bien?

-Si así lo deseas, por mí, está bien.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Perdone que la interrumpa, pero le traigo unos papeles que le envía el señor Goodshow.

Una figura algo esbelta se encontraba contemplando el paisaje del lugar parada frente a un gran ventanal de cristal, al escuchar las palabras de la que parecía ser su secretaria, solo giró y caminó lentamente hacía la silla giratoria que descansaba frente a un gran escritorio, con un suave movimiento de su mano derecha corrió solo un poco la silla y se sentó colocando, a continuación, sus codos sobre el escritorio, juntó ambas manos y las posó sobre sus labios realizando un movimiento afirmativo para que la otra persona continúe.

-Son unas carpetas, tres para ser exacta.- La muchacha comenzó a hablar mientras colocaba ordenadamente las carpetas sobre el amplio escritorio.- En la primera le traigo información sobre la competencia de las regiones, los cuales le serán de ayuda para el proyecto del campeón Pokémon.

La mujer tras el escritorio tomó la carpeta y revisó por sobre los títulos, una vez revisado su contenido le indicó que prosiga.

-En la segunda, le traigo los papeles firmados por cada uno de los representantes de cada región, donde le responden afirmativamente a sus pedidos, también tiene los datos de quienes serán los representantes de cada lugar en el torneo.

Volvió a tomar ésta vez la segunda carpeta pero luego de una doble ojeada su entrecejo se frunció demostrando una ligera molestia, cerró la carpeta y observó a la chica.

-Pero aquí falta la aprobación de una de las regiones.

-De eso se trata la tercera carpeta señora.

-Señorita, recuerda que aún no me caso y no pienso hacerlo por un buen rato.- La cortó con voz severa.

-Señorita.

La mujer le sonrió feliz y con un movimiento de su mano izquierda volvió a incitarla para que hable.

-La región de Kalos no nos ha dado su aprobación, ni siquiera se han molestado en responder nuestros llamados, el señor espera que usted viaje hasta allí a hablar personalmente con el actual campeón y representante del lugar.

La chica le entregaba unos papeles que a simple vista parecían ser los archivos donde explica en que consiste el proyecto y donde solicita la aprobación.

-¿Quién es el campeón de aquella lejana región?

-Aquí tiene información, no solo de la región de Kalos, sino también sobre quien es su campeón.

Ella tomó los papeles que su secretaría le entregaba y con una mueca curva, la cual formaba una pequeña sonrisa de lado, golpeó las hojas con su dedo índice y finalmente volvió a guardar los papeles aún manteniendo su sonrisa.

-Creo que será divertido ir a Kalos, sobre todo volver a ver a su campeón.

Su secretaria no entendía muy bien pero no quiso preguntar, solo se limitó a seguirla cuando ella se levantó de su asiento, tomó su abrigo, su cartera, las carpetas y salió de su oficina hablando por su celular.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Los momentos a solas dentro de la casa eran muy agradables, siempre se sentaba relajado en el sofá de la sala a ver televisión acompañado de su fiel amigo amarillo, creía que luego de un día bastante estresado, ver televisión lo relajaba, no vestía muy formalmente y se encontraba descalzo, compartía unos aperitivos a base de bayas con su Pokémon.

-Parece que hoy la televisión está mucho más aburrida de lo normal Pikachu.

Su Pokémon solo bostezaba sentado a un lado de él, se mantenía cambiando los canales hasta que en un canal informativo divisó un gran revuelo entre un grupo de periodistas, la forma en que rodeaban a la persona que salía de aquella gran oficina y como parecían querer subirse sobre su vehiculo lo hizo subir un poco el volumen y escuchar.

" _-No daremos más detalles al respecto, si está confirmada nuestra inmediata partida hacía la región de Kalos pero ya no se les dirá más nada.- Una muchacha de cabello corto color gris parecía responderle una pregunta a uno de los reporteros."_

El muchacho se dejó caer de golpe contra el respaldo del gran sofá frustrado por no haber podido escuchar a que iba todo aquello.

" _-Les informamos desde la región de Kanto a las afueras de la sede de la liga Pokémon, donde nos acaban de confirmar que la principal cara de la empresa visitará la región Kalos con el fin de conversar sobre un nuevo proyecto de batalla.- Una nueva muchacha apareció frente a la cámara, llevaba su cabello atado en una coleta alta, unos pequeños lentes posados delicadamente sobre su nariz y sostenía un micrófono, que movía a medida que hablaba.- Los saluda Miranda desde el canal de las celebridades Pokémon, gracias y que tengan una linda tarde."_

-¿Nuevo proyecto? ¡No lo puedo creer!

De golpe se vio parado frente al televisor emocionado, por lo que había entendido el presidente de la liga viajaría a Kalos y si era para discutir sobre un proyecto en batallas Pokémon de seguro lo vería a él, ¡Era emocionante! El presidente queriendo verlo a él, ¡A él! No pudo controlar su emoción, en menos de cinco minutos se había cambiado de ropa, tomó a Pikachu y salió a toda prisa hacía el laboratorio del profesor Sycamore, de seguro él podía comentarle alguna otra cosa sobre aquella inesperada visita.

Se encontraba tan emocionado que no se percató que aquella noticia había sido del día anterior y que no muy lejos de allí, más bien en el aeropuerto de ciudad Lumiose, una nueva figura descendía del avión.

-Wow, se ve mucho más bella en persona, ¿No lo crees así querida Lillit?

-Si señorita, la ciudad es impresionante.

Ambas mujeres observaban el lugar fascinadas mientras su equipaje era colocado delicadamente dentro del vehiculo que utilizarían en el lugar, una vez terminado de subir el equipaje, ambas subieron al vehiculo para así partir rumbo a la pequeña casa donde se hospedarían.

-¡Vaya! Cada vez me gusta más ésta ciudad, ¿Usted que opina señorita?

-Lillit.- La mujer llamó la atención de la muchacha.- Olvida la formalidad por favor.

-Pero.

-Nada de peros.- La cortó con un movimiento de sus manos.- Si bien estamos en un viaje de negocios, nosotras ya llevamos bastante tiempo juntas, Lillit me has acompañado desde que asumí mi puesto en la compañía, ¡No! Desde mucho antes, creo que sobra la confianza para que dejes de decirme señorita y me llames por mi nombre, ¿Te parece?

-De acuerdo.

-Excelente, ahora solo nos queda llegar y ponernos cómodas, aunque podríamos recorrer la ciudad antes de trabajar en el proyecto.

Y ante la afirmación de su acompañante dibujó una amplia sonrisa en su rostro para luego regresar su vista fuera del vehiculo, sin duda le encantaría recorrer la ciudad en paz antes de tener que enfrentarse a un pasado que creía había enterrado en lo más profundo de sus recuerdos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Capitulo I: "Conociendo Kalos".

-Bueno Lillit, ¿Qué te gustaría hacer? ¿Quieres conocer algún lugar en particular?- La mujer acomodaba su cabello delante del espejo, éste se encontraba dentro del baño de la casita en la que residían, su cabello pelirrojo caía delicadamente por sobre sus hombros hasta cubrir parte de su espalda.

-Bueno.- Su compañera comenzó a hablar mientras tomaba asiento delante de un espejo ubicado en la pequeña sala.- Me gustaría mucho conocer la gran tienda que se encuentra en el centro de la ciudad, dicen que sus prendas y accesorios son muy bellos.- Ésta se encontraba tratando de acomodar su cabello corto de color gris perlado.

La chica salió del baño al terminar de acomodar su cabello, el cual lo dejó suelto, se acercó a la cama y dejó allí su piyama, giró para ver a su compañera y la escena delante de ella la hizo sonreír, Lillit se encontraba luchando con unas hebillas, trataba de colocarlas en su cabello enmarañado y éste solo se le escapaba de los agarres.

-Podemos ir a esa tienda y luego a algún café, escuché que hay uno muy bonito y con una esplendida vista.- Se acercó a su amiga y comenzó a peinar su cabello para acomodarlo.- ¿Qué te parece?- Le preguntó orgullosa de ver como resaltaban las pequeñas hebillas doradas en su cabello color plata.

-¡Genial!- Respondió ésta muy animada viendo como había quedado su cabello.- Gracias Misty.- Le sonrió cerrando sus ojos.

-No es nada.- Le devolvió la sonrisa Misty.- ¿Vamos?

Ambas mujeres salieron de la casa tomando unos lentes oscuros y sus respectivas carteras, caminaron un par de cuadras hasta llegar a la Avenida Primavera, en ella se podía ver como las personas caminaban acompañadas de su pareja, familia y/o Pokémon.

-¿Qué sucede?- Preguntó la pelirroja bajando un poco sus lentes al ver como su compañera detenía sus pasos, quitaba sus lentes y la observaba con ojos grandes y brillosos.

-¿Puedo?- Le preguntó Lillit acercándose aún más a ella con sus ojos aún más grandes y brillosos.

-Que.- Misty iba a volver a preguntar pero al ver que cerca de ellas una entrenadora salía de un gran salón de bellezas junto a su Pokémon lo comprendió.- ¡Ahhh ya comprendo!- La observó ahora a su amiga quien continuaba agrandando sus ojos a tal punto que la pelirroja creía que se le saldrían de su cara.- ¿Quieres ir al salón Pokébelleza?- La pregunta provocó que Lillit moviera afirmativamente su cabeza emocionada.- De acuerdo.- Le afirmó y ambas se dirigieron al salón, al entrar pudieron notar como estilizaban a varios Furfrou.

Los Pokémon caninos parecían encantados de recibir tanta atención, desde la recepción se podía observar cada paso que los estilistas daban con aquellas criaturas, desde el lavado, secado y peinado de su pelaje hasta el corte y transformación del mismo, el estilo y diseño era diferente dependiendo el Pokémon y la personalidad de su entrenador.

-Es tan maravilloso.- Exclamó una emocionada Lillit al ver como uno de los Pokémon salía del lugar con un corte estrella.

-¿Solo los estilistas están en éste lugar?- Misty se acercó fastidiada al escritorio de la recepción, el cual se encontraba vacío.

-¿Qué haces?- Lillit se acercó a paso rápido a ella.

-¿Quieres probar?

-¿Qué?

-¿Quieres probar que tan buen trabajo hacen?- Le volvió a preguntar la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

-¡Me encantaría!- Le respondió levantando sus brazos.

-Entonces busquemos que nos atiendan.- Misty comenzó a observar a su alrededor pero no parecía ver a nadie que pudiera ayudarla.- ¿Cómo atienden a uno aquí si no hay nadie en su recepción?- Molesta golpeó la madera del mueble del lugar.

-¿Crees que ya no quedan cupos para el día?- Lillit parecía algo decepcionada.- Y yo que quería probar, ¡¿Y si no tienen cupos de aquí hasta varios meses?!- La expresión de la chica, muy pronto, pasó de ser de decepción a una de horror.

-¡¿Quedarse sin cupos?!- Misty, además de molesta, parecía sorprendida, ¿Cómo era posible eso?- ¡Hicimos un viaje bastante largo como para que nos digan que no van a poder brindarnos su atención en mucho tiempo!- Presionaba su puño derecho en señal de molestia.- Créeme cuando te digo que no nos iremos de aquí hasta que no nos atiendan, como que me llamo Misty Wa.

-¡Lo veo y no lo creo!

Una voz que sonaba tras su espalda la hizo callar y girar a ver a quien le pertenecía.

-¡Pero si es Misty!- Un hombre alto, de apariencia delgada, cabellos rubio y ojos color miel se encontraba con sus brazos abiertos a lo ancho.

-¿Dan?- La pelirroja parecía un tanto desconcertada.

-¡El mismo que viste y calza!- Le respondió él moviendo sus manos aún con sus brazos abiertos.

-¡Dan querido!- Misty se acercó a él saludándolo primeramente con un abrazo para seguidamente pasar a besar ambas mejillas.

-¿Qué es lo que trae a la estrella más bella de Kanto a ésta lejana región?- Le preguntó Dan con una sonrisa.

-Misty.- La voz de Lillit interrumpió la conversación y el tono empleado en su voz provocó que ambos la observen.- Vámonos, no creo que puedan atendernos.

-¡Claro que no!- Misty se paró frente a ella retomando su postura molesta.- ¡No nos iremos hasta que puedas ver a tu Pokémon saliendo de esas puertas con un lindo corte!- Señalaba las puertas de cristal que dividían la recepción de la zona de trabajo.

-Disculpa Misty.- La voz de Dan hizo que tanto Misty como Lillit giraran a verlo.- ¿Qué está pasando y quién es ella?

-Oh, lo siento.- Se disculpó Misty poniendo su mano derecha sobre sus labios apenada.- Ella es mi amiga, asistente y secretaria Lillit.- Presentó a su amiga quien saludó con un movimiento corto de su mano.- Hemos venido a éste lugar porqué vimos que hacen un gran trabajo y teníamos la intención de pedir que trataran a uno de nuestros Pokémon pero parece que la recepción se encuentra algo floja en cuanto a atención se refiere.

-¿Venían por un cupo de atención?- Preguntaba el hombre mientras Misty asentía con sus brazos cruzados.- ¡Haberlo dicho antes mujer por todos los cielos!- La expresión de Dan sorprendió a ambas mujeres.- Me disculpo personalmente pero es muy aburrido solo quedarse tras el escritorio.- Comenzó a explicar ahora mientras les indicaba con un gesto de su mano que lo siguieran.- Para un estilista estar lejos de sus herramientas es como perder la vida, por eso doy los cupos uno o dos días antes, completo el día y puedo divertirme.- Pasaron las puertas de cristal e ingresaron a uno de los cuartos de trabajo, allí acomodó un par de tijeras y un cepillo antes de observar a ambas mujeres.

-¿Trabajas aquí?- Misty estaba sorprendida, no recordaba que él le haya dicho sobre su lugar de trabajo.

-Querida mía, soy el dueño de este lugar.- Le respondió enseñando el lugar entero con sus manos.- Ahora, por favor.- Golpeó suavemente una mesa de hierro que se encontraba delante de él.

-¡¿De verdad?!- La emoción en el rostro de Lillit parecía revivir con cada movimiento afirmativo del hombre.- ¡Si!- Exclamó con euforia saltando en su lugar pero de pronto su alegría volvió a desvanecerse.

-Te aseguro que él no se burlará de Furfrou.- Trató de aliviarla Misty colocando su mano derecha en el hombre de su amiga.

-Todos lo hacen, lo señalan como raro cuando es honorable y muy bello por dentro y por fuera.- Lillit observaba una pequeña esfera de color azul que había quitado de su bolsillo.

-Confía querida amiga, confía.- Las suaves palmadas de Misty calmaron a la muchacha quien suspiró fuertemente ante la mirada de desconcierto de Dan.

-Señor Dan.- Llamó la atención del experto en belleza Pokémon.- Espero mi Furfrou sea de su agrado.- Lillit colocó su Pokébola de color azul sobre sus manos mirando hacía adelante.- Sal.- Expresó suavemente al momento que un Pokémon canino de color negro y blanco aparecía frente a ellos para girarse y brindarle todo su afecto a su entrenadora.

-Es, es.- El rostro rígido de Dan puso en alerta a Lillit, quien pensaba que diría algo malo sobre su Pokémon.- ¡Maravilloso!- Y de un rápido movimiento se acercó al Pokémon colocándose a su altura para observarlo mejor.- Un Furfrou negro, creo que en mi vida solo vi dos Pokémon así.

-¿Puedes trabajar con él?- La pregunta de Misty provocó que Dan se levantara y la observara fijo.

-Les aseguro que cuando acabe serán la envidia de la ciudad.- Le respondió moviendo un poco su cabello rubio con su mano.- Y por lo que observo en ti.- Señaló a Lillit.- El mejor estilo para tu Furfrou es el corte corazón, ¡Oh si!- Exclamó tomando unas cuantas cosas de los estantes que se encontraban tras ellos.- ¡Comencemos!

Las horas pasaban y Misty leía una revista de moda donde mostraban varias celebridades de la región junto a sus Pokémon, los cuales, deducía, habían sido estilizados por su amigo. De vez en cuando levantaba su vista de la revista para observar como Lillit, encantada, observaba el trabajo de Dan y recibía consejos del mismo. (Reemplaza alguno de esos dos observar por Ver o Mirar)

Era pasado el mediodía en la región de Kalos donde se podía ver como un par de mujeres salía del salón Pokébelleza acompañadas de un Pokémon y un muchacho que movía sus manos como explicando algunos puntos importantes.

-Recuerden que se debe cepillar el cabello cada hora para que no se formen nudos.

-De acuerdo Dan.- Le respondía la pelirroja.

-Y Lillit, el que un Pokémon sea diferente no significa que sea motivo de burla, puede que las personas con las que te cruzaste y que insultaron a Furfrou sean personas que no están conformes consigo mismo.- Le explicaba entregándole un Poképuff al Pokémon, quien lo recibía feliz.

-Gracias.- Le agradeció la chica con una reverencia.

Ambas mujeres se despidieron de Dan prometiendo regresar a visitarlo antes de partir rumbo a su región, caminaban junto a Furfrou por las calles aledañas a las plazas Verdes y Amarilla, con rumbo a la Avenida Invierno.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Preguntó Lillit observando a su amiga.

-Deberíamos comer algo, hemos pasado toda la mañana dentro del salón de Dan.- Le respondió Misty acomodando sus lentes oscuros.- Vayamos al restaurante le Postín, es uno de los mejores restaurantes del lugar y allí puedes presenciar o hasta combatir en las batallas que realizan en un pequeño escenario.

-¡Vaya! ¿Cómo es que sabe tanto?

-Pues digamos que pasé un tiempo aquí perfeccionando mi entrenamiento.- Bajó sus lentes y le guiñó un ojo.

En cuestión de minutos se encontraban frente al famoso restaurante de la Avenida Invierno, sus grandes puertas y ventanas de vidrio permitían que los ciudadanos del lugar disfrutaran del lujo del lugar.

-Ven.- Misty comenzó a caminar mientras Lillit la seguía.

Al ingresar al lugar la sorpresa en el rostro de Lillit no se hizo esperar, las personas se encontraban tranquilas disfrutando de sus platillos y bebidas mientras algunos combatían amistosamente en el escenario.

-Que hermoso.- Exclamó girando en su lugar al tiempo que ambas llegaban al mostrador del lugar.

-Una mesa para dos por favor.- Misty le hablaba a una camarera que se encontraba de espaldas a ella.

-Un momento señorita enseguida.- La camarera giró a ella y la emoción en su rostro no tardó en estallar.- ¡Señorita Misty!

-¿Cómo estas Lucy?- Saludó la mencionada a la chica de cabellos oscuros.

-¡Que alegría volver a verla!

-Lo mismo digo.

-Por favor acompáñenme por aquí.- La chica tomó unas carpetas, donde se encontraba el menú y con un movimiento de su mano les indicó que la siguieran.

-¿Aquí también la conocen?- Lillit parecía algo sorprendida, no se esperaba que Misty fuera tan conocida.

-Así es, solía venir a éste restaurante cada día, Lucy es muy buena es su trabajo y siempre pedía que ella tomara mi orden.

Lillit estaba por preguntarle algo cuando vio que su amiga tropezaba con una persona, la chica parecía algo distraída y al pasar cerca de ellas, golpeó el hombro de Misty provocando que su cartera caiga al suelo.

-¡Oh mil disculpas señorita!- Se disculpó la chica tomando la cartera del suelo y entregándosela a Misty.

-Deberías tener más cuidado para la próxima.- La voz algo fría de Misty sorprendió a la muchacha, quien se tapó su boca con su mano izquierda.

-De verdad, lo lamento.- Trataba de disculparse con una reverencia quitando su sombrero.

-Oh.- Misty se sorprendió, creía haber visto a aquella muchacha en alguna parte pero al ver que Lucy movía su mano en señal de que tenía una mesa lista dijo.- No te preocupes, solo fíjate, tuviste suerte de que fue contra mí y no contra uno de los camareros del lugar, no creo que fuera nada lindo que en vez de mi cartera fuera agua hirviendo o algún aperitivo caliente el que caiga.- La rodeó y siendo seguida por Lillit acudió al lugar donde Lucy las esperaba.

-¿La conoces?- Le preguntó Lillit al momento en que llegaban a la mesa listas para tomar asiento.

-Me parece algo familiar pero no puedo recordar porque.- Le respondió Misty quitando sus lentes y tomando asiento.- ¿Tú Lucy?

-¿Disculpe?- Lucy parpadeaba sin comprender, no se había percatado de que le hablaban a ella.

-Si conoces a esa muchacha.- Le informó Lillit señalando fuera del lugar donde la chica se encontraba esperando un taxi.

-¡Lillit!- La regañó Misty.- No debes señalar así a las personas.

-Lo siento.- Se disculpó ésta rascando su mejilla derecha.

-Ya que.- Suspiró Misty para luego observar a Lucy.- ¿La conoces?- Volvió a preguntar al tiempo que Lucy observaba a la chica.

-No mucho.- Le respondió girando a ellas.- Sé que su nombre es Serena y que suele venir con su madre a desayunar pero solo eso.- Frunció sus hombros al tiempo que les entregaba las cartas del menú.

-Serena.- Se repetía Misty, definitivamente ahora, conociendo el que podría ser su nombre, le parecía conocerla, la pregunta era de donde.- Lucy.- Llamó la atención de la chica cerrando el menú.- Tráeme la especialidad de la casa por favor.

-Enseguida.- Le asintió ésta anotando en una pequeña libreta.

-Y no olvides que debe ser sin zanahorias ni pimientos.- Le recalcó Misty bebiendo un poco de agua.

-Por supuesto.- Terminó de anotar y dirigió su vista a la acompañante de Misty.- ¿Y tú que vas a pedir?

-Pues.- Lillit continuaba observando el menú hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba.- Me gustaría mucho probar la pasta con salsa de bayas y las papas fritas.- Asintió cerrando también el menú.

-Enseguida.- Volvió a asentir Lucy anotando el pedido echo por Lillit para luego dirigirse a la cocina del lugar.

-¿En qué piensas?- Lillit movió su cabeza hacía un lado viendo la distracción que llevaba Misty en su mirada.

-Juraría que conozco a esa muchacha.- Le respondió ésta casi por inercia pero al ver que Lillit se confundía cada vez más prefirió sonreírle.- Cuando salgamos de aquí daremos una vuelta, ¿Te parece?

-¡Si!- Le asintió su amiga mientras Lucy se acercaba con sus pedidos.

Ambas almorzaban divertidas mientras mantenían una charla sobre diferentes temas, Misty prefería no preocupar más a Lillit, pensaba esperar hasta recordar de donde conocía a Serena.

Mientras tanto, dentro del laboratorio Pokémon del lugar, un muchacho ingresaba exaltado abriendo las puertas de golpe.

-¡Profesor!- Llamaba ingresando al pasillo que lo llevaría, en teoría, hasta la oficina del mencionado.- ¡Profesor Sycamore!- Gritaba dentro del pasillo preguntándose donde estaría el profesor.

-Por todos los cielos Ash, ¿A qué se debe tanto grito?- La voz del profesor saliendo desde una habitación lo tranquilizó en cierta forma.

-Que bueno que lo encuentro.- Dijo Ash acercándose a él.- ¿Está al tanto de las últimas noticias?

-¿La de los Pokémon bailarines?- Le preguntó éste ante la cara de desconcierto del chico.

-¿Bailarines?- Ash arqueó su ceja derecha.- ¡Claro que no! La de la visita del presidente de la liga Pokémon.

-¡Ah!- Asintió el profesor golpeando su puño derecho contra su mano izquierda.- Todo el mundo lo sabe.

-¿Cómo que todo el mundo?

-Si, esa noticia fue de ayer, seguramente estará en Kalos en este momento.

-¡¿Qué?!- Otra vez la sorpresa, ¿El presidente estaba allí y nadie le avisó?

-Así es.- Le afirmó el profesor.- ¿Tienes hambre? De seguro aún no comen nada.

-Bueno, salimos lo más rápido que pudimos con Pikachu.

-En ese caso vengan.- Movió su mano derecha y comenzaron a caminar.- Por lo poco que sé, una chica me informó sobre la llegada del presidente de la liga, dijo ser su secretaria.

-¿A usted?- Le preguntó Ash mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los sillones donde compartirían unas tortas con un café.

-Así es, según lo que me dijeron debo entregarle sus Pokémon.- Le respondió Sycamore entregándole una taza.

-Por lo poco que pudimos oír en las noticias, arribó aquí para debatir sobre un nuevo proyecto.

-Exacto, no sé sobre que es pero espero que me informe cuando llegue, según su secretaría estaría viniendo aquí.- Observó un reloj de pared.- En aproximadamente dos horas.

-¿Le molesta si lo espero con usted?

-Por supuesto que no, podrías ayudarme un poco en mis estudios, estoy investigando a uno de sus Pokémon.- Sycamore le entregó una fotografía y al ver el entusiasmo de Ash sonrió.- Tomaré eso como un sí.

Luego de terminar su café, ambos se dirigieron hasta la habitación por la cual había salido el profesor, allí, sobre una mesa de acero se encontraba sentado muy calmado un simpático Pokémon.

-Un Eevee.- Ash se acercó al pequeño quien lo observaba sonriendo.- Es increíble, hace tiempo que no veía un Eevee.

-Bueno, son Pokémon que no se dejan ver fácilmente.- El profesor se acercó al Pokémon para comenzar a examinarlo mientras parecía anotar unos datos en una libreta.

-¿Se encuentra enfermo que debe darle revisión profesor?- Ash preguntaba mientras le alcanzaba los elementos que el profesor necesitaba.

-No precisamente.- Le respondió éste mientras continuaba anotando.- Me sorprende el poder que tiene, es pequeño pero bastante fuerte.

Las pruebas no llevaron mucho tiempo, Ash se encontraba bastante emocionado de ver como un Pokémon tan pequeño pasaba afirmativamente todas las pruebas, llevándolo a recordar lo que él siempre decía, el tamaño del Pokémon no importa cuando el lazo con su entrenador era grande y fuerte, de seguro el presidente de la liga se llevaba muy bien con sus Pokémon.

Comenzaba a hacerse tarde y no había señales del presidente, El profesor comenzaba a preocuparse, en si debería de haber llegado hacía un par de horas atrás, Ash y Pikachu notaban que la noche estaba cada vez más cerca y al celular del pelinegro no paraban de llegar mensajes de texto, ya se imaginaría de quien eran.

-¿Está seguro que vendría hoy?- La impaciencia parecía consumir a Ash.

-Completamente.- Le respondió éste acercándose a las puertas de entrada.- Puede que se le haya olvidado o alguna cosa.- Pensaba cerrando sus ojos.

-Que mala suerte.- Suspiró resignado el chico al tiempo que su teléfono celular volvía a dar aviso de que un nuevo mensaje llegaba.- Debo irme profesor, me gustaría quedarme con usted pero debo volver a casa.- Se lamentó rascando su cabeza.

-Lo lamento Ash, puede que mañana ya puedas verlo.- El profesor giró a verlo mientras se acercaba a la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias por permitirme quedarme con usted profesor.- Ash le extendió su mano en saludo, Sycamore la aceptó y Ash salió del laboratorio con Pikachu tras él.- Que pena Pikachu.- Su Pokémon caminaba frente a él pero el repentino movimiento de orejas de Pikachu provocó que se detenga.- ¿Qué tienes?- Le preguntó al tiempo que un taxi detenía su marcha frente al laboratorio.- ¿Podría ser?

Un hombre algo alto bajó de la parte delantera del automóvil a toda prisa para detenerse frente a la puerta trasera del taxi, abrió la puerta y una jovencita de cabellos color plata fue la primera en descender del vehículo siendo seguida por una mujer de cabellos color fuego.

-Es.- Las palabras de Ash parecían haber muerto en su boca ante la sorpresa de verla allí, Pikachu aún movía sus orejas.

-Sí, estoy aquí.- Parecía hablar con alguien por su teléfono celular.- Si lo sé yo.- Pero al observar al chico también pareció haber quedado muda.- Te llamo luego.- Colgó su celular y miró a su amiga.- Adelántate Lillit.- La mencionada le asintió y pasó a un lado de Ash luego de pagarle al taxista.- Hola.- Se quitó sus lentes y lo observó con una media sonrisa.- Ash.


	2. Chapter 2

_**"Bueno sé que debía subir esto el 10 pero por problemas de internet ya no se pudo... Espero no estén muy molestos conmigo y los compense con este nuevo cap...**_

 _ **Sin más les dejo mis saludos a aquellos que leen y siguen el comienzo de esta historia y a mi hermana y amiga Sire por corregirme... Muchas gracias :3..."**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Capitulo II:

Ante la mención de su nombre un silencio se apoderó de ambos, él con un enorme rastro de sorpresa en su rostro, ella con una sonrisa despreocupada, _"Pikachupi",_ el llamado y el repentino movimiento de su Pokémon fue lo que aplacó aquel silencio casi sepulcral, aún se encontraba sorprendido, veía como Pikachu recibía el cariño de aquella chica muy animadamente y como ésta sonreía ante cada demostración de afecto de su Pokémon, ni siquiera le preocupó el insistente sonar de su teléfono móvil, no podía concentrarse en aquel llamado ni tampoco quería oír la voz de la persona del otro lado.

-¿No piensas responder?

No se había percatado de que ahora la tenía frente a él con sus brazos cruzados, tomó su teléfono móvil solo para corroborar quien llamaba, cortó al escuchar el primer segundo de sonido y volvió a guardar su móvil ahora apagado.

-No es importante.- Respondió tan calmadamente como pudo frunciendo sus hombros y guardando sus manos en los bolsillos de su Jean.- Es bueno verte Misty, pasó mucho tiempo ya.

-No sé si puedo decir lo mismo pero es bueno ver que aunque sea te mantienes en pie Ash.

-¿Qué haces en Kalos?- Le preguntó algo tajante el moreno haciendo caso omiso a su comentario.

-Negocios, solo eso, espero no permanecer mucho tiempo en éste lugar.- Le respondió ésta al tiempo que Pikachu subía al hombro de su entrenador.

-¿Tus negocios implican venir a ver al profesor?

-En efecto, no veo el porqué deba venir si mi negocio no se refiere a Pokémon.

Ash quería poder decirle algo más que solo preguntar sobre el porqué de su llegada a Kalos pero la energía que ella parecía desprender de su ser lo obligaban a callar y a solo limitarse a observarla.

-Sería bueno cruzar unas palabras contigo en algún momento pero no ahora, llevo varias horas de atraso, mis Pokémon me esperan.- Se despidió volviendo a colocar sus lentes para solo regalarle una nueva sonrisa al chico y una caricia entre sus orejas a Pikachu.

Ash no pudo siquiera asentir con su cabeza, solo la observó hasta que ella se perdió dentro del gran laboratorio.

-Vamos Pikachu.- Comenzó a caminar sin decir una sola palabra, en ese momento muchas cosas pasaban por su mente, frunció su entrecejo, presionó fuertemente sus manos convertidas en puño y suspiró pesadamente.- No debería estás aquí y pensando que creería esa tontera de sus Pokémon, ¡Ja!- Expresó sarcástico al tiempo que soltaba un suspiro y se perdía en las oscuras calles de la ciudad.

-Llevo muchas horas esperándolas, creí que ya no vendrían el día de hoy.

-Lamento haberlo hecho esperar profesor pero creo que el esplendor de la ciudad nos mantuvo cautivas, tanto así que habíamos olvidado nuestro compromiso con usted.

Misty se acercó al profesor y lo saludó con una sonrisa para luego quitarse su abrigo y sus lentes.

-No te preocupes Misty, Lillit me comentó un poco a que se debe la visita a la región.- El profesor las disculpó ofreciéndoles tomar asiento en los sillones de la recepción.

-Créame que nos complace contar con su ayuda en este proyecto profesor.

Ambos se regalaron una sonrisa quedando en silencio de golpe ante la mirada de una confundida Lillit.

-Misty.- Llamó el hombre de bata blanca a la chica.

-Si por favor.- Suspiró ésta, Lillit parecía aún más desconcertada.

-¡Entonces acabemos con ésta cordialidad que me está poniendo nervioso!- Soltó Sycamore golpeando sus rodillas con sus manos.

-Jajaja siempre igual.

Ambos extendieron sus manos para saludarse con un apretón de las mismas.

-Entonces preséntame por favor a la muchacha que te acompaña el día de hoy.

-Con gusto.- Le respondió Misty.- Lillit no es solo mi secretaria, como podrá notarlo es una amiga y compañera muy querida.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto!- Se presentó la mencionada con una corta reverencia.

-Jajajaja.- Rió el profesor guardando sus manos en los bolsillos del Jean.- Mucho gusto Lillit pero conmigo deja esa formalidad, aquí estás entre amigos.

El trío compartió una charla bastante suelta sobre diversos temas referidos a los Pokémon, Lillit parecía bastante asombrada sobre las investigaciones del profesor.

-Bueno.- El profesor golpeó sus manos haciendo que ambas muchachas le prestaran atención.- Las invito a compartir la cena conmigo y así puedes hablarme más sobre ese proyecto Misty.

-Me parece genial, ¿Qué opinas tú Lillit?- Misty observó a su amiga quien asintió sonriendo.

-En ese caso acompáñenme por aquí.- El profesor comenzó a caminar siendo seguido por ambas mujeres hasta una habitación del laboratorio donde compartirían la cena.

El constante movimiento de imágenes que desprendía el televisor de la sala mostraban que el dueño de casa no estaba ni ahí con lo que pasaba en aquellas imágenes, se encontraba aún solo en aquel lugar, creía y daba por entendido que su compañera se había molestado a causa de su tardanza y aquello la había hecho irse del lugar, cosa que no parecía importarle, aún se mantenía en su mente la escena que pasó junto a Misty frente al laboratorio.

-Creí haber dejado aquel tema de lado al quedarme aquí Pikachu pero veo que no es así.

Su Pokémon se acercó a él y le palmeó el rostro tratando de reconfortarlo provocando que suelte el control de mando del televisor y se quedara observando el techo de su hogar con sus labios apretados en una línea recta.

-Pues si piensa que voy a pedirle disculpas está muy equivocada.- Soltó levantándose de golpe para dirigirse a la cocina.- Muy equivocada.- Repitió tomando un gran cucharón para perderse dentro del refrigerador.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡No!- Una respuesta seca y algo hiriente resonó en el lugar.- Eso está fuera de contexto, cada uno de mis pasos está marcado con suma cautela.- Agregó mientras salía de aquel salón para dirigirse al corazón de la ciudad donde tendría su primera reunión.

" _-¡Pero Misty!"_

Una voz resonaba del otro lado del auricular del móvil, se oía un tanto alarmada y preocupada, el insistente reproche por parte de la persona que había decidido llamarla provocó que presionara su sien derecha con fuerza.

-¡Ya Daisy!- Detuvo sus pasos en seco moviendo su mano derecha como si su hermana la viera.- Pude hablarle una vez y podré hacerlo nuevamente, no soy una mujer que se deja vencer por un patético "hombre".- Marcó aquella palabra diciéndola con un leve tono infantil.

" _-¿Aún si fuera ese "hombre" quien primero pida disculpas?- Se burló la rubia del otro lado copiando el gesto de su hermana."_

-Llegas a desesperarme, ¿Lo sabías?- Le preguntó en tono bajo presionando su entrecejo.

" _-Amo hacerlo.- Respondió sarcástica soltando pequeñas risitas.- Y sé que tú me amas también feita.- Agregó radiante y al escuchar los suspiros pesados de Misty comenzó a reír.- Ay que eres linda, ya no te molesto por hoy, cuídate, ¡Bye, bye!- Concluyó sonando sus labios como si besara al móvil para luego cortar la comunicación."_

La pelirroja suspiró guardando su móvil dentro del bolso color celeste que llevaba colgado de su brazo izquierdo, movió un poco su cabello, el cual se encontraba delicadamente atado en una media cola, y continuó su camino observando la belleza de aquella ciudad, estaba casi llegando al centro de la ciudad cuando observó su reloj pulsera, faltaba algo de tiempo aún para su reunión así que decidió visitar una de las plazas del lugar, le habían dicho que la plaza azul era muy bonita, tanto que hasta tenía un pequeño estanque con Pokémon de agua.

-Me gustaría ver que tal es esa plaza.- Volvió a detenerse y tomo una esfera de su bolso.- Acompáñame.- Pidió suavemente cuando la esfera creció y se abrió dejando salir a un Pokémon de color azul con forma de conejo.

-Azuma.- Saludó el Pokémon acercándose a la chica feliz.

-Querida.- Misty se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su amiga.- ¿Qué te parece si me acompañas un rato, conocemos esa plaza y volvemos con un regalo para Lillit?- Le sonrió y ante el movimiento afirmativo de su Pokémon se levantó y tomando aire continuó su camino.

Esa mañana era muy tranquila, parecía que las calles, plazas y parques no se veían llenas de gente a esas horas, lo cual la relajaba un poco, podía respirar aquel aire calmo y frío de la mañana mientras caminaba hacía la plaza Azul, allí se podía ver a varios Pokémon de agua jugando con un par de niños mientras algunas parejitas disfrutaban aquel lugar para demostrar su afecto.

-Bueno, parece que no está tan desierto como creí.- Rió un poco por lo bajo al ver que hasta en aquellas primeras horas del día la vida de la ciudad se hacía notar.- Incluso parecen mucho más activos que las personas de ciudad Celeste.- Detuvo sus pasos frente a la gran fuente del lugar y suspiro con calma al sentir una nueva brisa que pasaba cerca de ella.- Es tan tranquilo aquí.- Tomó asiento al borde de la fuente y con un gesto de afirmación permitió que su compañera Pokémon correteara con los niños que allí jugaban.

Le encantaba tener un momento de paz a solas, no era que no le agradaba la compañía de Lillit pero a veces necesitaba solo estar con sus pensamientos, aquellos que le traían recuerdos del pasado, las miles de aventuras que vivió, los lugares que conoció, cuando conoció a.

-Cretino.- Se odió en ese momento.- ¿Por qué él?- Se preguntó presionando con fuerza sus manos contra el filo del borde de la fuente.- Maldito Ash.- Golpeó un poco el agua con su mano derecha como si así pudiera relajarse un poco pero cuando levantó su vista del suelo se encontró con una escena curiosa.- ¿Ella no es?- Quitó sus lentes y observó un poco más, agradeció a Azumarill por estar jugando cerca de aquella peculiar pareja.- Si es.- Afirmó viendo como la chica reía coqueta ante el gesto caballeroso de su acompañante.- Se ve que se gustan y quieren mucho, o al menos eso parece.- Rió divertida al ver la pena que cubría a los dos cuando alguien los observaba.- Bueno.- Pronunció viendo la hora y levantándose de su lugar.- Hora de terminar con lo que obstaculiza mi trabajo.- La hora de su reunión se acercaba y debía estar fresca y tranquila para explicarse correctamente.- Vamos pequeña.- Llamó a su Pokémon y colocando sus lentes comenzó su camino hacia la oficina donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Puedes quedarte quieto un segundo?- Su movimiento por la oficina comenzaba a desesperar a la mujer que allí trataba de estar tranquila.- ¡Eres desesperante!- Trataba de no perder la calma mientras movía un poco su cabello, éste, con su color, parecía querer imitar al cielo cuando anunciaba que una tormenta se aproximaba.

-Es que tú no comprendes Diantha.- Él seguía caminando de un lado a otro mientras movía sus manos.- Voy a poder ver al presidente de la liga en persona nuevamente, ¡Es tan emocionante!- Se paró frente a ella y presionó sus puños mientras se mantenía en su imaginación.

-Si, si Ash.- La ex campeona y actual presidenta de la sede de la liga Pokémon en la región Kalos le palmeó el hombro tratando de calmarlo.- Aunque aún no sabemos si será personalmente o envió a alguna de sus secretarias o a su mano derecha para que tome las riendas de la reunión.

-¿Crees que pueda haber enviado a alguien más?- El actual campeón de la región pareció haberse desilusionado ante las palabras de Diantha.

-Lo averiguaremos en menos de cinco minutos.- Le respondió ésta tomando varias carpetas y saliendo del lugar siendo seguida por el campeón.

Cruzaron un pasillo para poder llegar a la sala donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, dos enormes puertas de madera eran las que mantenían separada a la sala del resto del edificio, ambos las traspasaron y allí se encontraron con cuatro personas más, los miembros de la elite del lugar también presenciarían la reunión junto a Diantha y Ash.

-¿Cómo cuanto tiempo nos llevará esto?- La primera en romper el silencio fue una mujer de cabellos rosados, se encontraba con su cuerpo sobre el respaldo de la silla giratoria donde estaba sentada, había posado su brazo derecho sobre la enorme mesa de madera y recargaba su cabeza sobre su puño cerrado.- Hace siglos que estamos esperando.

-No debe tardar en llegar.- Fue la respuesta de la actual presidenta del lugar.

Y en efecto, en ese momento una silueta femenina caminaba con dirección a la sala siendo guiada por una mujer bastante simpática.

-Perdón la demora.- Ante aquella disculpa todos giraron su vista poniéndola sobre la recién llegada.

-¿Tú?- Ash parecía haber recibido un ataque de su Glalie.

-Soy Misty, la encargada de la nueva futura actividad de la liga Pokémon.- La recién llegada quitó sus lentes y los dejó sobre la mesa junto a un par de carpetas color rosadas al tiempo que la mujer le acercaba una pequeña libreta mientras la observaba.- Al finalizar la reunión pasaré por allí y te daré lo que deseas, ¿Te parece?- Misty le sonrió y la muchacha sumamente apenada presionó la libreta contra su pecho, asintió y luego de una reverencia se alejó del lugar.- Es muy simpática.- Sonrió la pelirroja quitando su abrigo para poder tomar asiento.- Es un placer conocerlos a todos.

-El placer es nuestro, señorita.- Diantha saludó a la chica con una corta reverencia.- Soy Diantha, ex campeona y actual presidenta de la sede de la liga Pokémon de la región Kalos.- Procedió a presentarse ella en primer lugar para luego dirigirse a los demás integrantes de la reunión.- Le presento a los líderes del alto mando de la región.- Levantó su brazo.- Ellos son Tileo, su especialidad son los Pokémon del tipo acero, Malva, maestra Pokémon del tipo fuego, Narciso, especialista en Pokémon del tipo agua y por último nuestra domadora de dragones Drácena.- Los cuatro miembros del alto mando de la región saludaron ante la mención de su nombre.- Y nuestro campeón Ash.- Pero su presentación fue interrumpida.

-Tengo el placer de conocer al señor Ketchum.- Misty colocó su cabeza sobre sus dos manos observando con una sonrisa pero de pronto su semblante cambió a uno más serio y tomando una de las carpetas se puso de pie.- Me disculpo por la interrupción señorita Diantha pero mi tiempo es valioso y me gustaría terminar con esto lo más rápido posible, debo regresar a Kanto para así poder comenzar con los preparativos.- Abrió la carpeta y tomó los papeles que allí descansaban.- Y temo que el no haber enviado su firma está obstaculizando mi trabajo, lo cual, me atrevo a decir, no es de mi total agrado.- Misty observó al grupo y al no obtener reacción alguna continuó.- Supongo que el señor Ketchum les habrá informado algo al respecto ya que los papeles fueron enviados muy cuidadosamente para que llegara a sus manos sin ningún problema.

-La verdad no del todo.- La respuesta de la presidenta desconcertó a Misty.- Es decir, Ash se encontraba fuera de la ciudad en ese momento, los papeles llegaron a mis manos, como estos se encontraban cerrados y bajo el nombre de Ash no me atreví a abrirlos, además de que al tener fecha de devolución me vi obligada a devolverlos, tampoco yo me encontraba muy al corriente de la liga en ese tiempo.

-Lo imaginé.- Misty suspiró.- Como verán es estos papeles.- Extendió un par de hojas a cada uno de los presentes incluyendo a Ash.- Se puede ver de forma detallada cada uno de los puntos a tener en cuenta para llevar a cabo el proyecto del cual se les hará mención a continuación.

-¿Campeón Pokémon? ¿Competencia de regiones?- Uno de los cuatro miembros de la elite, un hombre alto de cabello oscuro color negro y ojos profundamente azules observaba los papeles algo exaltado.- No puedo comprender mucho de esto, ¿Qué los campeones no se eligen por región? No le veo el sentido a eso de un proyecto de campeón.

-Tileo por favor.- Una mujer algo mayor de cabello igualmente de color negro observó fijamente al hombre quien se relajó algo avergonzado.- Estoy segura que Misty va a explicarnos de que trata todo esto, ¿No querida?- La mujer bajo el nombre de Drácena observó a la chica sonriendo.

-En efecto señora Drácena.- Respondió Misty tomando un nuevo grupo de papeles que repartió de nueva cuenta a todos los presentes.- El nombre empleado para el proyecto no está del todo confirmado, se decidió darle ese nombre de forma temporal hasta que sea encontrado un título adecuado, dicho proyecto consiste en encontrar entre distintos representantes de las regiones, ya sea un entrenador, maestro y/o campeón, que represente un verdadero reto para los futuros proclamados maestros Pokémon, claro está que no siempre será el mismo quien se encuentre en ese puesto.- Misty caminaba de un lado a otro a medida que explicaba.- Supongo que se preguntarán de que serviría eso.- Detuvo sus pasos.- Pues como saben se están dando a conocer nuevas regiones, las cuales quedan fuera de la jurisdicción de la liga central, esto quiere decir que la liga Pokémon solo abarca las regiones de Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova y Kalos, claro que sus pequeñas islas aledañas y archipiélagos entran en el grupo mencionado.

-Eso significaría que ese campeón nos representaría en caso de algún futuro torneo con otras ligas y regiones, ¿Estoy en lo cierto?- Todos voltearon a ver a Malva, la chica de cabellos color rosado observaba a Misty.

-Exactamente.- Misty le sonreía satisfecha de ver que habían podido comprenderla.

-¿Y que es eso de la competencia de las regiones?- La palabra fue tomada esta vez por un muchacho rubio de ojos oscuros, sus facciones parecían no demostrar gran emoción.

-Pues eso es más sencillo de explicar a mi parecer.- Misty se movió solo un poco para volver a tomar asiento.- Digamos que cada una de las regiones deberá presentar a un candidato a campeón a fines de este año, para eso es que necesito su firma.- Tomó un último conjunto de papeles y se lo extendió al chico rubio para que lo fuera mostrando a sus compañeros.- La firma que ustedes me proporcionarán, a manos de la presidenta y el actual campeón claro está, servirá para que un representante, el cual será enviado desde la central de la liga, pueda trasladarse a la región para ayudar con los preparativos de la competencia y certificar que ésta se lleve a cabo.

-Pues me parece algo diferente y a la vez entretenido, sería una actividad bastante llamativa para la región.- Diantha parecía bastante emocionada con la idea al igual que los cuatro miembros de la elite, quienes parecían discutir sobre posibles candidatos, solo uno de los integrantes de la reunión se mantenía en silencio, parecía realmente ajeno a lo que allí pasaba.

-Me parece realmente extraño.- La repentina exclamación de Misty provocó que todos la observaran.- Que el actual campeón y aquel que se encargará de probar a los candidatos no proporcione alguna idea, queja, o de su opinión.- Misty volvió a sonreír al tiempo que Ash la observó, su cara le daba a entender a la chica que no estaba comprendiendo a que iba.- Viendo que no me has comprendido lo diré así.- Se recostó sobre su silla giratoria y cruzó sus dedos sobre sus labios.- Al momento que se prepara el evento de la liga Pokémon muchos entrenadores se presentan para poder derrotarte, ¿Cierto?- Ante el movimiento afirmativo del moreno Misty decidió continuar.- Entre esa cantidad de entrenadores que logran llegar a la final se encuentran los mejores de cada una de las ciudades o pueblos, al tomar la reciente decisión de celebrar la liga año por medio, en esos dos años varios verdaderos oponentes dignos del título llegan a reunirse, ahí es donde tú entras.- Misty volvió a ponerse de pie.- Deberás elegir a una persona que se encargue de ayudarte, pondrán en cada una de las ciudades un aviso llamando a aquellos entrenadores que se crean dignos de ser tus oponentes, no más de dos por ciudad y/o pueblo.- Misty caminaba mientras movía su mano derecha de forma despreocupada al tiempo que divisaba la hora y se daba cuenta que llevaba más de tres horas allí, el profesor la haría comida de su Garchomp.- Lamento detener esta charla tan constructiva que estamos teniendo.- Se detuvo de golpe frente a la mirada sorprendida de todos.- Pero como lo dije mi tiempo es oro y debería haberlos dejado hace una hora.- Comenzó a juntar sus papeles dejando una de las carpetas frente a Diantha.- Solo necesito que discutan entre ustedes si están de acuerdo o no en participar de este proyecto, si es así nos pondremos en contacto para una nueva reunión y allí discutiremos más detalladamente como se llevará a cabo la elección del representante de la región de Kalos.

Luego de despedirse de los presentes salió de aquella sala con dirección al escritorio donde una emocionada muchacha de cabellos lila la esperaba, se tomó unas fotos a su lado y plasmó su firma en ellas para luego retirarse de aquel edificio.

-Por fin.- Exclamó feliz al sentir los rayos de sol y la suave brisa en su rostro.- Ahora al laboratorio.- Se colocó sus lentes oscuros y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Misty!

La mencionada se tensó comenzando a apurar un poco sus pasos, esperaba que su imaginación le esté jugando sucio en ese momento, no deseaba girar y quedar frente a él, no, prefería caminar rápidamente a la primera parada de taxi o colectivos de aquella calle.

-¡Oye!

Bien, no se esperaba que tomaran su mano y de un fuerte tirón la obligaran a detener sus pasos y girar en su lugar provocando que sus lentes caigan al suelo.

-¿No me oyes que te estoy llamando?- Ash había quedado frente a ella con su ceño sumamente fruncido, clavaba su mirada color chocolate sobre ella.

-Yo.- Misty lo observaba fijo sin poder pronunciar palabra alguna pero de pronto sintió que eso estaba mal.- Suéltame.- Se soltó de un solo movimiento, tomó sus lentes y ahora ella también lo observaba molesta.- No vuelvas a tocarme y mucho menos a hacerme eso.- Lo desafiaba señalándolo con sus lentes.

-Entonces no me obligues a volver a hacerlo.- Ash corrió la mano femenina.- Quiero hablar contigo.- Sin dar muchos rodeos la enfrentó acercando unos cuantos pasos hacía ella.

-Lo siento pero me esperan.- Misty volvió a colocar sus lentes, levantó su mano derecha y giró para seguir su camino hacía donde un taxi había decidido frenar su marcha para esperarla.

-Debes escucharme.- Ash la siguió y volvió a pararse frente a ella.

-¿Disculpa?- Misty bajó un poco sus lentes y lo observó con su ceja derecha arqueada.- ¿Y quien eres tú?

-¿Qué?- Ash parpadeaba sin comprender.

-Si, ¿Quién eres?- Volvió a preguntarle la pelirroja quitando ahora sus lentes para cruzar sus brazos.

-Soy Ash, Misty.- Le respondió éste señalándose.- Como me preguntas eso si me conoces, viajaste conmigo.

-Ajam.- Misty casi estallaba en carcajadas pero decidió mantenerse indiferente y continuar.- ¿Tú eres mi padre.- Comenzó a enumerar con sus dedos.- Hermano, tío, primo, novio, amante, esposo?

-Pues.- Ash pensó por unos segundos para luego responder.- No, no soy nada de eso.

-Entonces no tienes el poder para obligarme a hacer algo cuando no lo deseo.- Lo rodeó y subió al auto para reír bajo.- Sigue siendo un idiota.

Veía al automóvil que se alejaba cada vez más mientras presionaba sus puños con fuerza arrugando cada vez más su frente en señal de fastidio.

-Ugh.- Farfulló unas cuantas palabras incoherentes antes de levantar su brazo con brusquedad para detener a uno de los taxis que pasaban por allí con la señal de libre brillando en color verde.- Al laboratorio Pokémon por favor.- Pidió al tiempo que cerraba la puerta trasera del vehículo luego de sentarse.

Ambos automóviles llegaron casi juntos, ella fue la primera en descender del taxi para comenzar a caminar con dirección a la puerta de entrada del laboratorio pero antes de poder ingresar su celular comenzó a sonar.

-¿Diga?

" _-¡Misty niña!"_

La voz masculina algo mayor que sonaba del otro lado del auricular le hizo dibujar una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo está señor Goodshow?- Preguntó muy formalmente mientras reía ante la reacción del hombre que le hablaba.

" _-¡Por favor niña!- Casi le respondía en un grito alterado.- ¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me gusta que me hables así?"_

-Lo siento pero sabe usted que no me agrada mucho la idea de llamarlo como desea y menos en presencia de otras personas.- Misty observaba de reojo por sobre sus lentes oscuros con una media sonrisa.

" _-Si lo sé. Lo sé.- El señor Goodshow respondía entre suspiros, apreciaba mucho a aquella chica.- De todos modos llamaba para preguntar si necesitabas mi presencia allí, si necesitas ayuda en alguna cosa."_

-Pues puede quedarse tranquilo que tengo todo bajo control, justo hace unos minutos terminé con la reunión de presentación, solo quedaría luego programar una nueva reunión para cerrar el trato.

" _-¡Me parece perfecto! Entonces puedo cortar hoy contigo tranquilo de que todo se encuentra bien."_

-Así es.- Misty asintió afirmando su respuesta.- Yo lo llamaré mañana para confirmarle si se llevará a cabo una nueva reunión o si regreso a Kanto para comenzar con los preparativos.

" _-Muy bien querida, entonces hasta mañana.- Se despidió el hombre con un leve tono de felicidad."_

-Hasta mañana señor, que tenga buen resto del día.

Misty también se despidió cortando la comunicación y guardando su teléfono móvil al tiempo que giraba solo un poco su cabeza.

-¿No piensas rendirte no?

Las hojas de un gran arbusto comenzaron a moverse dejando ver al actual campeón del lugar.

-¿Sabías que estaba allí escondido?

-Así es.- Misty quitó sus lentes y giró mirando la puerta de entrada.- No puedo hablar contigo ahora, me esperan, ya te lo había dicho.

-Entonces te acompaño.- Las palabras de Ash sorprendieron a la chica, quien giró a verlo.- De todos modos debo ver también al profesor.

Misty solo frunció sus labios un poco antes de seguir a Ash, quien abriendo las puertas del laboratorio entró casi a los gritos llamando al profesor.

-¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?- El profesor apareció rascando su cabeza algo molesto por el ruido pero al llegar a la recepción quedó helado al ver a ambos parados frente a él.- Ustedes.- Los señaló.- ¿Vinieron juntos?

-¡Por supuesto que no!- Misty adelantó unos pasos negando con su cabeza.

-¿Quién querría venir acompañado de esa?- Ash, aún parado en su lugar, guardo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su Jean.

-No quieres mi compañía pero te empeñas en seguirme Ketchum.- Misty reía con sus ojos entrecerrados.

-Ya te dije que no te seguía, debía venir a ver al profesor.- El moreno le respondió con un movimiento de hombros.- No es de mi interés estar pendiente de tu vida.

-Tu actitud fuera de las oficinas no decía lo mismo.- Misty lo observó de reojo y al ver la reacción de Ash no pudo evitar agregar.- Se te notaba demasiado interesado en obtener mi atención.

Ash iba a responderle algo pero una voz femenina los sacó a todos de sus pensamientos.

-¡Señorita Misty!- Una muchacha de cabello corto color perlado corría sumamente emocionada hacía ella.

-¡Lillit!- Misty la recibió feliz.- ¡Siempre me alegras con tu sonrisa niña!- Ambas mujeres comenzaron a reír.- ¿A qué se debe tanta emoción?- Le preguntó desparramando un poco los cabellos de su amiga con un movimiento de su mano.

-¡Conoceré a Amaura!- Lillit levantó sus brazos sumamente emocionada.

-¿Cómo?- Misty la observaba parpadeando consecutivamente.

-El profesor irá de visita al instituto paleontológico de Pueblo Petroglifo, ¡Allí tienen no sólo a uno, sino a varios Amaura acompañados de su evolución!- La chica volvió a emocionarse posando sus manos en su rostro al tiempo que sus ojos se tornaban brillosos.

-Le propuse a Lillit acompañarme, ese era el motivo por el que te pedí que vinieras hoy Misty.- El profesor se acercó a Misty guardando sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata.

-Ya veo.- Misty observaba al profesor y a Lillit.

-¿Puedo ir Misty?- Lillit se acercó a ella colocando sus manos juntas bajo su mentón.- ¡Por favor!- Le pedía con ojos grandes causando la risa en su amiga.

-Jajaja.- Misty cubría su boca riendo bajo.- Claro que puedes ir Lillit.- Le afirmó con una sonrisa.

-¡Genial!- La chica comenzó a saltar.

-Em, disculpen.- Ash levantó su mano llamando la atención de todos.- ¿Estoy pintado aquí o que?

-Créeme que si estuvieras pintado sería mejor tu compañía.- La respuesta de Misty provocó que tanto Lillit como el profesor rieran un poco.

-Claro, muy chistosa.- Ash solo la observó de reojo para acercarse al profesor.- ¿Dónde está Pikachu profesor? Seguro está molesto por no haberme podido acompañar a la reunión.

-¿Ese es tu Pikachu?- Lillit se acercó a Ash.

-Suponiendo que hablamos del mismo Pokémon.- Ash la observó.- Si, el Pikachu que está aquí es mío.

-¡Es tan mono!- Lillit sorprendió a Ash al explotar de emoción frente a él.

-Es que Lillit lo estuvo cuidando, como yo debía investigar unos huevos nuevos que me trajeron ésta mañana ella se ofreció a ayudarme.- El profesor le explicaba a Ash al ver que éste no comprendía.

-¡Yo voy por él!- Lillit salió corriendo sin darle tiempo a nadie para hablar.

-Discúlpela profesor.- Misty se tomaba su frente negando apenada.- Suele emocionarse muy rápido y con su invitación para conocer a Amaura.

-Lo comprendo Misty, no te preocupes.

-Disculpen que interrumpa.- Ash se acercó a ambos.- Pero, ¿Quién es ella?

-Es mi secretaria y una buena amiga.- Misty le respondió tomando un par de Pokébolas.- Necesito que les realice un chequeo profesor, mis Pokémon deben estar en forma por si se presenta algo donde deba usarlos.

El profesor tomó las esferas y Ash los observaba aún sin entender, ¿La secretaria de Misty? ¿A caso ella cumplía algún papel importante en la liga? Iba a preguntar pero la intromisión de Lillit riendo con Pikachu en sus brazos se lo prohibió.

-¡Aquí está!

-¡Pikachu!- Ash lo recibió alegre.- Lamento no haberte llevado a la reunión pero debías ver al profesor.

Pikachu le palmeaba su mejilla en señal de amistad para que se tranquilizara y al ver a la pelirroja sin dudarlo saltó a sus brazos donde recibió el cariño de la chica.

-Bueno.- Misty soltó al Pokémon eléctrico para que así regrese con su entrenador.- ¿Cuándo es la visita?

-Saldremos ésta noche para así poder pasar dos días completos allí.- Le respondió Sycamore.

-Entonces debemos regresar a la casa así te alistas Lillit.

Lillit le asintió y ambas dejaron el laboratorio no sin que antes Misty tomara dos Pokébolas nuevas que le entregaba el profesor.

-Oiga profesor.- Ash se acercó a él, cuando éste lo observó prosiguió.- ¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?

-Claro Ash.

-¿Sabe que rol cumple Misty en la liga Pokémon?

-No puedo decirte eso, no es mi obligación.- Le respondió el hombre envuelto en una bata blanca con una sonrisa.

-Ya veo.- Ash se veía algo desilusionado y el profesor pudo notar aquello.

-Puedo decirte donde está viviendo y puedes preguntarle a ella.

-No gracias, es imposible hablar con esa mujer.- La respuesta del moreno provocó la risa del profesor.

-De acuerdo, es tu decisión.- Sycamore pasó despreocupado a un lado de Ash llegando al mostrador.- ¿Tomamos algo?- Le preguntó.

-Seguro.- El campeón Pokémon levantó sus hombros despreocupado.

Sycamore giró y quedando frente a él le extendió un papel, le sonrió y haciéndole un gesto para que lo siguiera desaparecieron dentro del laboratorio.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Tomamos un café?

-¡Con leche!

-Jajaja, que sean dos.

Ambas compañeras se encontraban dentro del café Concordia ubicado en la avenida invierno, habían pedido un café con leche acompañado de unas ricas medialunas de manteca.

-Oh ya no te pregunte como había estado la reunión.- La más joven de ambas caracterizada por su cabello color plata disfrutaba de una medialuna.

-Descuida.- su compañera, una chica caracterizada por su cabello anaranjado, la tranquilizaba bebiendo un poco de su café.- Creo que la idea les agradó, espero una pronta llamada para saber si habrá nueva reunión o si regresaremos a casa.

Ambas mujeres reían compartiendo una charla sobre la ciudad, sus habitantes, las cosas que Lillit había hecho en el laboratorio y las expectativas que tenía sobre la visita al instituto paleontológico, se encontraban tan concentradas en su conversación que no notaron a la muchacha que se detenía en su mesa.

-Disculpen.- La nueva figura caracterizada por su cabello color rubio miel observaba a Misty.

-Vaya.- Misty se sorprendió al verla.- Tú eres la chica del restaurante.

-Así es, me llamo Serena, mucho gusto.- La chica realizó una reverencia ante la mirada de ambas amigas.- Lamento de verdad lo que pasó en el restaurante.

-No te preocupes.- Misty movió su mano despreocupada.- Solo haz lo que te dije, ten más cuidado a la próxima.

-Si pero.- Serena presionó un poco el bolso que llevaba en sus manos.- Me gustaría compensarla de alguna forma señorita.- Se detuvo de golpe observando a la pelirroja.

-Misty.- Respondió ésta como adivinando lo que la chica quería saber.- Mi nombre es Misty.

-Misty.- Susurró Serena.- Bueno como decía me gustaría compensar mi descuido de alguna forma.

-No lo veo necesario.- Misty continuaba bebiendo de su café, Lillit, quien no había agregado nada a la conversación, la imitaba mientras continuaba devorando las medialunas.- Solo fue un tropiezo sin sentido, ninguna salió herida ni mucho menos.

-Por favor.- Serena juntó sus manos pidiendo que aceptara su pedido.

-Señorita Misty.- Lillit por primera vez interrumpía la conversación.- Deberíamos regresar ya.

-Tienes razón.- Misty se levantó de su lugar y con un movimiento de su mano llamó a uno de los mozos que pasaba por allí para pagar su cuenta.- En cuanto a lo que tú me pides.- Se colocó de nueva cuenta sus lentes y observó a Serena.- Nos veremos en dos horas en la plaza azul.

-¡Fantástico!- Serena aplaudía feliz.- En dos horas allí entonces.

Las tres mujeres se despidieron y saliendo de la cafetería dividieron sus caminos.

-¿Por qué aceptó la propuesta de esa chica?- Lillit le preguntaba a su amiga observándola intrigante.

Ambas se encontraban dentro de un taxi de camino a la casa que compartían, Misty descansaba apoyando su cabeza contra el mullido asiento trasero.

-¿Recuerdas que te dije que creía conocer a esa chica?- Ante el movimiento afirmativo de su amiga prosiguió.- Pues me gustaría saber de donde y si conversando con ella puedo saberlo, no estaría mal intercambiar un par de palabras en una buena conversación.

-No discutiré con eso.- Lillit movió sus hombros y prefirió seguir observando el paisaje hasta llegar a la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Segura que llevas todo?

-Sip.

-¿Llevas la ropa de abrigo que te di? ¿La comida? ¿Las Pokébolas?

-Si, si y si.

Fuera de la casa se podía ver a dos mujeres, la mayor de ambas parecía revisar por milésima vez la mochila que la más pequeña cargaba en su espalda.

-Señorita me avergüenza delante del profesor.- Lillit se sonrojaba bruscamente al ver como el hombre que esperaba por ella reía ante la escena que formaban.

-No seas tonta Lillit.- Misty cerraba la mochila conforme de ver que estaba todo en su lugar.- Solo me preocupo por ti.

-Y se lo agradezco.- Lillit le sonreía.

-¿Todo listo?- Sycamore se acercó a ellas para tomar la mochila.- Debemos pasar por el laboratorio para que dos de mis asistentes nos acompañen.

-¡Todo listo!- Soltaron ambas mujeres al unísono.

Lillit subió al vehículo y tanto ella como el profesor se despidieron de Misty con un movimiento de manos, la pelirroja quedó de pie delante de la casa viendo como el automóvil se alejaba del lugar.

-Misty al habla.- Su teléfono celular había comenzado a sonar y antes que la melodía pudiera estresarla decidió responder.

" _-Hola Misty."_

-¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?- Lo que menos pensaba era encontrarse con la voz del otro lado del auricular.

" _-Quiero hablar contigo.- Su voz parecía una dura súplica, se notaba que parecía luchar contra si mismo y por esa razón había omitido la pregunta realizada por la chica."_

-Adiós Ash.

" _-También sé donde vives.- Él se apresuró a informar que conocía donde pasaba sus días en la ciudad antes que pudiera cortar la comunicación, por el lento respirar de la chica supuso que le había causado una gran sorpresa lo que Ash le había dicho."_

-A esto se le llama acoso, ¿Lo sabías?

" _-Si pero de verdad quisiera hablar contigo y no aceptaré un no por respuesta Misty."_

-Tengo una cita.- Misty ingresaba a la casa en ese momento, debía prepararse para encontrarse con Serena.- Será en otro momento.

" _-Presiento que quieres evitarme."_

-¡¿Yo?!- Su respuesta en forma de pregunta parecía denotar cierto sarcasmo.- ¡Nunca!

" _-Pude sentir tu sarcasmo a través del celular Misty."_

-¿No me dejarás en paz cierto?- Misty se dejó caer sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala.

" _-No hasta poder hablar contigo"_

-De acuerdo, tú ganas Ketchum.- Quería que, aunque sea por un momento, la dejara pensar en paz.- Pero hoy regresaré algo tarde, dejémoslo para mañana.

" _-¿Puedo saber a que le llamas tarde?"_

-Creo que a eso de las once de la noche.

" _-¡Perfecto!"_

-¿No te parece algo tarde para hacer una visita?- La respuesta emocionada de Ash la había sorprendido, ¿Qué diría la gente que lo viera entrar a su casa a esas horas?

" _-No, es perfecto, a esa hora estaré en tu casa.- por un momento pareció enmudecer pero de golpe volvió a hablar.- Si no llegas te esperaré así que no pienses que podrás evitarme ésta vez, nos veremos a las once en tu casa."_

-¿Adiós?- Misty observaba su celular antes de dejarlo sobre una pequeña mesa.- Demonios Ketchum.- Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacía su habitación.- No puedo pensar en ti ahora, Serena me espera y de verdad tengo curiosidad en saber quien es.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Aquí!

El constante movimiento de la mano femenina había logrado captar su atención y el paso presuroso de aquella muchacha, que se abría paso a través de la gente, había logrado sacarle una sonrisa.

-Hoy parece haber mucha gente en la plaza.- Misty observaba a su alrededor mientras esperaba que la chica se recupere.

-Es así la mayoría de los días, la gente suele juntarse a ésta hora de la tarde.- Su compañera le regalaba una sonrisa.

-Bueno Serena.- Misty la observó.- ¿Tienes algo planeado?

-Pues tenía pensado que tomemos un taxi y vayamos al restaurante Le Mindundi, no es muy lujoso pero sus platillos son deliciosos.- Ambas caminaban con dirección a la parada de taxis.

-El que no sea lujoso lo hace espectacular, sinceramente me sorprende que todo esté tan tranquilo.- Las palabras de Misty confundieron a Serena.

-Es un buen escape al mundo.- La chica de ojos azules reía tratando de mostrar que comprendía un poco a que se refería Misty.

No les tomó mucho tiempo llegar al restaurante, el cual, a pesar de ser uno de los más baratos de la ciudad, se veía bastante imponente, a Misty no le extrañó aquello, después de todo era la ciudad principal de la región, hasta el más pequeño de los locales se vería exquisito. Al ingresar no les costó conseguir lugar, las mesas se encontraban acomodadas de forma simple con sus manteles, centros de mesa y vajilla, el ambiente calmo era acompañado por la lenta música de fondo.

-Vengo aquí seguido para poder pensar, su tranquilidad es hermosa.- Serena suspiraba tomando asiento con una sonrisa.

-La música ayuda a complementar el ambiente.- Misty la imitó.

Ambas se encontraban disfrutando de una ensalada liviana cuando la chica de ojos azules dejó sus cubiertos sobre la mesa y suspiró con pesadez.

-¿Te sucede algo malo?- Misty la observaba preguntándose si le había disgustado la comida.- Yo encuentro la ensalada bastante deliciosa.

-No es eso.- Serena la observó y ante la mirada expectante de la pelirroja agregó.- De verdad siento lo del otro día, sé que me dirás que no tiene importancia pero si la tiene.- Movió sus manos adelantándose a lo que Misty iba a decirle.- No es la primera vez que me pasa y sinceramente creí que serías más dura conmigo.

-¿A qué te refieres con ser más dura?- La pelirroja parpadeó sorprendida, ¿Algo más duro que haberle hablado de forma fría e indiferente?

-Ya sabes, la gente no suele ser "amable" cuando chocas con ellos.- Serena movió sus hombros con desinterés antes de resaltar la palabra amables con sus dedos.- Algunas hasta llegan a insultarte.

-No me esperaba eso.

-Pues así es.- Serena se tomó su cabello.- ¡Pero no es mi culpa! Estoy algo confundida.- Luego cruzó sus brazos sobre la mesa y apoyó su cabeza sobre ellos.

-Yo creo.- Misty tomó un poco de su ensalada y luego de comer agregó.- Que deberías calmarte.

-Seguro que para ti es fácil, ¿Estás sola no?

-No creo que mi soltería tenga algo que ver en esto.- Misty se notaba levemente ofendida, si estaba sola era por decisión propia.

-Para tu sorpresa si.- Serena no movía su cabeza y su voz, gracias a que su rostro estaba bastante cerca de la mesa, parecía algo lejana.

-No debería inmiscuirme en esto pero.- Misty bebió un poco de agua antes de llamar al mesero.- Como no vas a terminar tu ensalada por la angustia que creo que llevas, pidamos un café y hablemos de eso, ¿Te parece?- Preguntó observando a la chica antes de darle la orden al mesero pidiendo el café acompañado de unas cuantas masas finas.

-De acuerdo.- Serena la observó levantando un poco su vista.

La música había cambiado levemente a un estilo un tanto más movido, dos figuras femeninas se encontraban recibiendo un par de tazas acompañadas de una pequeña pero bella bandeja, de la cual sobresalían algunas formas cubiertas por crema, chocolate y algunas frutas frescas y secas.

-Me tomé el atrevimiento de pedir tu café cortado con algo de leche, puedo notar que no eres de tomar cosas fuertes.

-Muchas gracias.- Le sonrió.

-Ahora Serena, si quieres puedes contarme lo que te sucede, no seré una amiga o tu madre pero puedo ser buena escuchando.- Misty tomó una de las masas cubierta de chocolate con una cereza en la parte superior.

-Pues la verdad no tengo muchas amigas y mi madre.- Serena bebió un poco de su café.- Ella está demasiado entusiasmada con mi boda, no quiero opacar su felicidad.

-¿Vas a casarte?- Misty la observó parpadeando.

-Si, en un par de semanas.

-¡Pero eso es una bonita noticia, te felicito!- Misty tomó una de sus manos pero la media sonrisa casi forzada de Serena provocó que soltara su agarre.- Creo entender que pasa.- Serena al oírla bajó su mirada hasta esconderla bajo su pequeño flequillo.- ¿Hay alguien más, verdad?

-Misty.- La mencionada la observó tratando de encontrar su mirada.- No creo estar enamorada de quien será mi esposo.


	3. Chapter 3

_**"Bueno primero que nada quiero disculparme porqué no estoy siguiendo el orden cronológico de subida, si bien ayer debería haber subido el capítulo 4, por falta de tiempo e inspiración no pude seguirlo ni pude subir este el mes pasado... Perdón a todos los que lees y esperaban actualización, de verdad me siento avergonzada ...**_

 _ **Sin más les dejo saludos a todos los que leen y a aquellos que me dejan sus mensajitos! Espero disfruten de este nuevo capítulo :3!**_

Capitulo III:

La gente dentro del restaurante se movía con normalidad, entre conversaciones, el golpeteo de los cubierto o copas al brindar y la música, se podía notar a dos muchachas que se encontraban completamente en silencio, lo ojos azules de una de ellas se encontraban con aires perdidos frente a la mirada sorprendida de la chica pelirroja.

-Como.- Al fin una de ellas decidió romper el silencio que las inundaba con un titubeo antes de preguntar.- ¿Cómo dices que dijiste? ¿Si hay otro?

-Si.- Su compañera suspiró ocultando su rostro entre sus manos.- No sé que hacer, él fue siempre tan cariñoso conmigo pero… pero…- Y no aguantó, la chica de ojos azules rompió en sollozos no muy fuertes para así evitar alertar a todos los demás comensales.

-Oye tranquila.- Misty se acercó a ella un poco sobando su cabeza.- Ya te dije que no debería importarme esto pero si gustas puedes contarme lo que te sucede y quizás pueda darte algún consejo.

-Verás.- Serena se limpió el poco rastro de lágrimas con el revés de su mano derecha antes de continuar.- Yo de verdad ame o creía amar a mi prometido, desde siempre.- Parecía algo nerviosa, había tomado unas servilletas descartables y comenzó a jugar con ellas.- Fue un amor de la infancia, dulce, inocente, un sentimiento que fue creciendo cada vez más con los años y cuando volvimos a reencontrarnos todo seguía igual, yo aún lo amaba.

-Pero.- Misty llamó al mesero nuevamente para que les trajera una nueva ronda de café.

-Pero llegó él a mi vida.- Serena completó la frase aún jugando con las servilletas.

-Y fue ahí cuando comenzaste a dudar, ¿No?

-Si, yo al principio no lo notaba, era como un amigo más, alguien en quien podías confiar.- Había dejado las servilletas para ahora observar sus manos.

-¡Oh!- Misty se vio sorprendida.- Comenzaron a enamorarse de a poco.

-Así es.- Serena le sonrió.- Es algo complicado y al mismo tiempo parece injusto.- Misty la observaba sin comprender así que siguió.- Veras, yo si estaba enamorada de mi prometido, lo seguía sin vacilar, le daba mi apoyo incondicional y trataba de siempre estar ahí para él pero luego se fue, estuvo lejos otra vez, yo no pude seguirlo por mis obligaciones y como no veía que tuviera intención de contactarme comencé a tratar a quien ahora me roba el corazón, comenzamos a salir más, yo lo veía batallar día a día, pasamos unos días hermosos juntos.

-Sigue.- Ante el repentino silencio de la muchacha de ojos azules Misty la incitó a que continúe recibiendo la orden pedida.

-Cuando él volvió diciendo que quería comenzar a salir conmigo yo acepté, después de todo siempre quise que eso pasara.- Serena tomó su taza y la presionó nerviosa, tanto que asustó a Misty.- Pero amo a Clemont, Misty.- La observó con algunas lágrimas escapando de sus ojos.- ¿Qué haré ahora?- No aguantó más y acercándose a la pelirroja se abrazó a ella y comenzó a llorar.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Caminaba por la vereda empedrada de la cuadra donde se encontraba su casa pensando en aquella conversación, aquella chica de verdad la había dejado preocupada, doblaba la esquina buscando la llave soltando un pequeño suspiro pensando que por las altas horas de la noche nadie estaría esperándola.

-Ya es algo tarde supongo que.- Pero al levantar su vista se sorprendió bastante, ahí delante de la puerta se encontraba quien en algún momento fue su amigo.- Creo que hable muy pronto.

Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta de entrada donde al colocar la llave y con un par de giros de ésta la abrió entrando a su hogar, ni siquiera se molestó en saludar al moreno que la observaba algo molesto por la descortesía de la chica, más no dudó en seguirle los pasos.

Caminó tras ella por la sala y hasta el comedor, allí la vio caminar con dirección a la cocina de donde trajo un vaso alto de cristal y una botella de jugo de bayas color rosado, tomó asiento, sirvió un poco de la bebida y la tomó con calma, su actitud había comenzado a colmar la paciencia del maestro Pokémon que de un golpe seco a la mesa llamó su atención.

-Si lo rompes lo pagas.- Fueron las únicas palabras que ella dijo antes de correr el vaso y la botella más cerca de él.- No quiero que luego me tachen de que te deje muriendo de sed, arruinaría mi reputación.

-¿Eso es todo lo que dirás?- Ya con la paciencia a un paso de ser perdida solo se acercó un poco mirándola seriamente para ver como ella solo enarcaba su ceja derecha en señal de fastidio.- ¿No vas a hablar Misty?

-Si yo mal no recuerdo.- Misty se movió un poco en su silla poniéndose más cómoda.- Eras tú el que insistía en querer hablar conmigo, ¿No?- Le dedicó una mirada retadora viendo como su semblante se tornaba cada vez más molesto.- Y te aconsejo que te apures a decir lo que tengas que decir antes que decida que te ves mejor como adorno de jardín entre mis arbustos Ketchum.

-¿Eso soy para ti?- Ash la observaba con un semblante bastante molesto, sus manos se encontraban presionadas con fuerza.- ¿Un simple adorno en tu vida?

-¿De que demonios hablas Ash?- Se encontraba algo sorprendida por la pregunta, ¿Estaría loco?

-¿Eso fui siempre para ti no?- Una vez más el molesto muchacho golpeó la madera de la mesa con fuerza pero ésta vez con ambos puños.- Debí imaginarlo.- Tenía su rostro escondido bajo su cabello bajo la mirada de desconcierto de la pelirroja.- ¡Claro!- Gritó levantando sus brazos al aire riendo bajo.- ¡Esa fue la razón por la que no te costó nada quitarme de tu vida, porqué soy un simple adorno, un muñeco que movías como deseabas y cuando ya no te fui útil solo te fuiste!

-¡¿Disculpa?!- Misty se levantó de su lugar quizás aún más molesta que él.- ¡¿Yo me fui?!- Se acercó a él clavando su mirada sobre sus ojos cafés.- ¡¿No fuiste tú quien se fue?!

-¡Yo fui a buscarte y ya no estabas!- Ash se acercó a ella sintiendo como su respiración agitada parecía chocar contra la de ella.- ¡Sólo dejaste todo y te fuiste!

-¡¿Y para que rayos querías que me quedara allí?!- El grito de Misty fue tan fuerte que sorprendió al maestro.- ¡¿Para que vuelvas a gritarme diciendo que ya no creías amarme y que no sabías que tan importante fui para ti?!- Presionó sus manos con fuerza observando el suelo.

-¡Debías quedarte para ver!

-¡¿Para ver que demonios?!

-¡Para ver como estaba dispuesto a ponerme de rodillas si era necesario para que me perdones Misty!

Aquellos gritos desafiantes parecieron morir ante lo mencionado por Ash, observaba como su compañera había levantado su rostro sorprendida dejando a la vista sus enormes ojos brillosos con algunas lágrimas que habían escapado gracias a su enojo, su pecho subía y bajaba de manera atropellada calmando un poco su ira.

-Para ver como en ese momento estaba dispuesto a dejar pasar tu secreto.

-Pero ¡Ese es tu maldito problema Ash!- Misty se acercó y lo empujó levemente con sus dedos.- Nunca, nunca hubiera tenido secretos contigo.

-¿Y esa forma de actuar cuando te preguntaba sobre tu salida de la ciudad por una semana?

-¿No pensaste que simplemente tenía una sorpresa?- Misty ahora había colocado sus manos en su cintura un tanto molesta.

-¿Sorpresa?- La postura furiosa de Ash había desaparecido al igual que el ambiente incómodo de la casa.

-Si Ash.- Suspiró la pelirroja relajando su cuerpo.- Una simple sorpresa.- Lo observó sonriendo.

-Y pero, pero…- Ash aún no lo comprendía, ¿Por qué se había ido entonces?

-Te preguntas porqué me fui, ¿No?- Misty aún le sonreía con sus brazos tras su espalda y al ver como Ash le asentía continuó.- Por lo mismo Ash, cuando me gritaste aquellas cosas rompiste mi corazón como si Gyarados hubiera usado triturar.- Con sus manos simuló que aplastaba una pequeña cosa provocando la sorpresa y el susto del moreno.- Así que antes de esperar a que regreses y no haberme contenido de matarte me fui, además de que ese día justamente debía presentarme a mi nuevo empleo.

-Entonces.- Ash pensaba bastante aturdido, ese nuevo empleo seguro era el que ahora tenía dentro de la liga.- Ja.- Comenzó a reír bajo hasta que ya no pudo aguantar más.- ¡JAJAJAJAJA!

-¿Qué es tan chistoso?- La pelirroja no entendía que le causaba tanta gracia.

-¡Lo gigantescamente estúpido que fui!- El moreno no pudo hacer más que tomar asiento a causa de la risa que lo atacaba.

-Pues.- Misty se acercó a él con una mirada maliciosa casi pegando sus frentes.- Digamos que si hubiera un concurso de estupidez perderías por ser demasiado estúpido.- Su sonrisa era bastante notoria al ver como la risa de Ash moría de golpe para verla un poco molesto.

-¿Sabes algo?- Ash se levantó de golpe terminando de acortar la distancia entre ellos colocando su frente contra la de la chica aún con una mirada seria.

-Suéltalo Ketchum.- Misty sin sentirse intimidada parecía desafiarlo con su mirada.

Por varios segundos parecieron lanzarse rayos con sus ojos hasta que la sonrisa de Ash desconcertó un poco a la chica que no esperaba lo que pasaría a continuación. El moreno de un rápido movimiento la tomó de su cintura acercándola a él para así poder besarla, pudo sentir la sorpresa de ella mediante su cuerpo, el cual se había tensado levemente, no le importó, no quería soltarla pero moría por ver su cara.

-Digas lo que digas no podrás molestarme porqué soy conciente de lo estúpido que fui y solo quiero disculparme, así que lo siento.- La observaba en silencio viendo como su sorpresa continuaba creciendo.- ¿Y sabes otra cosa?- Ante el movimiento negativo de Misty continuó sonriendo.- Cuando te apenas.- Volvió a acercar sus rostros.- Tu sonrojo sigue haciendo que te veas como un adorable e indefenso Gyarados.

-¡Ash eres un…!- Iba a gritarle como nunca pero un nuevo movimiento rápido de Ash la dejó sin habla, nuevamente la había besado pero ésta vez ella no pensaba quedarse sin hacer nada, movió sus manos y respondió al beso tomando el cuello del moreno.

-¿Un genial, grandioso y guapo maestro Pokémon?- La pregunta hecha por el al separar sus rostros causo una pequeña risa en la chica.- Ya lo sé.- Se respondió viendo como ella seguía riendo.

-Completo idiota.- Le respondió ella sonriendo.

-A eso lo sé también.- Le devolvió la sonrisa presionándola un poco contra si volviendo a pegar sus frentes.- ¿Perdonado?

-Completamente.

Las horas que restaban de aquella noche pasaban entre risas y anécdotas por parte de ambos, recostados uno sobre el otro en uno de los grandes sillones de la casa se compartían diferentes aperitivos.

-¡Es verdad!- Ash reía contagiado por la pelirroja.- Todos los inventos de Clemont terminaban en una enorme explosión, bueno algunos le funcionan de maravilla.

-Apuesto que debe haber sido chistoso ver como tu cabello te hacía parecer a un Bouffalant.- Misty no pudo aguantar su risa al imaginar el cabello alborotado del maestro Pokémon.

-Si muy chistoso.- Ash no podía evitar no reír, la risa de aquella chica lo encantaba y contagiaba.

-Ya en serio.- Misty cortó la risa de golpe tosiendo un poco para así sentarse un poco.- ¿Sabías de la aventura de Clemont con tu otra amiga?

-¿Clemont? ¿Aventura? ¿Otra amiga?- La pregunta desconcertó tanto al moreno que incorporándose un poco en su lugar observó a la pelirroja.- ¿Qué amiga?

-Esa chica que viajó contigo, que vestía o viste de forma muy bonita a sus Pokémon para competencias, concursos o yo que sé.- Ash entendía cada vez menos, descartaba a Iris de ese grupo mencionado ya que ella no se encontraba muy familiarizada en ese ámbito Pokémon.

-¿May? ¿Dawn?

-Serena Ash.- Misty notó el desconcierto y decidió cerrar con el nombre de la chica.

-¿Serena?- La respuesta había terminado de confundirlo mucho más junto al movimiento afirmativo de Misty.- ¿Se irán de aventura juntos y no me tomaron en cuenta?

-¡¿Qué?!- Ante aquella pregunta y el semblante molesto de Ash, Misty casi caía del sillón.- ¿De verdad?- Le preguntó viendo como parecía molestarse cada vez más.- ¿Tan menso?

-Mal amigo querrás decir.- Ash la observó con su entrecejo fruncido del enojo.- Irse de aventura y no invitarme, ¡A mi, a su amigo!

-¡No seas idiota!- La pelirroja tomó un almohadón y se lo aventó a la cara.

-¡¿Por qué me golpeas?!

-¡No hablo de ese tipo de aventura idiota!- Misty le aventó un segundo almohadón algo molesta.

-¿A no?- Ash la observó arqueando su ceja derecha.- ¿Tonces?- Preguntó al verla negar con su cabeza soltando un suspiro.

-Clemont y Serena se ven en secreto.

-¿Y por qué se verían en secreto?- Le preguntó Ash y ante el movimiento de hombros de Misty volvió a preguntar confundido.- ¿No es mejor si se ven normalmente?

-No creo que sea tan fácil Ash.- Misty se sentó más derecha en el sillón tirando su cuerpo un poco hacía atrás.- ¿Tú te verías con otra persona si estás a punto de casarte?

-No comprendo.- El moreno parecía cada vez más confundido.- ¿Clemont va a casarse?

-No.- Misty lo observó de reojo.- Él no va casarse.

-Pero.- Si Clemont no iba a casarse, ¿Cuál era el problema?- No comprendo Misty, ¿Podrías explicarte?

-De acuerdo.- Misty se acomodó de nueva cuenta en el sillón.- Pero no me interrumpas, ¿Okey?- Lo amenazó con la mirada.

-Prometo no hablar.- Ash tomó la bolsa de aperitivos y se acercó a Misty en señal que le prestaría muchísima atención.

-El día que llegué a la ciudad me topé con esta niña Serena en un café.- Misty comenzó a contar su historia.- Como el encuentro fue algo brusco y ella votó mi cartera quedamos en reunirnos.- Junto sus piernas y tomo un par de aperitivos.- Acordamos reunirnos en la tarde en la Plaza Azul, allí decidimos tomar un taxi y dirigirnos a un restaurante.- Terminados sus aperitivos tomó un poco de jugo antes de continuar.- En el restaurante yo la notaba un tanto extraña, no comía y parecía bastante nerviosa, así que le pedí de hablar, ella es la que va a casarse pero hay un problema.

-¿Problema?- Ash se sorprendió pero al notar el enojo de su amiga automáticamente cerró su boca.

-Como decía.- Misty continuó.- Hay un problema con eso Ash.- Levantó su mirada para verlo.- Serena no está segura de amar a su prometido.- La sorpresa del moreno fue tan grande que terminó por ahogarse.- ¿Verdad? Yo casi termino igual.- Misty se tiró contra el respaldo del sillón una vez que le extendió un poco de jugo a Ash.- Ella me contó que a pesar de la clase de persona que es su prometido no cree amarlo, que en realidad fue siempre aprecio, estaba tan mal que le di un consejo.

~Flash Back~

 _-¿Puedo darte un consejo?- Misty soltó a la chica sobándole un poco su espalda para que así deje de llorar._

 _-Por favor.- Serena se limpió sus ojos con el revés de su mano observando luego a la pelirroja._

 _-Si no amas a tu prometido será mejor que no sigas con lo de tu boda._

 _-Pero él y mamá están tan felices._

 _-¿Y tú lo estás?_

 _-¿Yo?- La pregunta sorprendió a la chica que observó a Misty con sorpresa._

 _-Si, tú, ¿Estás feliz sabiendo que vas a casarte con alguien que no amas?- Serena bajó su mirada, Misty suspiró y tomando sus manos continuó.- Escucha Serena, como te dije no soy nadie para entrometerme en esto pero.- Presionó un poco los dedos de la chica.- No debes dejar que la felicidad de otros lleve a que sacrifiques tu propia felicidad, si tu prometido de verdad te quiere va a saber aceptarlo, claro si es que se lo explicas bien y en calma, ¿Entiendes?_

 _-Comprendo.- Serena volvió a bajar su mirada y soltando un gran suspiro dijo.- Esta bien, hablaré con él y le diré que pasa.- Gracias Misty.- Le dijo ahora observándola mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa._

~Fin del Flash Back~

-Bueno luego de eso me abrazó y la acompañé unas cuantas cuadras caminando, le informe también que podía llamarme cuando lo deseara y luego volví aquí.- La pelirroja buscaba un poco de jugo pero al no sentir sonido alguno por parte de su compañero decidió verlo.- ¿Ash?

-¿Qué Serena que?- El moreno la observó con sus ojos abiertos de tal forma que parecía que se saldrían de su rostro.

-¡Siii!- Misty giró a él moviendo su rostro afirmativamente.- Creo que Serena le pedirá perdón a su prometido diciendo que en realidad ama a Clemont, aunque.- Tirándose de nueva cuenta contra el respaldo del sillón y colocando su dedo índice sobre su mentón continuó.- Supongo que también le dirá de compensarle por todo lo que invirtió en ella con la organización de la boda, la comida, regalos.- A medida que enumeraba cada cosa que decía el enojo de Ash crecía, claro que ella no lo notó hasta que.

-¡NO!- El golpe del moreno en el sillón asustó un poco a Misty.

-¿Estas bien Ash?- La pelirroja trató de tocarlo pero el movimiento brusco de Ash no se lo permitió.

-¡No se lo voy a permitir!- El maestro Pokémon había saltado, literalmente, de su lugar mientras presionaba sus puños.- ¡¿Quién se cree que es para hacerme esto a mi?!- Gritaba mientras soltaba unos cuantos puñetazos al aire.- Él es mi amigo, ¡Mi amigo!- Ash seguía soltando puñetazos contra el aire maldiciendo ante la mirada de una Misty que lo observaba entre asustada y sorprendida.- Espera.- De golpe se detuvo y giro observando a Misty seriamente.- Misty.

-¿Sii?- La pelirroja retrocedió un poco sobre el sillón.

-¿Estas segura de que Serena te dijo eso?- El moreno la tomo de los brazos tomando asiento junto a ella.- No lo estas inventando, ¿Cierto?- La movió un poco acercándola a él.

-¿Estas loco?- Misty trataba de soltarse de su agarre sin éxito.- Ni siquiera conozco al prometido, ¿Cómo habría de inventar algo como eso?

-¿Qué no lo conoces? ¡¿Qué no lo conoces?!- Ash volvió a levantarse sumamente molesto aún tomando a la pelirroja con fuerza.- ¡Claro que lo conoces Misty!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?!- Misty no podía soportarlo, Ash la lastimaba, así que de un movimiento rápido, ayudada por su enojo al verse aún apresada con fuerza, logró liberarse para empujar un poco a Ash.- ¡Actúas como si tu fueras su prometido!- Volvió a empujarlo con fuerza pero Ash ni siquiera la observaba, su mirada se encontraba oculta tras su cabello.- Oh.- La voz de Misty pareció apagarse de pronto al notar el porqué de aquel silencio.- Así que es eso.

-Lo siento Misty.- Ash se acercó a ella.- No quería que te enteraras así, yo.- Pero al quererla tocar ella se corrió con brusquedad.- Perdón.- Volvió a agachar su mirada.

-Perdón, ¡¿Perdón?!- Misty lo observó fijamente con sus puños presionados.- Perdón tengo que pedirme a mi misma por haber permitido que volvieras a besarme.- Su enojo era verdaderamente grande.- Me mentiste, ¡Me ocultaste lo de tu boda y me hiciste quedar como una tonta!- Golpeó el suelo con su pie sumamente molesta.- ¿Es divertido burlarse de mi?- Le preguntó colocando sus manos en su pecho.

-Ahora estamos a mano.

-¿Qué?- La respuesta del moreno la sorprendió, no creía lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿Esto fue en venganza?

-Tú me mentiste primero.- Ash levantó su vista para observarla.- Tú fuiste la que no me contó sobre su puesto, la que, en vez de llamarme y darme una explicación, decidió irse y desaparecer, Todo esto es tu culpa.- La señaló molesto.

-¡¿Mi culpa?!- ¿Su culpa? ¿Ash le hablaba en serio? Misty no creía lo que oía, ¿Cómo podía echarle a ella la culpa?

-¡Claro que es tu culpa!- El grito de Ash, lejos de asustarla, provocó que la pelirroja presionara sus puños soportando su enojo.- ¡Si no me hubieras dicho que tenías cosas, "secretas".- Recalcó la palabra secretas con sus dedos.- Que hacer, yo no hubiera venido en primer lugar a Kalos y no estaría pasando por esto! ¡Tú tienes toda la maldi…!- Pero sus palabras habían sido calladas por un fuerte estruendo, Misty, sin poder soportar un segundo más su molestia y dolor, le había propinado una cachetada que terminó por correr la mirada del maestro Pokémon.

-Vete de mi casa ahora mismo.- La voz de Misty se oía tan fría que por un momento, aquel frío pareció recorrer el cuello de Ash provocándole temor.- Vete.- Volvió a repetir acercándose a la puerta de entrada para abrirla dejando ver como los primeros rayos de luz se asomaban por el horizonte, su mirada se encontraba oculta bajo su flequillo pero eso no le impedía a Ash el ver que se encontraba llorando.

-Yo.

-¡Que te vayas de aquí Ketchum, no quiero volver a ver tu rostro nunca más!- Ash iba a hablar pero aquel grito de Misty se lo prohibió provocando que el moreno, con su mirada oculta y apresurando su paso, saliera de aquella casa sintiendo al final el golpe seco de la puerta cerrándose tras su espalda.- ¡Demonios!- Maldijo al momento que, con su puño derecho, golpeaba la puerta con fuerza para luego dejarse caer sentada al suelo dejando que su cuerpo se deslice por la madera.- ¡Soy una estúpida!- Por más que quería no podía soportar sus lágrimas pero no eran de dolor, no, eran de furia, frustración, deseo por gritar todo lo que sentía.

Permaneció un tiempo apoyada contra la puerta de entrada de la casa, sus piernas se encontraban flexionadas contra su pecho, sus brazos las abrazaban con fuerza escondiendo su rostro, callado, frío. No quería moverse, ni siquiera cuando su celular comenzó a sonar desde la pequeña mesa ratona de la sala, la segunda vez que la música comenzó a sentirse en la sala sólo levantó su cabeza y observó por sobre sus brazos.

-Quizás sea desde Kanto pidiéndome que regrese, que no es necesario tener la firma de éste horrible lugar.- Con suma paciencia, susurrando como si los vidrios fueran a romperse con la más mínima elevación de su voz, se levantó y caminó hacía el mueble donde su teléfono celular no dejaba de sonar, lo tomó y colocó el auricular en su oído.- Diga.- Acción de la cual se arrepentía en aquel momento.- Si Diantha.- La presidenta de la sede correspondiente de la región la llamaba en aquel momento.

" _-¡Misty! Quería informarte que ya tenemos lista una respuesta a la propuesta que nos presentaste."_

-¿Ya?- Sin poder creerlo observó su reloj, no daban más de las siete de la mañana, seguramente Ash los llamó luego de su discusión.

" _-Así es, quería saber si podíamos acordar una nueva reunión para esta tarde o, si te parece mejor, mañana en la mañana."_

La pelirroja deseaba con todo su corazón regresar lo antes posible a su amada región pero recordó que Lillit se encontraría de viaje un día más junto al profesor, quizás podría tener su reunión ese mismo día y así no volvería a ver a Ash por mucho tiempo.

-Esta tarde, cuanto antes mejor, así lo prefiero.

" _-En ese caso te veremos esta tarde a las seis en punto."_

-De acuerdo.- Asintió Misty dejando libre un gran suspiro.- Hasta las seis Diantha.- Se despidió cortando de inmediato la comunicación.- La última.- Tomando su celular con ambas manos comenzó a golpearse su frente con suavidad.- Es la última vez que lo verás Misty.- Con un último golpe cerró sus ojos colocando ahora su celular en sus labios.- ¡Concéntrate!

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Esto es el colmo.

Su cama se encontraba cubierta de papeles, fotos, cuadros. Quería pruebas, algún indicio que le permitiera ver que tan ciego había estado todo ese tiempo.

-Veamos cuanto tiempo jugaron conmigo.- Se dejó caer sentado sobre aquel desorden observando un pequeño álbum que su compañera había guardado en un pequeño cajón.- Viaje, viaje, viaje.- Pasaba las imágenes en busca de algo, alguna cosa que, aunque fuera pequeña, le demostrara que tan idiota había sido.- Nada.- Se encontraba molesto, las pocas imágenes que había visto no le decían nada.- No puedo encontrar na…- Pero de pronto lo encontró.- Mira.- Llamó a su amigo que lo observaba desde el suelo.- Mira.- Al segundo llamado subió a su lado.- ¿Lo ves?- En la foto se podía observar a su compañera sonriendo con un pequeño sonrojo, su Pokémon lo observó sin comprender.- ¿No lo ves?- Ante la negativa de su amigo señaló la imagen.- Obsérvalo a él, su gesto.- Veía como aquel chico, de una forma casi disimulada, acariciaba un mechón del cabello de la chica.- No es posible.- Presionaba la foto de tal forma que parecía que iba a romperla.- ¡Soy un completo idiota!- Terminando por hacer un bollo aquella foto la aventó contra la pared.- ¡Tan grande, tan grande que ya cubro toda la vía láctea!- Seguía molesto, golpeaba la cama provocando que no solo las fotos salieran volando, sino también su pequeño amigo amarillo, que al verse en el suelo con su espalda dolorida no dudó ni un segundo en lanzarle un ataque eléctrico a su amigo.-Gracias Pikachu, lo necesitaba.- Ash lo observó suspirando mientras se dejaba caer sobre la cama moviendo las pocas fotos que allí quedaban, Pikachu subió a su lado palmeándole la mejilla izquierda.- No puedo creerlo.- Su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna marca del techo.- Ellos.- Su voz le temblaba.- Me mintieron.- Una solitaria lágrima recorría su rostro, así fue seguida de muchas más, no pestañeaba, ni siquiera cuando su vista se vio borrosa a causa del líquido que liberaban.

-Pikapi.- Pikachu pasaba su pequeña mano por el rostro de su amigo tratando de calmar un poco sus lágrimas.

-Gracias.- Ash observó a su amigo acariciando su cabeza con suavidad.- Bueno.- Seguidamente se limpió su rostro y se levantó de su cama soltando un enorme suspiro.- Primero lo primero.- Se dirigió a su armario y cambiando su ropa observó a su amigo.- Tenemos un asunto que terminar antes de ver hasta donde son capaces de llegar con su mentira.- Tomó un abrigo liviano y con un movimiento de su mano salió de su habitación para luego salir a la calle en compañía de Pikachu.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Aquí está tu café Misty.

-Gracias Diantha.- La pelirroja tomó la taza con motivo de burbujas bebiendo un poco del líquido caliente.- Entonces, al haber certificado que mi firma es legal y que este proyecto le dará a la región varios puntos extra, ¿Damos por finalizada la revisión de documentos?- Misty observó a todos los presentes, los cuales le asintieron con una sonrisa.

-Señorita.- Malva llamó la atención de Misty.- ¿Cómo logró llegar tan alto en la liga? Digo.- La chica de cabello rosado movía su mano derecha mientras pensaba como decir lo siguiente.- Por su edad, tenemos entendido que es demasiado joven.

-Pues si.- Misty reía.- El tema de mi edad jugaba bastante en contra en el momento de asumir mi puesto pero.- Bebió un poco de café.- El paso que di junto a uno de mis Pokémon fue el que marcó mi inicio en lo que ahora soy.

-¿Así que fue gracias a algo que pasó con su Pokémon?- Malva se veía bastante emocionada, había colocado sus codos sobre la mesa para sostener su cabeza con sus palmas.- ¿Podría contarnos?

-Claro.- Misty sonrió acomodándose en su silla.- Resulta que…

-¡Que bueno que estén todos aquí!- La entrada del campeón Pokémon interrumpió a la pelirroja, la cual se cruzó de brazos al verlo entrar sumamente molesta.

-¡Ash!- Diantha se había levantado de su silla poniéndose a un lado del chico.- No puedes interrumpir a Misty así.

-Quiero terminar con esto enseguida.- Haciendo caso omiso a la presidenta el moreno se colocó en la esquina de la larga mesa de la sala tomando la carpeta que Misty había dejado antes.- No quiero ver estos papeles.

-¡Ash!- Diantha trataba de hablarle pero fue interrumpida por la pelirroja, la cual se levantó de su silla giratoria colocando su brazo frente a la presidenta.

-Supongo que ya tomaste una decisión, ¿Cierto?- Ante el movimiento afirmativo del chico Misty cruzó sus brazos.- ¿Cuál es tu decisión?

-No firmaré, nadie lo hará.

-¡¿Qué?!- Los cuatro miembros de la élite y la presidenta casi saltan de sus lugares ante la sorpresa.- ¿Cómo que no firmaremos Ash?- Diantha fue quien tomó la palabra.

-Así que.- Misty descruzó sus brazos observando al moreno.- ¿Dejarás a la región fuera del proyecto?- Ante la pregunta de la chica todos giraron viendo a Ash.

-Claro que no.- Ash negó cruzando sus brazos.

-¿Entonces?- Misty volvió a cruzar sus brazos mientras los demás esperaban pacientes la respuesta del moreno.

-Firmaré sólo si el presidente viene a pedírmelo.

-¿El presidente?

-Si.- Ash asintió ante la pequeña sonrisa de Misty.- No quiero darle mi firma a alguien como tú.- La señaló.

-¿Cómo yo?- Misty se señalo posando su mano derecha en su pecho, Ash le asintió.- ¿Y como soy yo?- Ante la pregunta Diantha negaba un tanto asustada.

-Tú Misty.- Ash descruzó sus brazos y caminó un poco hacía ella.- No eres nadie, no eres más que una simple mujer que se cree mucho, eres como un Magikarp que solo sirve para entrenamiento.- Ash estaba obteniendo el resultado deseado, el rostro de la pelirroja se había tensado en una mueca de fastidio.- Una simple don nadie cuyo único propósito es servir a otros, estar bajo las órdenes de alguien más.

-Ash.- Diantha se encontraba preocupada, Misty había cerrado sus ojos molesta.

-Igual que un gusano.

Los ojos de la pelirroja se abrieron como platos, sus puños se habían tensado mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados, ante aquello no solo Diantha se encontraba preocupada, sino también los miembros de la élite.

-Como un Caterpie.- Ash sonreía aún más, sabía que aquello sin duda provocaría que ella se vaya sin volver.- Como un pequeño y débil Caterpie en tierras de grandes y poderosos Talonflames.

Misty había bajado su mirada, la presión en sus manos sorprendió a los demás al ver como sus manos blancas por la presión caían cada una a un lado de su cuerpo.

-¡Ash!- Diantha se acercó al moreno tomándolo de su brazo.- ¡¿Qué crees que haces?!

-Poner en su lugar a ésta mujer.- La mirada del moreno se centró en Misty.- Mujer que se cree con el poder de venir a exigir una firma cuando lo único que debería exigir es un aumento de su sueldo.- Nadie creía lo que oía.

-¡¿A caso estas loco muchacho?!- Tileo fue quien tomó la palabra levantándose de su lugar de un movimiento rápido.- ¡¿Quieres enviarnos al fondo del mar con los Pokémon acuáticos?!- No solo Tileo se encontraba molesto, los demás miembros de la élite observaban al campeón igual de molestos.

-Lo único que quiero es que el presidente de la liga venga a pedirme su firma, no quiero entregarle los papeles a una simple secretaría.- La pequeña risa de Misty desconcertó al moreno y asustó a los demás, los cuales guardaron silencio al verla levantar su mirada con su ceño fruncido y una media sonrisa curva dibujada en su rostro.

-Nadie mencionó que Lillit vendría a buscar los papeles.

-¡Misty nosotros lo sentimos mucho!- Diantha soltó a Ash y a paso veloz se acercó a la chica haciendo una reverencia.- ¡Lo sentimos mucho en nombre de Ash!

-¿Por qué se disculpan con ella?- Ash se encontraba molesto.

-¡Ya calla niño!- Drácena golpeó la madera de la mesa con sus manos.- ¡Nos meterás en un enorme problema!

-Tranquilos.- El movimiento de la mano derecha de Misty calló a todos.- Por esto debería quitar a la región de Kalos no solo del nuevo proyecto, sino desligar a la región de la liga Pokémon prohibiendo así que se celebre la liga regional.- Los murmullos entre los presentes no se hizo esperar.- Pero.- De nuevo silencio.- Por usted señorita Diantha no lo haré.- La mencionada suspiró.

-¿Quién te crees que eres para tomar una decisión como esa?- Ash se acercó más a ella con su ceño fruncido.- Ni aunque fueras la mano derecha del presidente podrás obtener mi firma.

-No necesito que nadie me diga que puedo o no hacer, nadie cuestiona mis decisiones.- Misty había relajado su rostro observando al moreno.- Yo soy la persona que te esta dando trabajo a ti y a todos ellos, el pequeño Caterpie que posee en sus manos el poder para dejarte en la calle si así lo quiere.- Con su mano simulaba presionar algo con fuerza, aquellas, sus palabras habían desconcertado a Ash.- El Magikarp que durante su entrenamiento derrotaría al mismo Arceus con solo un golpe.- Terminó dejando caer su mano hecha puño contra la madera de la mesa.

-¿A que te refieres con eso?- Ash había bajado el tono de su voz, si ella era todo lo que decía entonces…

-Deja de atrasar mi trabajo Ketchum, no tengo tiempo que perder contigo.

-Ella es la presidenta Ash.- Las palabras de Diantha sorprendieron al moreno quien no quería creer aquello.

-Eso es mentira.- Se negaba a creer.

-No lo es.- Malva se estiró un poco sobre la mesa alcanzando la carpeta donde se encontraban archivados los papeles del proyecto.- El contrato tiene el sello y la firma del presidente, o en este caso presidenta.- Quitó el papel donde figuraba el contrato y se lo extendió al chico.

-Creo que debo presentarme apropiadamente.- Misty extendió su mano derecha ante la mirada sorprendida del moreno.- Soy Misty Waterflower, ex líder de gimnasio, actual presidenta de la liga Pokémon.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hola a todos/as! Pido disculpas por la publicación tan tardía de esto X3... Soy una irresponsable UnU... Pero créanlo o no, no podía escribir este capítulo, se me estaba haciendo bastante difícil la verdad XD... Pero bueno ya salió al fin :D...**_

 _ **Espero y puedan disculparme X3... Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan review como así también a los que solo leen y siguen mi historia, gracias de verdad X3... Sin más los dejo para que lean este nuevo capítulo de esta loca historia :3...**_

 _ **.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**_

Capitulo IV:

Su mano se encontraba aún extendida frente a la mirada sorprendida del campeón del lugar, había comenzado a balancearla suavemente al sentirla un tanto adormecida.

Él no lo podía creer, observaba sin saber que hacer a la chica frente a él, movió su mano para presionar la de ella pero al último segundo la convirtió en puño dejándola caer a un costado de su cuerpo mientras fruncía su entrecejo.

-Mentirosa.- Soltó aquella palabra como si con eso tratara de ocultar la sorpresa que llevaba.

-¿Sigues sin creerme?- Ella bajó su mano de forma lenta sin inmutarse por demás.- ¿Qué debo hacer para que me creas?

-Una batalla.- Fue directo.- Si en verdad eres la presidenta de la liga y tienes tanto poder, debes demostrarlo sorprendiéndome en batalla.

Todos los presentes observaron a Misty, había cruzado sus brazos mientras suspiraba cerrando los ojos.

-¿Desde cuando tan exigente y más con un superior?- Entreabrió sus ojos verde azulados y lo observó semi sonriente, Ash solo mantuvo su pose desafiante.- ¿Sabes que si pierdes puedo considerar hasta degradarte del puesto donde estás manifestando la falta de profesionalismo de la sede de la región al momento de elegir a quien debe representarlos?- El silencio repentino luego de aquello dejaba ver un notorio sentimiento de temor proveniente de todos.

-Está bromeando, ¿Verdad señorita?- Malva fue la que se atrevió a hablar ante el semblante aterrado de Ash, quien no podía articular palabra alguna.

-No, no bromeo.- Su mirada se centró en la chica de cabello rosado mientras tomaba las carpetas que habían quedado un tanto desordenadas sobre la mesa.- Siendo de un grado bastante superior que el de él.- Señaló por un momento al moreno.- Puedo considerar que esa repentina señal de rebeldía exigiendo una batalla es en realidad una forma de poner en duda la decisión del consejo de la liga al momento de elegirme.- Hizo una pausa antes de continuar.- Por lo tanto, al momento de encontrarme victoriosa podría directamente pedirle que abandone su puesto y la región regresando a Kanto, donde se le presentaría un sumario por desacato a mi autoridad como presidenta y temo que eso no es todo.- Terminado de juntar las carpetas observó a todos.- También puedo enviar un sumario a la sede donde le pediría a todos retomar las pruebas necesarias para mantener sus puestos considerando negligente su elección.- Ante aquello el nerviosismo no se hizo esperar, los murmullos asustados entre los miembros hicieron sonreír a la chica.- Pero.- Bajó las carpetas golpeando la mesa llamando la atención de todos con una sonrisa.- Considerando que no tienen la culpa ante el acto impulsivo del señor Ketchum y viendo que a causa de encontrarse ante una vida feliz formada por la mentira se entiende que desconfíe.- Aquello exaltó al moreno.- Voy a permitirle tener una batalla uno a uno esta tarde.

-Dime lugar y horario.- Ash tratando de ocultar sus diferentes emociones la observó fijamente esperando respuesta.

-De verdad deberías cambiar esa actitud exigente.- Misty volvió a tomar las carpetas acomodándolas debajo de su brazo derecho antes de moverse unos pasos hacía la puerta que daba entrada al lugar.- No es tan tarde ahora.- Mencionó observando su pequeño reloj pulsera.- Haré unos llamados y cuando tenga una respuesta me comunicaré contigo mediante Diantha.- Abrió la puerta y observó al grupo.- Espere mi llamado.- Y ante la reverencia de la presidenta y luego de los cuatro miembros de la élite se fue del lugar cerrando la puerta.

-Ay Arceus.- Diantha se había dejado caer sobre la silla que descansaba en la cabecera de la mesa mientras observaba al techo.

-No sé en qué demonios pensabas muchacho.- Tileo lo observó seriamente y giró cruzando sus brazos para observar las calles de la ciudad por el gran ventanal de la sala.

-Casi nos metes en muchos problemas.- Narciso se había sentado en una de las sillas girando con sus ojos cerrados.- De verdad debería ahogarte con uno de mis Pokémon.

-Mejor yo lo quemo vivo con uno de los míos.- Malva había optado por seguir los pasos de Tileo observando de igual manera la ciudad, Ash solamente se había puesto de espaldas a todos aún molesto.

-Mejor primero nos calmamos todos.- Drácena les hablaba con una sonrisa tratando de calmar la situación.- El enojarnos entre nosotros no arreglará el error de Ash.

-No sé que problema hayas tenido con ella Ash, pero no puedes hacer esto.- Diantha fue quien tomó la palabra nuevamente.

-Esa mujer no se merece ni que esté pensando en ella ahora mismo.- El moreno tenía sus ojos cerrados, si bien quería procesar todo lo que acababa de suceder no podía hacerlo, hora todo le era más claro, por eso ella estaba tan entusiasmada al decirle que era un secreto lo que iba a decirle, por eso lo había recibido tan feliz el día que él la dejó.- Es irritante.- Presionaba sus puños recordando el inicio de ese día y la reacción de ella cuando le gritó ambas veces, su mirada, sus ojos brillosos colmados de lágrimas, se odiaba y a ella por hacerle eso.

-Irritante o no, casi nos haces perder todo a nosotros.- Diantha se había reincorporado sobre la silla y golpeaba la mesa con las palmas de sus manos.- Con un solo chasquido de sus dedos ella hasta puede hacer que la sede de esta región desaparezca.

-Lo sé y lo siento.- Ash dejaba salir aquellas palabras con un suspiro.

-No importa.- Diantha lo frenó levantándose de su lugar.- Solo trata de no meternos en más problemas.- Sentenció moviendo sus manos como si cortara el aire.- Ahora vamos todos por un café y algo dulce, siento que voy a morir.- Ante el movimiento afirmativo de todos, la presidenta, los miembros de la élite y hasta el mismo Ash salieron del lugar para dirigirse hacía el restaurante más cercano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lejos de todo aquello una muchacha de cabello color zanahoria disfrutaba de un colorido plato de ensalada, Misty había decidido regresar al restaurante le Postín, allí se sentía bastante cómoda, más con la atención que Lucy le proporcionaba, lograba tranquilizarse por un rato.

-¿Diga?- El sonido de su teléfono celular había interrumpido ese corto lapso de paz que sentía logrando que su rostro se pusiera tenso.- ¡Oh señor Goodshow!

" _-¿Esperabas a alguien más?- Del otro lado del auricular se podían sentir unas pequeñas risas."_

-No, descuide, solo estaba pensando un poco.

" _-Entiendo.- El silencio invadió el lugar por unos minutos hasta que la voz del antiguo presidente se escuchó de nuevo.- Lamento molestarte pero necesito pedirte un favor enorme querida."_

-Usted dirá.- Misty sonrió suspirando un poco.

" _-Necesito que te dirijas al gimnasio de la ciudad, me llegó el informe que el líder del lugar acaba de recibir nuevos Pokémon enviados desde aquí y necesito que observes que todo esté en condiciones de continuar con las batallas."_

-En cuanto acabe mi cena, iré de inmediato hacía allá, no se preocupe.- Misty sonreía como si él pudiera observarla.

" _-Muchas gracias Misty.- El señor del otro lado le hablaba tan cálidamente que lograba calmarla un poco.- Hablaremos mañana para ver cual fue tu decisión, cuidate."_

-Lo prometo.- Misty movía un poco su ensalada.- Hasta mañana, descanse.- Se despidió cortando la comunicación.- Fue muy oportuno señor, muy oportuno.- Sonrió para si recordando quien era el líder de aquel gimnasio.

Luego de terminar tranquilamente su ensalada procedió a pedir a Lucy que llamara a un taxi para ella al tiempo que pagaba su cuenta, el auto no tardó mucho en llegar a recogerla al lugar partiendo de inmediato, el camino al gimnasio Pokémon no se hizo tan largo, a aquella hora el transito parecía encontrarse calmado y las calles casi vacías permitían su libre circulación.

El gran edificio donde se encontraba el gimnasio de la zona se alzaba espléndidamente brillante al verse acariciado con los intensos últimos rayos de aquel bonito atardecer.

-¿Qué hora es?- Observaba su reloj mientras el automóvil buscaba un buen lugar donde estacionar, "19:30hs".- Perfecto.- Aquellos números seguro hacían que su sonrisa creciera.

-Ya llegamos señorita.

-De acuerdo.- Tomando su bolso sacó de el unos cuantos billetes para entregárselos al hombre mientras descendía del auto.- Muchas gracias.- Se despidió con una corta reverencia antes de caminar con dirección al enorme edificio.

Delante de las puertas principales un hombre un tanto robusto la esperaba con una sonrisa, podía ver como movía su mano es señal de saludo, al llegar delante de él detuvo sus pasos observándolo.

-Buenas tardes casi noches señorita.- La saludó el hombre de ojos café con una corta reverencia.- Soy Meyer.- Se presentó.

-Hola señor Meyer, soy Misty.- La pelirroja le devolvió el saludo moviendo un poco su cabeza.- Tengo entendido que usted es el padre del líder del lugar, ¿Cierto?

-Así es, Clemont no tardará en llegar, supongo que usted es quien verá a los Pokémon.

-En efecto.- Misty sonrió.- Acabo de recibir un llamado alertándome que habían recibido nuevos Pokémon así que vine a investigar, también le daré un vistazo a la nueva instalación del nuevo campo de batallas si no es mucha molestia.

-Claro que no, sería un enorme placer obtener su opinión al respecto.- Meyer se giró para abrir las puertas.- Adelante por favor.- La invitó a pasar con un movimiento de su mano izquierda.

A medida que ingresaban por el pasillo, camino a la arena de combate, Misty se sorprendía cada vez más, el gimnasio sin duda había mejorado bastante desde la última vez que lo visitó.

-Veo que el líder estuvo trabajando muy duro en él.

-Si, Clemont le hizo algunas mejoras en cuanto a color y demás.

Al llegar a las pequeñas puertas donde sobre ellas descansaba el símbolo del gimnasio, Meyer de un corto empujón las abrió permitiéndole el paso a la pelirroja, allí delante de ellos en el centro del campo se encontraba un robot con cuatro Pokémon eléctricos, aquellos pequeños que si todo salía bien ese mismo día comenzarían su entrenamiento para luchar junto a su nuevo entrenador.

-Bien Misty.- Meyer se adelantó colocándose a un lado del robot.- El es Clembot, Mi hijo lo diseñó para que lo reemplazara cuando estuvo viajando por la región.- Presentó al robot tomándolo del cuello provocando que Misty riera ante el actuar de él.

-Su hijo hizo un gran trabajo con él.- Se acercó unos pasos y estiró su mano.- Mucho gusto Clembot.

-Igualmente señorita.- Clembot tomó la mano de la chica devolviendo el saludo.

-Y ellos son los cuatro pequeños Pokémon que llegaron al gimnasio.- Moviendo su mano Meyer mostró a las criaturas que observaban a la pelirroja algo ansiosos.- Clemont estuvo hablando con ellos, creo que les dijo que alguien vendría a verlos antes de entrenar, que debían causar una buena impresión jaja.- Reía mientras rascaba su cabeza nervioso.

-Que tierno de su parte.- Misty sonrió y se paseó una vez delante de las pequeñas criaturas antes de observarlas una a una.- Veamos.- El primer Pokémon observado fue uno con aspecto de oveja.- Su lana se ve bastante saludable, no tiene ninguna marca que muestre falta de vitaminas o proteínas.- Miraba su lana buscando si poseía cambio de color a causa de una posible enfermedad.- La esfera de su cola parece ya tener un hermoso brillo natural.- Terminó de observar al Pokémon acariciando su cabeza ante la señal de felicidad del mismo.- Sigamos.- Se movió solo un poco para observar ahora a un Pokémon de color negro y blanco muy parecido a las cebras.- A ver tu pequeño.- En él examinó el color de sus ojos, su crin y patas.- Será muy bueno aprendiendo ataques eléctricos potentes, la estética de su crin muestra que podrá almacenar gran cantidad de energía, sus ojos no tienen ninguna anomalía así que su vista no corre peligro y sus patas lo ayudarán mucho cuando necesite aprender ataques como nitro carga.

-¡Eso es estupendo!- Meyer se emocionó, dos de los Pokémon tenían la aprobación de la chica, solo faltaban dos más.- ¿Y ellos?

-Pues.- Misty se movió un poco hasta ver a un pequeño Pokémon azul dentro de una pequeña pecera.- Es un tipo agua.- Se agachó un poco para así poder observarlo mejor.- Viéndolo así puedo decirle que si lo evolucionan tendrán un poderoso Pokémon, desarrollara su habilidad de absorbe electricidad lo que no solo lo hará inmune a los tipo eléctricos, sino que también lo ayudará a recuperarse si se encuentra herido.- Pasando su mano cerca de la cabeza del Pokémon vio como sus tentáculos en forma de antena se activaban.- Es perfecto, sus tentáculos poseen una buena sensibilidad, sus ataques eléctricos serás fuertes si lo entrena bajo el agua hasta que evolucione.

-Es increíble.- Meyer sonreía sorprendido, no creía que con solo verlo supiera todo aquello.- ¿Cómo puede saber eso sin examinarlo?

-Si bien me veo obligada a saber acerca de todos los Pokémon mi especialidad son los tipo agua.- Mientras respondía llegó donde el último Pokémon, éste la observaba un tanto tímido y tembloroso, su sorpresa fue un tanto grande al querer acercar su mano.- Señor Meyer.- Llamó al hombre que la observaba expectante.

-¿Sucede algo malo?

-¿Podría tomar al Pokémon mientras espero a Clemont?- Se había inclinado agachada abrazando sus rodillas mientras observaba al pequeño Pokémon amarillo, cualquiera que la viera delante de él hubiera jurado que saldría corriendo.

-¿Sucede algo malo?- Su pregunta fue pasada por alto pero al ver al Pokémon entendió.- Oh ya entiendo, ese pequeño llegó tan asustado como lo ve ahora, no sabemos que puede estar pasándole.- Rascó su cabeza quitando su boina.

-¿Puedo?- Misty volvió a preguntar y ante la afirmación del hombre acercó su mano recibiendo una pequeña descarga.- Entiendo, es fuerte.- No quitó su mano, solo la posó delante del Pokémon y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa.- Está bien.- La pequeña criatura la observó a ella y luego a su mano para así subirse sobre ésta y dejar que Misty lo sostuviera.

-¿Sucede algo malo con él?- Meyer se encontraba un tanto preocupado, temía que aquel Pokémon no cumpliera con los requisitos para el gimnasio.

-Lo único malo con él es que esta asustado.- Misty observaba de cerca al pequeño Pokémon eléctrico.- Parece que tuvo alguna mala experiencia con personas, quizás con quien lo crió antes de llegar aquí.- Acariciaba la pequeña cabeza de aquella criatura cuando las puertas del lugar se abrieron con fuerza dejando ver a una nueva figura.

-¡Papá no vas a creer lo que…!- Pero las palabras del chico murieron al ver allí a la pelirroja, de pronto se sentía muy nervioso y sin poder moverse.

-¡Clemont!- El hombre lo saludó abriendo sus brazos.- Déjame que te presente a…- Pero se vio sorprendido por el rápido movimiento de su hijo para llegar frente a la chica e inclinarse en un saludo.

-¡Es un gran honor y un placer conocerla al fin señorita Misty!- Clemont aún se mantenía inclinado ante la mirada sorprendida de la pelirroja que sin aguantar mucho más comenzó a reír sorprendiendo al chico.- ¿Dije algo malo?

-No tranquilo.- Misty movió su mano derecha en señal de despreocupación.- Solo que no debes usar tanta cortesía.- Extendió su mano frente al chico.- Es un placer Clemont.

Ambos se saludaron con un apretón de manos mientras que los Pokémon se acercaban a ellos.

-Por lo que puedo apreciar ya has visto a los Pokémon.

-Así es, Chinchou, Blitzle y Mareep están listos para empezar su entrenamiento, le deje varias consignas a tu padre pero desearía hablar contigo un poco sobre Joltik.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Ash.- La chica de cabello color ceniza lo llamaba luego de haber guardado su teléfono celular, se encontraban de nueva cuenta en su lugar de trabajo ordenando algunos archivos de la región.

-¿Sucede algo malo Diantha?- El moreno la observaba guardando una de las carpetas dentro de un cajón.

-Acabo de recibir el llamado de la presidenta.- Ante aquello el campeón del lugar se detuvo en seco observando el suelo.- Me informó que si no es mucho inconveniente le gustaría que tengan su batalla en media hora.

-¿Te dijo dónde?

-Si.- Ante la respuesta vio como el chico guardaba sus manos en los bolsillos de su Jean.- También me dijo que sería conveniente que estén los miembros del alto mando con nosotros.

-En ese caso vamos.- Ash observaba por el gran ventanal del lugar.- Si ella quiere verse humillada ante todos que así sea.

-Solo espero que el humillado no seas tú.- Diantha se acercó a el y le palmeó el hombro ante su mirada seria.- Te espero abajo, no perdamos más tiempo.

Se quedó unos momentos allí parado pensando, pensando en él, su pronto matrimonio, su puesto, en Misty, Clemont, en…

-¿Si Serena?

" _-Ash quería saber si tenías inconveniente en cenar solo hoy."_

-¿A qué se debe esa pregunta?- Suspiraba al sentir titubear a la voz del otro lado del móvil.

" _-Es que.- Hubo un silencio.- Debo acompañar a Shauna a casa de alguien."_

-¿A ésta hora?- Observó su reloj, "20:30".- ¿No te parece algo tarde?

" _-Es que me lo pidió por favor, si es por la cena y por el regreso a casa no te preocupes, cenaré con ella y luego alguno de los chicos me llevará."_

-Está bien.- Rascaba su cabeza resignado, no se sentía de ánimos para discutir.- De todos modos no regresaría temprano a casa, tengo algunos pendientes en el trabajo que debo resolver.

" _-¡Gracias Ash! Come bien, ¿Si?"_

-Okey.

" _-¡Te amo!"_

-Si, cuídate, adiós.- Cortó la comunicación terminando por golpear su frente con su celular.- ¿Qué haces con tu vida Ash? Dios.- Sentenció guardando el celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.- Ahora debes concentrarte en Misty, si, solo en la batalla.

Saliendo del lugar Diantha lo esperaba junto a los miembros del alto mando, subiéndose a sus coches se dirigieron rumbo al lugar acordado para la batalla que Ash tendría con Misty.

-¿El gimnasio Pokémon?- La sorpresa de Ash era enorme, nunca hubiera imaginado que la batalla sería allí.

-¿Te sorprende?- Diantha se acercó a él.- Me pareció una idea genial cuando Misty me lo informó, el gimnasio es el lugar ideal para un evento así.

Aunque el moreno se encontraba sorprendido no hizo más que seguir a Diantha ingresando ambos al lugar siendo seguidos por los miembros del alto mando.

Hacía tiempo que no visitaba aquel lugar y los cambios se hacían notar a medida que se acercaba a las puertas que ocultaban el enorme campo de batalla.

-¿Ash?- El rubio parecía sorprendido, no se esperaba la llegada del chico.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué?- Ash no entendía porqué se lo preguntaba, ¿Acaso él no sabía que iría?

-Bienvenido señor Ketchum.- La voz de Misty los interrumpió, se encontraba del otro lado del campo junto al padre del rubio.- Le comenté al padre de Clemont sobre utilizar el campo de batalla contra ti en nuestra presentación y no se opuso.

-¿Cómo oponerme?- El hombre se encontraba emocionado.- Ver a dos leyendas pelear aquí probando nuestro nuevo campo es algo fantástico.

-Muchas gracias seños Meyer.- Misty observó al hombre que se alejaba con una reverencia.- Ahora.- Observó a Ash tomando una esfera de su bolsillo.- ¿Te parece si acabamos con esto de una vez?

-Por mí.- El moreno cerró sus ojos igual tomando una esfera agrandándola en su mano.- Oye Clemont.- Al ver al rubio pudo notar la preocupación en su mirada, la cual se encontraba fija en la puerta de entrada.- ¿Clemont?- No tenía un buen presentimiento.

-¿Qué?- El rubio al fin lo observó.

-¿Aceptarías ser el juez en este encuentro?- Fue Misty quien hizo la pregunta ante la preocupación de ambos.

-S-si si.- Rápidamente Clemont tomó su lugar en medio del campo de batalla.- ¡Será una batalla uno a uno sin límites de tiempo.- Observaba a ambos chicos liberando un hondo suspiro.- El Pokémon que logre quedar de pie será el ganador!- Ash ya se preparaba para dejar libre a su Pokémon ante la mirada de Misty dándole la afirmación para que él comenzara.- ¡Comiencen!

-¡Sal Charizard!- La esfera que se encontraba en su mano fue lanzada mostrando frente a él la imponente figura alada de color naranja de su Pokémon, el cual soltó un rugido que retumbó en el lugar con fuerza.

-Buena elección del muchacho.- Meyer sonreía.

-De acuerdo.- Misty abrió su mano dejando ver que el color de su esfera era completamente blanco.- ¡Hora de la prueba final!- Luego de lanzarla, la luz que se disipaba dejaba ver a un Pokémon que sorprendió a Ash.

-¿Misty está loca?- Meyer observaba al Pokémon elegido por la pelirroja.- Posee doble debilidad ante el Charizard de Ash.

-Quizás solo deberíamos ver que sucede.- La mirada seria de Diantha provocó el silencio entre los espectadores.

-¿Cómo?- La sorpresa de Ash era enorme, ¿Cómo podía ella tener a ese Pokémon?- No importa.- No dejaría que nada lo sorprendiera.- La ventaja está de nuestro lado.

-Yo no me confiaría tanto si fuera tú.- Misty lejos de inmutarse cruzó sus brazos mientras observaba como la tranquilidad de su Pokémon molestaba a Charizard.- Como lo esperaba.- Con su mano derecha acomodó su cabello.- La actitud de tu Pokémon muestra inestabilidad, deberías controlar eso.

-¡¿Qué?!- El que Misty le marcara eso lo molestó.- Charizard es muy fuerte, no necesitamos tus críticas.

-El que sea fuerte no implica que sea un Pokémon vencedor en batalla.- Descruzó sus brazos por completo observando fijamente a Ash.- Al contrario de marcar la victoria eso puede llevarlo a su perdida inmediata, deberías saber bien eso.

-Mejor preocúpate por tu Pokémon que yo lo haré por el mío, ¡Charizard, ala de acero!- Su Pokémon acató la orden rápidamente acercándose a su oponente.

-¡Esquívalo!- Misty movió su mano al tiempo que su Pokémon esquivaba el ataque.

-¡Ataque ala!- Charizard mostraba gran velocidad al moverse cambiando de ataque rápidamente.

-Scizor mantente así.- El Pokémon insecto color rojo asintió y se mantuvo esquivando cada ataque.

Charizard se detuvo frente a Ash al ver que cada uno de sus ataques era esquivado por su oponente sin mucha complicación.

-¿Cómo es posible que tengas un Pokémon como Scizor?- Ash se encontraba desconcertado, hasta donde sabía a Misty le aterraban los Pokémon insecto.

-Tú podrías haber conocido su historia desde un inicio.- Las palabras de Misty desconcertaron un poco más a Ash.- Aquel día iba a pedirte que me acompañaras a la isla Murcott en el archipiélago naranja, ahí fue donde tuve mi prueba final antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora.

-¿Y fuiste sola a aquella isla llena de insectos?- Ash arqueó su ceja derecha, no podía creer eso.

-Claro que no.- Misty volvió a cruzar sus brazos.- Fui acompañada de mi mano derecha, quien me ayudó bastante ese día.

-¿Lillit?- Preguntó interrumpiendo.

-Gary.- Sentenció Misty sin mucho rodeo.- Ese día él fue.- Quiso continuar pero fue nuevamente interrumpida por el moreno, eso la molestaba.

-¡¿Gary?!- Ash se sobresaltó, ¿Había escuchado bien?

-Si, Gary.- Lo dicho por ella lejos de sorprender a Ash lo molestaba, sabía que aún existía cierta rivalidad entre ellos.- Gary se convirtió en el nuevo profesor Pokémon de la región suplantando al profesor Oak, ya que él fue uno de los primeros en enterarse de mi posición en la liga propuso ser el profesor ayudante y como su nivel de conocimiento en cuanto a investigación Pokémon se trata es muy alto, pues.- Movió sus hombros en despreocupación.- Terminó siendo mi mano derecha y quien me asesora, acompaña y ayuda a realizar cualquier cosa.

-¡¿Cómo puedes confiar en alguien como él?!- Ash se encontraba de verdad molesto, lo último que quería oír era que Gary y Misty eran tan cercanos.- Maldito Gary.- Mascullaba entre dientes lo suficientemente alto como para terminar de irritar a la pelirroja.

-¡Ya deja a Gary en paz!- Su grito llamó la atención del moreno.- Después de todo él no fue quien desapareció.- Aquello lo dejó perplejo.- ¡Ahora cierra tu boca y concéntrate en la historia de Scizor, ¿De acuerdo?!- Ante el movimiento afirmativo de Ash y las pequeñas risas de las mujeres en las gradas continuó.- Como venía diciendo.- Buscó a Ash con sus ojos entrecerrados y al verlo completamente mudo siguió.- El día de la prueba Gary llegó algo divertido a mi oficina.

~Flash Back~

-¡Tengo algo que hará que mueras!

Las puertas talladas de su oficina se abrieron dejando a la vista a un hombre de cabellos castaños con una amplia sonrisa.

-El hecho de verte aquí ya hace que quiera morirme.- Su vista no se despegaba de los papeles que tenía en sus manos.- Por si no lo has notado, estoy algo ocupada ahora Gary así que si no vas a decir a que vienes puedes retirarte, gracias.

-Auch.- El mencionado presionaba su pecho con ambas manos.- Tu frialdad va a congelarme un día de estos Misty.

-Sigo esperando Oak.

-Tengo el lugar donde debes realizar tu última prueba para la liga.- Se acercó a ella y movió una carpeta color café frente a la mirada sorprendida de la chica.

-¿Cómo?- Tomó la carpeta y la abrió quitando los papeles, en ellos se podían ver diferentes mapas y nombres.- ¿Islas naranja?- Levantó su vista hacía el chico sin comprender.

-Así es.- Gary asintió metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su bata.- El presidente te espera en isla Valencia, más específicamente en el laboratorio de la profesora Ivy.

-¡Es genial!- Misty se levantó de su lugar emocionado.- Ya regreso.- Tomó presurosa su cartera y abrigo.- Creo que ya sé como sorprenderé a Ash.

-Suerte, por si me necesitas estaré analizando a los nuevos Pokémon.- Gary pasó por su lado regalándole una sonrisa.

-Nos vemos luego Gary.- Misty lo saludó saliendo de las instalaciones camino a casa de Ash.

En poco tiempo se encontraba frente a la casa de quien era su novio, sin dudarlo y abrazando las carpetas ingresó dentro de la casa del moreno.

-¡Ash!- Lo llamaba buscándolo con la mirada dentro de la sala.- Que raro, ¿Estará en el cuarto? Seguro duerme.- Rápidamente y con una amplia sonrisa dibujada en su rostro subió las escaleras en busca del moreno.- Oye, te…- Pero su voz murió de repente al ver el lugar vacío.- Estoy buscando, quizás.- Siguió por varios minutos más buscando al dueño de la casa pero no podía encontrarlo, no podía haber desaparecido así como así.- ¿Se habrá ido?- De pronto algo llamó su atención, al bajar por las escaleras pudo notar que sobre una pequeña mesa de rincón se encontraba una carta con su nombre.- ¿Para mí?- Tomó el sobre y lo abrió con ansías, quizás y era de Ash.

Como suponía, aquella carta era de él, su rostro poseía una sonrisa que poco a poco se iba borrando marcando una señal de fastidio en su mirada, lo que ahí leía no le gustaba y le parecía completamente estúpido.

" _Querida Misty… Lamento el haberte dejado una carta pero la verdad no sé si hubiera querido verte…"_

-¿Qué demonios le pasa?- Luego de esa pequeña pausa continuó leyendo.

"… _Tuve que irme hoy temprano… A espera… No es de tu incumbencia… Si tú puedes tener secretos, yo igual, ¿No te parece?... En fin, si deseas esperarme a que regrese hazlo, sino pues, nos vemos Misty y que seas feliz con tu secreto."_

-Es un…- La presión que ejercía sobre la hoja arrugada en su mano era tan grande que parecía que se cortaría la piel.- Demonios.- De un golpe seco dejó la hoja sobre la pequeña mesa moviéndola un poco, al casi tirar el pequeño velador pudo notar que prolijamente doblado no muy lejos de donde estaba el sobre se encontraba una tela que conocía muy bien.- Esto.- Las lágrimas no tardaron en empañar sus ojos provocando que se tornen completamente oscuros.

-¿Misty?

Al salir apresurada casi choca con la madre de Ash, quien llegaba de hacer las compras del día.

-Dígale a Ash.

-Misty, ¿Qué pasó?- Delia quiso acercarse pero Misty solo puso sus manos frente a ella sosteniendo la tela que sorprendió a la mujer.

-Sólo dígale que desde hoy ya no volverá a ver mi rostro.- Y sin esperar respuesta alguna se fue de allí, ni siquiera quería pensar en nada, solo quería irse y sabía a donde.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste hijo?- Delia solo pudo verla alejarse mientras negaba con su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Oak!- Su grito asusto al mencionado provocando que la carpeta que llevaba en su mano caiga con brusquedad al suelo.

-Te digo.- Gary juntaba los papeles ante la mirada seria de Misty.- Un día vas a matarme mujer.

-Mientras sobrevivas hasta que acabe mi prueba está bien.- La pelirroja se dejó caer en la silla giratoria del castaño moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-No te fue bien con Ash, ¿Verdad?- Gary se dio cuenta que estaba en lo correcto cuando el movimiento de la silla se detuvo en seco.

-Ese idiota.- La silla comenzó a girar de nuevo.- Me iré a mi viaje ahora, solo quiero despejar mi mente de todo esto.

-El helicóptero espera órdenes.- Gary la observaba, no estaba concentrada para nada.- ¿Segura que puedes ir así?

-¡Por supuesto!- La silla seguía girando.

-Misty.

-Déjame en paz.- Frenó la silla de un movimiento seco tomando un pequeño vaso.- Con tu permiso.

-Amm, yo no…- Las palabras del castaño no llegaron a advertirle.- Tomaría eso.- Mientras el rascaba su nuca nervioso, ella escupía sin parar el liquido de color.

-¡¿Qué rayos era eso Gary?!- Observó el vaso y pudo ver el líquido pastoso color rosado.

-Es una medicina para los Pokémon tipo hada.- Gary se acercó y le quitó el vaso de un movimiento rápido.- Es dulce para los Pokémon pero agrio para el humano, si estuvieras bien.- Giró el vaso y lo puso frente al rostro de la chica.- Hubieras podido leer la enorme etiqueta que dice: _"Medicina feérica, prueba dulce"_.- No tardó en dibujar una amplia sonrisa al ver como la pelirroja mascullaba unos cuantos improperios mientras presionaba sus puños.- ¡Ah también!- La movió un poco.- Quitaré estos dos.- Misty observaba como quitaba dos vasos mas grandes, uno con un líquido azul y el otro rojo.- El azul no tiene mucho sabor así que no sería problema pero el rojo.- Negaba ante la mirada expectante de la chica.- Si tomas éste.- Se lo mostró, en la etiqueta decía: _"Medicina roja, el calor de un fuego intenso".-_ De seguro podrás ir a la par junto a tu Gyarados con su lanzallamas, ahí ya serían bien igualitos.

-¡Bueno ya!- Misty se encontraba sumamente molesta, casi destruía todo lo de la mesa a su lado a causa del puñetazo que soltó, Gary había estallado en risas.- Ya estuvo bueno, ¿No? Deja de reírte de mí.

-Solo acepta que no estás bien concentrada.- El castaño guardaba sus medicinas acomodando el pequeño desastre ocasionado por la chica.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo.- La pelirroja había vuelto a caer girando en la silla.- Mi concentración es nula.

-En ese caso.- Gary guardó unos papeles, tomó una maleta y acercándose a Misty la llamó con un movimiento de su cabeza.- ¿Nos vamos?

-¿Qué?- Misty lo observaba sin comprender.

-Iré contigo a las Islas Naranja.- Guardó sus manos en los bolsillos de su bata.- Necesitas a alguien que te ayude a concentrarte un poco.

-Pero.- Miró hacía todos lados.- ¿Qué hay de tu trabajo?

-Bueno.- Se encogió de hombros.- Digamos que adelante tanto trabajo con mis medicinas que estaré un par de días libre.

-Oh vaya.- Lo observaba parpadeando consecutivamente.

-Entonces.- Le extendió su mano.- ¿Nos vamos cabeza de zanahoria?

-Vamos cerebro de Pidove.- Tomó la mano masculina para salir ambos de aquel lugar rumbo a conseguir su último empujón, aquel que la ayudaría a llegar muy alto.

El helicóptero personal los esperaba fuera de la empresa en una de las pistas de aterrizaje que poseía, ambos subieron y se acomodaron en sus lugares esperando el despegue.

El silencio por parte de Misty ponía un tanto nervioso a Gary, por lo general estaría gritando o en su defecto exigiéndole que le hablara sobre su próxima prueba, la observó, su mirada se encontraba perdida en el paisaje que mostraba el volar sobre la región, suspiró antes de hablar.

-Anímate, luego de esto podemos ir de viaje a alguna región.

-¿Qué caso tendría?- Ni siquiera lo observaba.

-Quizás cuando regresemos Ash esté más tranquilo, puede solo necesitar un tiempo.

-Lo llamaré luego de mi prueba y si eso no funciona.- Al fin lo observaba, estaba molesta.- Gary, nos iremos lo más lejos que podamos.

-De acuerdo.- Le asintió observando ahora él por la ventana.- Mira, estamos llegando.

No tardaron mucho en aterrizar, ahora Gary podía estar más calmado, al observar a la pelirroja vio que poseía una pequeña sonrisa, quizás esto si podía resultar.

-Por cierto.-Misty observaba a Gary mientras descendían.- No me has comentado si éste es nuestro destino final del viaje.

-Es claro que no.- Gary acomodaba su bata luego de haber estirado sus brazos.

-¿Y cuál es?- Se encontraba bastante intrigada, Gary solo sonrío sin poder responder nada, alguien ya había llegado a recibirlos.

-¡Misty querida!- Un hombre de edad un tanto avanzada los recibía con los brazos abiertos.

-Hola señor presidente.- La pelirroja se acercó a devolver el saludo.

-¡Ba!- El hombre cortó el saludo moviendo sus manos en un tono un tanto despreocupado.- Deja esa formalidad, ya te dije que puedes llamarme Charles.

-Demasiado informal señor, prefiero decirle señor Goodshow.- Misty observaba algo apenada al hombre.

-De acuerdo niña.- Charles aceptó sin problemas.- ¡Gary!

-Hola señor.- El mencionado estiró su mano saludando a Charles.

-Me alegro que hayas venido con Misty, temía que huyera en cuanto supiera lo que debía hacer.

-No creo que sea tan malo.- La despreocupación en las palabras de la chica provocó que ambos hombres se miraran dudosos

-Supongo que ninguno te dijo a donde debías ir, ¿Cierto?- La nueva voz llamó la atención del trío.

-¡Profesora Ivy!- Misty se acercó a ella.

-Hola Misty, tanto tiempo.- La saludó con un apretón de mano.

-Bastante.

-Tú debes ser Gary.- Extendió su mano hacía el castaño.

-Es un placer.- El mencionado devolvió el saludo.

-El placer es mío, Charles me habló mucho de ti, de ambos en realidad.

-Le pedí ayuda a la profesora para esta prueba.- Charles Goodshow se acercó a la profesora antes de mirar seriamente a la pelirroja.- Debo saber querida.- Hizo una pausa.- Que estas completamente segura de hacer esto.

-Desde luego.- Asintió Misty mientras Gary se ponía a su lado.

-¿Aunque tu prueba sea el internarte en isla Murcott?- La profesora la observaba intrigada.

-Claro que sí.- Volvió a asentir.

-Misty es tan valiente que podría enfrentar sola a todos los Pokémon insecto de esa isla.- La sonrisa del castaño parecía burlona.

-Por supuesto, yo…- Pero su voz había muerto.- ¿Insectos?- Su rostro empalideció.

-Si Misty, La isla Murcott es conocida como la isla insecto.- Charles la observaba.- Tu última prueba será allí.

-Isla, isla…- Observaba a todos con su rostro sumamente pálido, tanto que parecía un pequeño Litwick.- ¿Insecto?

-Es opcional.- Lo dicho por la profesora la sorprendió, ¿Opcional?- Si quieres puedes…

-¡No!- Una respuesta rotunda, movía su cabeza en forma negativa rápidamente.- ¡Lo haré!- Aquello sorprendió a todos, más no a Gary quien sonreía.- Los insectos a veces deben ser afrontados y eliminados como lo que son.- El castaño sabía a que iba todo eso.- Unas asquerosas criaturas.

-Ya ya, relájate pequeña Machamp.- El castaño la tomaba de sus hombros.- Sabemos que aplastarás a Ash cuando lo veas pero ahora hay que enfocarnos en la prueba.- Le daba pequeños golpecitos calmándola.

-Si.- Se relajó.- Tienes razón.- Soltó un hondo suspiro cerrando sus ojos ante la mirada de desconcierto del presidente y la profesora.- Ahora.- Los observó.- ¿Cuándo haremos la prueba?

-Cuanto antes.- El hombre de gran barba blanca los llamó caminando con dirección al laboratorio.- Solo debo comunicarme con uno de los investigadores de la profesora para que venga a recogernos al muelle de la isla.

Luego de haber utilizado un pequeño comunicador las cuatro personas se encontraban en el muelle a punto de subir al barco que estaba a punto de llegar.

Al encontrarse anclado el bote de porte mediano se mecía con las pequeñas olas que llegaban a la isla, la profesora se encontraba discutiendo con un joven de cabellos rubios el rumbo que tomarían mientras que el señor Goodshow se sentaba en una de las reposeras que allí había mirando el mar, Misty se encontraba un tanto nerviosa, el pensar en los Pokémon insectos provocaba que sus manos sudaran.

-Ya relájate.- Gary la codeó en señal de amistad.- Sé que lo harás bien.

-Eso espero.- Soltó un suspiro.- Eso espero.

-Ya verás que sí.- La empujó un poco y ambos subieron al bote justo antes que este zarpara.

-Bien muchacha.- La palabra fue tomada por Charles, el hombre de gran barba le extendía un mapa a Gary.- La isla está dividida por sectores.- Miró al chico.- Debes mostrarle el lugar al que debe ir cuando lleguemos a tierra, de seguro habrás oído hablar y conocerás el valle púrpura.

-Por supuesto, es el lugar más bello de la isla.- Gary sonrió.- Cualquier investigador lo conoce.

-¿Valle púrpura?- Misty los observaba a ambos.

-Ese lugar esta lleno de Pokémon coloridos, las mariposas Pokémon más bellas de la región.- La profesora Ivy le sonreía.

-Los diferentes polvos que liberan en batalla o cuando su estado de ánimo cambian son muy útiles a la hora de preparar medicinas y/o pigmentos naturales que ayudan a avivar los colores de algunas pinturas.- El hombre rubio que acompañaba a la profesora observaba el camino mientras hablaba.- Sin contar que el que viajen a recoger miel y polen de otras islas ayuda a que varías plantas silvestres, entre ellas flores que estaban desapareciendo, revivan dando alimento a diferentes Pokémon, no solo insectos.

-Eso es muy bonito.- Misty sonreía pérdida en su imaginación.- De seguro el lugar es muy colorido.

-Si bien en el lugar predominan los Butterfree.- Charles volvió a tomar la palabra.- También se han integrado diferentes Vivillion de diferentes motivos, lo que lo hace aún más bello.- Les mostró algunas fotos que encantaron a la pelirroja.- Tu prueba final será vigilar un día completo a nuestras pacificas mariposas, hay varios Metapod y Spewpa que se cree que evolucionarán con la luna esta noche.

-¿Solo debo vigilarlas?- Misty aún observaba las fotos, debía admitir que aunque fueran Pokémon insecto, eran muy bonitas.

-También debes tomar nota de cómo se comportan ante tu presencia y…- La profesora fue interrumpida.

-Capturar uno.- Lo dicho por Gary sorprendió a todos menos a Charles.- O sea.- Se apresuró a continuar.- Si bien su prueba es conocer más sobre los insectos, ¿No sería tarea cumplida que capture uno? Después de todo son Butterfree y Vivillion, son Pokémon tranquilos y no dan miedo.

Charles solo asintió ante el accionar de la pelirroja, sus ojos se encontraban abiertos como si fueran platos y su cuerpo se había crispado, observaba a Gary por sobre su hombro con una mirada que no le era muy difícil de descifrar al chico, sabía que si salía viva de la isla lo mataría pero valía la pena.

-Entonces está decidido.- El hombre de barba blanca golpeó los apoya brazos de la reposera con ambos puños.- Misty deberá salir con un nuevo Pokémon en su equipo.- La pelirroja observaba la isla que se aproximaba algo temerosa.- Y ese será un tipo Insecto.- Los demás asintieron con una sonrisa, la más amplia era la del castaño, el cual se acercó a la chica justo cuando el barco llegaba a su destino para que todos descendieran.

~Fin del Flash Back~

-Así que.- Misty se vio interrumpida esta vez por el rubio.- ¿Tu prueba final fue visitar la famosa isla insecto?

-Exacto.- La pelirroja le asintió.- Aunque al inicio me asustaba un poco pude hacerle frente a la prueba con la ayuda de Gary.- Podía ver como Ash fruncía la boca en una mueca de fastidio.- Lo raro fue lo que sucedió luego.- Misty siguió con su relato.

~Flash Back~

-Bueno Misty.- El castaño cerraba un cuadernillo a rayas guardando la pluma en el bolsillo de su bata.- Nuestro informe esta listo.- Giró a verla.- Podrás capturar uno en el camino de salida.- Caminó hacía un grupo de árboles.- Nos esperan al otro lado del camino.

-De acuerdo.- La pelirroja le asintió.- Quizás vea algún Butterfree en el camino.

Ambos caminaban por el sendero en completo silencio, el sonido de los Pokémon era suficiente para llenar el lugar, aún veían algunos Pokémon mariposa revoloteando por el lugar.

-Vaya.- Misty detuvo sus pasos observando entre los árboles, allí había un pequeño Butterfree de color rosado.- Que bonito.- Adelantó unos pasos hacía los arbustos cuando estos se movieron de forma violenta asustando no solo a la pequeña mariposa, sino también a la pelirroja que corrió unos cuantos pasos para luego detenerse y darse cuenta que estaba completamente sola.- Ay no.- El terror no tardó en invadir su rostro por completo, el sendero ya no se veía y tampoco veía más Pokémon.- ¡Gary!- Trató de llamar varias veces a su compañero hasta que un nuevo sonido logró exaltarla.- ¿Qué es eso?- Los arbustos que estaban detrás de ella comenzaron a sacudirse abruptamente provocando que varias hojas cayeran al suelo.- ¿Hay alguien ahí?- Quiso acercarse pero la aparición de varios Pokémon insectos color verde la asustaron tumbándola al suelo sumamente aterrada.

Los enormes Pokémon movían sus guadañas sumamente molestos cortando pequeños árboles y arbustos, no vieron a la chica que se encontraba escondida contra las raíces de uno de los árboles, lanzaban ataques combinados entre destellos color verde y plata, estuvieron varios minutos lanzando sus ataques entre gritos antes de desaparecer del lugar.

-Okey Misty.- Se hablaba levantándose lentamente apoyada en el enorme tronco.- Ya se fueron, puedes seguir el camino y…- Se detuvo abruptamente al notar que detrás de ella, del otro lado del árbol, una enorme sombra trataba de moverse torpemente.- No pierdas la calma.- Hizo un paso hacía atrás alejándose al tiempo que de un movimiento rápido aquella sombra se acercó a ella mostrando un enorme Pokémon rojo.- ¡Demonios!- Ayudada por el susto tomó una rama que se encontraba en el suelo haciéndole frente.- ¡No te tengo miedo insecto!- Aquella criatura adelantó un paso viendo a la chica.

Pero antes que esta reaccionara lo vio caer al suelo entre temblores intentando inútilmente ponerse en pie.

-¿Ah?- Observó al Pokémon bajando la rama.- ¿No puede levantarse?- Se acercó un poco siendo sorprendida por el movimiento rápido del Pokémon, había movido sus alas para, de un envión, ponerse de pie.- ¡No me asustas!- Volvió a levantar la rama pero de nuevo lo vio caer al suelo esta vez con más fuerza.- Está muy herido.- Abrazaba la rama frunciendo los labios meciéndose de un lado a otro mientras pensaba si acercarse o no.- De acuerdo.- Suspiró.- No te muevas.- Al fin había tirado la rama acercándose al Pokémon posando su mano derecha sobre su hombro.- ¿Cómo te hiciste eso?- Ayudada un poco por las pocas fuerzas que él aún tenía lo llevó junto al árbol que antes había usado de escondite.- Ya sé que Pokémon eres.- Vio como la observaba.- Un Scizor.- Le asintió.- Bueno, creo que solo deberías descansar, no tengo bayas ni nada con que ayudarte.- Bajó su mirada cuando el Pokémon le señaló al otro lado de los arbustos.- ¿Hay bayas allí que puedan ayudarte?- Volvió a asentirle.- Bueno, si puedes caminar un poco vamos.- Se levantó observando al Pokémon insecto que la veía fijamente.- Estarás bien luego, lo sé.- Le regaló una pequeña sonrisa que contagió a Scizor.

Caminando junto al Pokémon se la veía un tanto sorprendida, ella no solo se había acercado a un insecto, sino que también le había sonreído y le ayudaba, quizás no todos eran como ella se los imaginaba.

Caminaron unos minutos hasta que Misty vio los abundantes arbustos cubiertos de bayas, no dudó en acercarse donde había un grupo de Caterpie comiendo, tampoco dudó en pedirle ayuda a un Vivillion para llevar unas bayas.

-Creo que con esto bastará.- Se sentó frente al Pokémon viendo como tomaba las bayas con sus pinzas.- Conozco la historia de los Scyther y los Scizor.- El Pokémon la observó.- Los Scyther suelen alterarse con el color rojo y al evolucionar en lo que tú eres los vuelve tan agresivos que sus peleas son bastante intensas pero.- Hizo una pausa.- ¿Por qué no te fuiste del grupo al evolucionar? Y ¿Por qué parecía como que esos Scyther no querían solo quitarte del grupo?- El Pokémon volvió a observar las bayas para comer una de ellas con lentitud.- Deberías irte.- Observó la cabeza de Scizor.- Esa herida, podría haberte matado.

Observando a la chica el Pokémon vio como metía su mano dentro de uno de sus bolsillos sacando una tela, luego la vio levantarse para buscar entre los arbustos.

-Si algo aprendí de estar con Gary.- Scizor la observaba volver a su lugar, se podía ver que en sus manos llevaba unas pequeñas hojas y raíces.- Es que algunas pequeñas plantas sirven como remedios para las heridas más grandes.- Tomó un trozo de corteza y se quedo pensante golpeando su mentón.- Creo que falta algo.- Observó a todos lados y de golpe encontró lo que buscaba junto a su pie.- ¡Caterpie!- El llamado alertó a la pequeña criatura que la observó.- Necesito que pongas un poco de tu ceda sobre lo que haré, ¿Está bien?- El pequeño insecto le sonrió asintiendo y ella no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío antes de comenzar a machacar las hojas y raíces.

Scizor la observaba intrigado, en pocos minutos aquellas hierbas se convirtieron en una pasta algo líquida que se colaba entre los dedos de la chica que la mezclaba mientras el pequeño insecto soltaba un poco de su seda. Le resultaba chistosa la cara de repugnancia que la chica intentaba disimular con una sonrisa y sus ojos cerrados mientras intentaba unir con sus manos el líquido verde y la seda blanca.

-Listo.- Misty limpiaba el sudor invisible de su frente con su antebrazo viendo como ahora tenía en la corteza una pasta de color verde muy claro.- Gracias Caterpie.- El Pokémon oruga le sonrió antes de subirse a un árbol junto a unos Vivillion y Butterfree que observaban la escena.- Ahora quédate quieto, ¿Si?- Scizor le asintió y ella se acercó dejando la tela sobre la pinza del Pokémon tomando la corteza con su mano izquierda para así comenzar a untar aquella pasta en la herida del Pokémon con su mano derecha.

Scizor cerró sus ojos ante aquel contacto, si bien la pasta se sentía fría el juraría que nunca había sentido algo tan cálido ni tan relajante, notó que Misty había acabado cuando su voz acompañada de una pequeña presión en su cabeza gracias a la tela lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, delante de él podía ver a la pelirroja con una sonrisa de satisfacción asintiendo.

Pero de pronto aquel ambiente de paz se vio interrumpido cuando, por encima de sus cabezas, se sintió una ráfaga que asustó a los pequeños insectos que observaban tranquilos desde los árboles.

-¿Qué fue eso?- La duda de Misty pronto se vio resuelta cuando un grupo de grandes Pokémon verdes salieron a su encuentro sumamente furiosos.- Ellos de nuevo.

-Sci, scizor.- El Pokémon color rojo le dio un pequeño empujón dándole a entender que debía irse de allí enseguida.

Misty le asintió y no dudó en salir corriendo cuando sintió como chocaban los ataques de los Pokémon con fuerza, solo pudo dar unos cuantos pasos antes de ver como uno de aquellos Scyther le cortaban el camino. Trató de correr hacía el lado contrario viendo como rápidamente un par más la habían arrinconado sin escapatoria contra uno de los enormes árboles.

-No.- El terror había invadido nuevamente su semblante provocando que, a causa del excesivo temblor de sus piernas, caiga arrodillada arrastrándose contra las raíces.

Misty podía ver como Scizor trataba de huir del ataque de uno de ellos, las afiladas garras de Scyther chocaban contra sus pinzas provocando enormes estruendos en el lugar.

-Debo hacer algo.- Quiso buscar en sus bolsillos alguna Pokébola pero solo encontró que llevaba la que iba a utilizar para su nuevo Pokémon.- Ay no.- De nuevo miró a Scizor.- ¡Scizor!- Logró llamar la atención del Pokémon.- ¡Debes aprovechar cuando bloqueas sus garras y atacar!- Le asintió y cuando volvió a bloquear a Scyther lo atacó dejándolo un tanto confundido.- ¡Eso!- Festejó al ver como ahora Scizor se defendía y atacaba sin problemas, lo cual comenzó a molestar a los demás que, con sus navajas, comenzaron a querer atacarla.- ¡Déjenme!- Misty consiguió meterse entre las raíces que la protegían de los ataques.

Scizor veía aquello preocupado, si alguna de las navajas lograba alcanzarla de seguro la lastimarían, golpeó al Scyther tirándolo al suelo para ir al rescate de Misty pero se vio bloqueado por un nuevo Pokémon que lo golpeó con fuerza al verlo distraído.

-¡Sigue peleando, yo estaré bien!- La pelirroja lo alentó aún escondida, Scizor le asintió y siguió atacando derrotando a un par de Scyther más.

Los Pokémon que rodeaban a la chica detuvieron sus ataques por unos minutos, Misty pensó que se habían rendido, cuanto se equivocaba. Tan rápido como se habían detenido comenzaron a lanzar esferas color verde brilloso contra el gran árbol haciendo que Misty deba salir de ahí antes de ser aplastada por el enorme tronco que caía.

Cuando la gran nube de polvo causada por la caída se disipó la pelirroja observó aterrada como uno de los Pokémon cargaba energía en su boca.

-Hiperrayo.- Susurró antes de cubrirse al ver como el Scyther liberaba toda la energía contra ella.

-¡Scizor!- El grito del Pokémon color rojo provocó que cerrara sus ojos con fuerza para luego de unos minutos abrirlos encontrándose de una pieza sana y salva.

-¿Pero qué?- Sin entender levantó su vista y ahí delante de ella se encontraba Scizor.- Tú me protegiste.- Se acercó a él para ver como su cuerpo brillaba bajo un color plateado que lo ayudó a repeler el ataque.- ¿Defensa férrea?- El Pokémon se observó sorprendido.- ¿Acabas de aprenderlo?- Le asintió.- Genial.

-¡Scyther!- El grito causado por el Pokémon color verde los puso en alerta.

-Cuidado.- Scizor le asintió, los Scyther se estaban reuniendo.- Mira.- Los señaló, el grupo de Pokémon preparaba un ataque conjunto de lo que parecía ser poder oculto.

-Sci.- Scizor la observó de reojo.

-¿Qué?- Misty al principio no le entendió pero al ver a los ojos al Pokémon asintió.- Comprendo.- Miró al frente.- ¡Scizor bloquea sus ataques!- Le ordenó ante el movimiento afirmativo del Pokémon.

Scizor había adelantado unos pasos abriendo sus alas dejando salir un alarido en forma de ondas color rojas que aturdieron al grupo de Scyther hiriéndolos.

-¡Zumbido, genial!- Festejó Misty al ver como los Pokémon salvajes caían de rodillas con sus navajas en sus cabezas.- ¡Acábalos!- Scizor rápidamente movió sus enormes pinzas dejando libre gran cantidad de ráfagas de viento que golpearon a los Scyther dejándolos fuera de combate provocando que huyeran.- ¡Eso es!- La pelirroja festejó abrazando al Pokémon insecto riendo, Scizor sonrió cerrando sus ojos mientras la abrazaba con una de sus pinzas.- Bueno.- Dijo separándose de él.- Debo irme antes que se haga tarde.

-Zor.- Scizor le señaló hacía la izquierda.- Sci, zor, ¡Scizor!

-¿Me ayudarás?- Lo vio asentir.- De acuerdo.- Le asintió ella.- Vamos.

-¿Scy?- Habían comenzado a caminar cuando el llamado de un Pokémon provocó que ambos se giraran a ver al nuevo Scyther que había aparecido.

-¡No lastimarás a Scizor!- Misty iba a adelantar unos pasos cuando Scizor se lo prohibió colocando su pinza frente a ella.- ¿Scizor?- Lo observó sin entender.

-¿Sci, Scizor?- El Pokémon color rojo parecía hablarle al otro que moviendo sus navajas nervioso bajaba su cabeza sin responder.- Scizor.- Movió su pinza negando.

-Scyther, scy.- El Pokémon color verde cerró sus ojos tratando de acercarse.

-¡Scizor!- Scizor se puso delante de Misty abriendo sus brazos sorprendiendo a Scyther.

Misty observaba sin decir nada.

-¿Scy? Scyth…- Scyther quiso acercarse pero Scizor le lanzó un ataque con su pinza deteniendo su camino.

-¡Scizor, sci, scizor!- Scizor sorprendió a Misty y al Pokémon al echar al último moviendo sus pinzas con notorio enojo.

-Ahora entiendo.- La pelirroja había decidido hablar una vez que el Pokémon verde se fuera.- Fue todo problema de amor, ¿Verdad?- Scizor no la miraba.- Yo también tuve problemas con el amor.- Acercando su mano acarició la zona de su cabeza donde llevaba la tela atada.- Vamos.

No tardaron mucho en encontrar el camino que Misty debía seguir, caminaban con dirección a la salida del bosque cuando la pelirroja se dio cuenta de que el Pokémon la seguía pero varios pasos mas atrasado, sin entender mucho que podía hacer por el optó por detener sus pasos observando el suelo, Scizor la imitó al notar que casi la choca si no era porque había decidido verla, ¿Le habría pasado algo y por eso se había detenido?

-Todo estará bien.- La vio girar mientras le sonreía.- Oye.- Scizor pudo ver que lo llamaba levantando su mano derecha.- ¿Qué dices?- El Pokémon se sorprendió al ver el objeto en su mano crecer.- ¿Compañeros?- Abrió sus ojos justo al momento que Scizor le sonreía asintiendo firmemente con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Seguro que estará bien? Hace una hora que tú llegaste solo aquí.- Al final del camino un hombre un tanto mayor observaba la entrada al bosque un tanto preocupado, su entrecejo se encontraba fruncido y sus labios formaban una línea recta.

-Estoy seguro.- El hombre castaño a su lado mantenía su semblante sereno con sus manos escondidas dentro de los bolsillos de su bata.- Algo me dice que Misty esta apunto de aparecer.

-Espero sea cierto Gary.- La voz preocupada de la mujer de cabello oscuro lo sacó un poco de su aparente paz, quizás debía asumir que si, se encontraba un tanto preocupado.

-Okey.- Resignado soltó un suspiro.- Iré por ella.- Había adelantado unos pasos cuando, de uno de los costados del camino, un grupo de arbustos se movieron con fuerza.

-¡Cuidado!- Aunque la señal de alerta fue dada a tiempo no alcanzó para que el castaño se moviera de su lugar, quedando bajo el "ligero" peso de alguien más.- Ups lo siento.

-¡Misty!- Tanto la profesora Ivy como Charles se habían acercado a ella para ayudarla a levantarse dejando libre a Gary.- ¿Estás bien?

-Si.- Al estar nuevamente de pie se acercó a Gary.- Lo siento mucho de verdad.

-Tranquila.- El chico se sacudía su bata.- Después de todo no estás tan pesada como imagine.

-Ja ja.- Soltó una falsa risa.- Pero de verdad, lo siento, no mediamos nuestra rapidez al correr y…

-¿Nuestra?- Gary iba a preguntar algo más cuando un nuevo movimiento del arbusto llamó su atención, de ahí se había asomado un Pokémon bastante grande color rojo.- ¡Cuidado, es un Scizor!- Se había puesto delante de la chica tomando una Pokébola dejando libre a su Pokémon de fuego con apariencia de perro.- ¡Arcanine usa..!

-No Gary.- Misty se colgó de su brazo interrumpiéndolo.- Scizor es mi amigo.- Lo soltó dándole un empujón molesta poniéndose a un lado del Pokémon insecto.

-¿Amigo?- No creía lo que oía, ¿Misty amiga de un insecto?

-Bueno Misty.- El hombre mayor del grupo fue quien tomó la palabra.- No fue justamente lo que tenía en mente pero veo que has conseguido capturar un Pokémon del tipo insecto, felicidades.- Golpeó el suelo con su bastón en pose orgullosa.

-¿Quiere decir que pasé la prueba?- Su sorpresa aumentó al ver como el hombre asentía.- ¡Genial!- Dio un saltó de alegría.- ¡Logré pasar la prueba!- Se había colgado del enorme Pokémon sumamente feliz.- Mejor dicho.- Lo vio.- Lo logramos Scizor.- Ambos asintieron.

-Felicidades cabeza de zanahoria.- Gary se acercó y le golpeó el hombro con su puño cerrado, se encontraba feliz no solo por verla pasar la prueba, sino también por el logro conseguido junto a Scizor.

-Gracias cerebro de Pidove.- Ella le devolvió el golpe un tanto más fuerte ante la risa de los demás observando nuevamente a Scizor mientras pensaba que quizás ese sería el comienzo de una gran amistad.

~Fin del Flash Back~

-Y así fue como ahora tengo a Scizor.- El aparente silencio del gimnasio fue inundado por la voz de Misty marcando el final de su historia.- Luego de eso regresé a buscarte pero por lo poco que había entendido a tu madre no habías regresado.- Ahora observaba a Ash percatándose que no muy lejos de las gradas una nueva persona de había hecho presente.- A los pocos días apareciste en el gimnasio gritándome sin permitirme explicarte la posición en la que estaba, pensaba venir a Kalos contigo pero cuando me gritaste que ya no me amabas por ser una mentirosa lo decidí.- La expresión de tranquilidad que hasta ese momento llevaba el rostro de la pelirroja cambió a uno de molestia frunciendo el seño.- Decidí que desde ese día no significarías más que un simple idiota que se cruzó en mi camino y eso.- Señaló el pañuelo que su Pokémon llevaba en la cabeza, hasta ese momento el moreno no se había percatado que clase de tela era pero al verlo más fijamente lo notó.- Es lo que me lo recuerda siempre.

-Ese es el pañuelo que…- No pudo continuar a causa de la interrupción de Misty.

-Te había regalado ese pañuelo de forma significativa pero tú destruiste todo eso cuando lo dejaste sobre la mesa aquel día, el día en que comenzaste a alejarme para siempre.- Cerrando sus puños observó a su Pokémon seriamente.- ¡Llegó el momento Scizor!- Bajo el grito de poder de su Pokémon su mirada se notaba aún más amenazante y dolida, aquel dolor no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes.- ¡Hagamos que nuestra primera batalla sea impresionante!

-¿Primera batalla?- Ash sonrió de lado.- Lo más débil del mundo.- Amplió su sonrisa y estiró su brazo derecho.- ¡Acabemos con su poca confianza!- Sin darle tiempo a Clemont de reaccionar para dar por comenzada la batalla nuevamente, Charizard se había lanzado contra Scizor con sus alas pintadas de un color plata.- ¡Ala de acero!

La secuencia de movimientos se repetía como al inicio de la batalla, Charizard atacaba al tiempo que Scizor esquivaba mostrando su gran velocidad.

-Necesitarás más que eso.- Misty había visto como Ash comenzaba a ponerse nervioso al notar que ninguno de sus ataques daba en el blanco.- Vamos Ash.- Le sonreía.- Sé que puedes hacer más que eso gallina.

-¡Cola dragón!- La vista seria del moreno se encontraba clavada en el Pokémon color rojo de grandes pinzas, debía derrotarlo, después de todo debía ser el Pokémon más débil del mundo si solo se atajaba.

-¡Bloquéalo!- La orden de la pelirroja fue cumplida justo cuando la cola de Charizard caía sobre Scizor provocando una onda de energía en el lugar.- Muévete.- De un movimiento las pinzas de Scizor empujaron a Charizard poniéndose nuevamente frente a Misty.- Vamos Ash.- Susurró dibujando una media sonrisa.

-No puedes esquivar por siempre Misty.- La observaba seriamente cuando algo le hizo clic en su cabeza.- Ahora entiendo.- Pudo ver la confusión en el rostro de la chica.- Aún estás tan dolida que no te atreves a dañarme, ¿Cierto cariño?

-¿Qué?- Aquel tono sarcástico no le agradó nada, ¿Qué se creía?

-Si fueras lo suficientemente fuerte no permanecerías solo esquivando y.- Su sonrisa se amplió.- Podrías repeler eso.

Cuando Misty reaccionó Scizor se encontraba en el suelo sobándose su cabeza con una de sus tenazas, Charizard había logrado propinarle un primer golpe con sus alas.

-Demonios.- Presionaba sus puños, se estaba dejando llevar por las palabras de Ash y eso no era bueno.- ¿Es todo lo que puedes hacer? Es típico de ti, ¿Sabes?.- El moreno la observaba.- Atacar cuando sabes que no podrás ganar.

-¿Qué te hace creer eso?- Lo que vio a continuación había respondido a su pregunta, Charizard había sido golpeado varias veces por las fuertes pinzas de Scizor cayendo algo debilitado al suelo mostrando la potencia de su garra metal.- ¿Cómo?

-No deberías subestimarnos Ash.- La voz seca de Misty lo alertó.

-¡Cola dragón de nuevo!- Charizard se levantó volando a gran velocidad con su ataque listo.

-Muy lento.- Misty negaba con la cabeza.

No solo Ash se sorprendió al ver como Scizor saltó esquivando el golpe quedando sobre Charizard listo para soltar su rayo resplandor para, acto seguido, volver a mandar lejos al gran Pokémon alado con una nueva serie de golpes de sus garras, sino que los demás presentes, incluyendo a la persona que se encontraba parada a un lado de las gradas, dejaron salir una exclamación de sorpresa al ver al Pokémon de Ash casi derrotado.

-Esto se acabó.

-¡No lo harás!- La orden de Misty fue detenida con el movimiento rápido de Ash.- ¡Charizard!- Llamó a su Pokémon mostrando un aro color negro en su muñeca derecha.- ¡Mega evoluciona!- Un potente brillo envolvió al Pokémon color naranja dejando ver pocos segundos después como había cambiado gracias a la piedra que llevaba en su cuello. Aunque su color seguía siendo el mismo de antes su cuerpo había cambiado, su cola y alas habían crecido enormemente junto a los cuernos de su cabeza en forma de pinchos, parecía mucho más grande, más fuerte.

-Ya está Ash, ambos sabemos que eso no te ayudará.- Aunque el ambiente se había vuelto más pesado y caluroso gracias a la habilidad de Charizard, ni Misty ni Scizor parecían intimidados.

-¡Charizard es mucho más fuerte que tu Pokémon de juguete!- La sonrisa de Ash se amplió.- Ambos lo verán, ¡Cola dragón!- Charizard volaba a gran velocidad contra Scizor ante la mirada de Misty.

El Pokémon insecto esquivó el ataque quedando a un lado de Charizard.

-¡Ahora ataque ala!- Sin tiempo a esquivar Scizor se vio golpeado por las enormes alas del Pokémon de fuego cayendo al suelo aún ante la mirada de su entrenadora.- ¡Termínalo con sofoco!

Todos los que observaban la batalla se encontraban entre sorprendidos y preocupados.

-Si ese ataque golpea a Scizor.

-Estará acabado.- Meyer había completado la frase de Diantha preocupado, Scizor no se movía.

-Ay.- Misty solo soltó un suspiro antes de observar con seriedad a Ash.- ¡Mantente ahí!- El ataque llegó rápidamente golpeando a Scizor provocando una enorme cortina de humo.

-Gane.- Ash sonreía mientras Charizard se mantenía en vuelo esperando.

-Bueno Ash.- La voz de Misty lejos de sonar como la de quien felicita a alguien sonaba como una de tranquilidad.- Supongo que llegó nuestro turno.- Cuando la cortina de humo se disipó todos observaban sin poder creer aquello, Scizor se encontraba de pie esperando una nueva orden.- Si ya terminaste de desperdiciar energías, permite que aquella a la que llamaste mentirosa al insultar su capacidad de entrenamiento Pokémon te muestre lo que es una verdadera batalla rápida.- Scizor extendió sus alas preparándose.

-¡Sofoco!- Ash volvió a ordenar presionando su mandíbula.

-¡Viento aciago!- La orden volvió a sorprender a todos al ver como el ataque de Scizor no solo repelía el potente fuego de Charizard, sino que llegaba a golpearlo con fuerza provocando que trastabillara un poco.- ¡Zumbido!- Un segundo ataque llegó a Charizard no solo golpeándolo sino que lo dejó sumamente confundido mientras tomaba su cabeza.- ¡Scizor!- Su Pokémon la observó sorprendido.- ¡Acábalo de una vez!- La orden fue acatada por su Pokémon, que a gran velocidad y esquivando los ataques fallidos de su oponente, le propinó varios golpes con su garra metal antes de lanzar su último golpe dejándolo completamente fuera de combate ante la mirada de sorpresa de todos.

-¿Cómo?- Ash no podía creerlo, no quería creerlo, Misty le había ganado y no solo en su gran desventaja, sino que con un insecto y en su primera batalla.- No puede ser.- Se dejó caer de rodillas observando el suelo pensante.

-Acabó Ash.- Lo observó y suspiró antes de continuar.- Sé lo que quieres saber y te lo diré, al usar sofoco te arriesgaste a bajar estadísticas de Charizard, por ende, lo dejaste bastante más débil ante Scizor que al usar viento aciago aumentó las suyas.- Acercó unos pasos hacía ellos.- Luego al usar zumbido provoqué el mismo resultado que con Scyther, Charizard quedó confundido y a merced de la garra metal de Scizor, sin posibilidad de defenderse ante la confusión y gracias a tu falta de control emocional calló sin problemas.

Ash se encontraba preocupado, ¿Qué haría ahora?

-Sabes.- La voz de Misty volvió a llamar su atención.- Gracias a esto debería en este momento hasta sacarte tus Pokémon.- Vio como la observaba entre sorprendido y asustado.- Pero prefiero que te quedes ahí, que sigas arrodillado sobre el campo donde por primera vez en este tiempo puedes ver como la realidad te golpea el rostro.- Suspiró con una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar.- Aunque ya te haya golpeado antes gracias a la mentira que tanto has tratado de esconder teniendo la verdad frente a tus ojos.- En ese momento no solo sus ojos se encontraron con los de aquella chica, sino que también lo hicieron los de Ash, quien quedó sumamente sorprendido.

-Serena.- Susurró presionando la tierra bajo sus manos con fuerza.

-Para mí siempre serás un pequeño árbol en mi camino que quitaré sin problemas de un solo corte, deberías hacer lo mismo.- Sabiendo que había conseguido molestar a Ash se giró solo un poco sobre su cuerpo observando las gradas.- Estaremos en contacto Diantha, espero me mantenga al tanto del avance, desarrollo y conclusión del proyecto.-Ante el movimiento de afirmación de la mencionada pasó caminando por al lado del moreno cortando la conexión que sus ojos tenían sobre Serena logrando la molestia del chico pensando que por ahora solo quería irse de allí.

-¡Espero recuerde acudir a la boda mañana en la tarde Misty, la estaré esperando!- Había comenzado a caminar hacía la salida cuando la voz de Serena la hizo frenar en seco.

Sin siquiera girarse a ver a nadie la pelirroja presionó sus puños levantando su mentón para volver a caminar saliendo del lugar cerrando la puerta de un golpe seco que retumbó dentro del gimnasio.

-Creí que estarías con Shauna.- Ash solo les dedicó una mirada rápida a Serena y Clemont preocupando al rubio antes de meter a Charizard en su Pokébola para guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos y levantarse limpiando un poco el polvo de sus rodillas dirigiéndose a la salida sumamente molesto.

-Ash.- Serena estiró su brazo para tocarlo cuando paso por un lado de ella pero se sorprendió cuando éste detuvo sus pasos de golpe.

-Nos veremos mañana a primera hora en la oficina Diantha.- El moreno observó de reojo a la mujer antes de volver a caminar luego que le asintiera con un movimiento de cabeza.

Sin mucho más que decir Ash caminó con dirección a la salida cerrando las puertas imitando a Misty, no quería escuchar a nadie, ni ver a nadie, solamente se iría a cualquier lugar que no sea su casa a pensar.

-Oh.- Serena soltó un suspiro antes de dejar caer sus hombros con pesar para comenzar a seguir a su prometido, estaba llegando a la puerta cuando decidió mirar hacía atrás chocándose con los ojos del rubio, aquellos ojos que, al igual que los suyos, soltaban un doloroso " _Lo siento"_.

Volvió a observar la puerta abriéndola con suavidad para desaparecer tras esta al cerrarla, dejando un ambiente no muy agradable en el lugar.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Pues no tengo más que decir perdón... Me tardé años en subir un nuevo capítulo y eso me da hasta gracia porqué había perdido parte del mismo en otra pc jajajaja...**_

 _ **Quiero agradecer a quienes leen y siguen la historias, a quienes me tienen paciencia al momento de publicar y a Sire por darme los golpes para que escriba y al ayudarme con la corrección...**_

 _ **Sin mucho más que decir los dejo con el nuevo capítulo de ésta historia... Espero disfruten ^^...**_

 ** _~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~_**

Capitulo V:

" _-¡Todo aquí es fantástico!- Su voz se oía sumamente emocionada.- Estoy segura que te hubiera gustado mucho."_

-Me alegro que te hayas divertido.- Una pequeña sonrisa de dibujó en su rostro, sus pasos eran lo único que se oía en el lugar, ni siquiera sentía el caminar de las personas que la acompañaban.

" _-Mañana ya estaré de regreso.- Tras aquello se produjo un silencio repentino."_

-Ya lo sabía Lillit, no te preocupes.- Soltó un largo suspiro presionando un poco su teléfono.

" _-El profesor Sycamore dijo que podíamos ir juntos mañana."_

-Espero pasen un buen momento.- Siguió sus pasos, unas enormes puertas se abrieron ante ella dejando ver una enorme pista.

" _-¿Misty?- Se notaba preocupada."_

-Seguiré el trabajo desde la empresa, aquí mi trabajo ya está hecho.

" _-¿Por qué no me espera?- La chica del otro lado parecía un tanto exaltada.- Puedo llegar rápido y vamos juntas."_

-Tranquila.- Se encontraba esperando junto a un par de personas, delante de ella un pequeño avión se preparaba para partir.- Diviértete y cuando quieras volver a casa no tienes más que decirlo y yo mandaré a alguien a buscarte.

" _-Okey.- Lillit se quedó unos momentos en silencio antes de continuar.- Estaremos al habla, que tengas un buen viaje."_

-Gracias Lillit, adiós.- Colgó su celular y lo observó con mirada seria.

-Señorita.- La voz de uno de los hombres que la acompañaba la volvió a la realidad llamando su atención.- Ya estamos listos para despegar.

-Estupendo.- Asintió sonriendo.- Es hora de regresar a casa.- Caminó de nueva cuenta hacía el avión siendo seguida por las dos personas que cargaban su equipaje.

Subió al avión tomando asiento junto a una de las ventanas, aquel transporte era de uso exclusivo para ella así que contaba con mucha clase de comodidades pero en este caso solo necesitaba descansar su mente un poco, lo había decidido al salir del gimnasio, regresaría a Kanto lo antes posible, ya no deseaba pasar un segundo más en aquella región que en poco tiempo había logrado sacarla de su zona de confort, aquella donde su única preocupación era la de tener que soportar las excesivas molestias de su socio, ya regresaría en la mañana y se desquitaría molestándolo mientras examina alguna cosa por ahí.

-Adiós Kalos, adiós Ketchum.- Cerró sus ojos sumergiéndose en un sueño agradable al sentir un ligero alivio cuando su transporte comenzó a tomar vuelo, solo esperaba no tener que regresar a la región en un buen tiempo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se sentía de verdad molesto, esa mañana no había podido mantener la concentración, caminaba en círculos dentro de su oficina bajo la mirada de su preocupado Pokémon hasta que la entrada de Diantha lo alertó, le había pedido que mejor se tomará el día para poder pensar, que caminará un poco por la ciudad y así sus pensamientos no lo atormentarían tanto, eso hizo, salió de la empresa sin tomar su vehículo, ya lo iría a buscar luego, quería caminar sólo junto a Pikachu.

Estuvo un largo rato caminando, quizás llevaría más de dos horas de caminata cuando de golpe sus pasos finalizaron, se encontraba frente a una casa, aquella casa donde había cometido el error de soltar su verdad a la única persona que no deseaba perder, se sentía un tonto, tanto tiempo estuvo pensando como la enfrentaría sabiendo que trabajaba en la empresa de la liga, no se imaginaba que era su superior, sólo sabía que tarde o temprano debía cruzarla, si tan solo hubiera sido de otra forma. Frunció el ceño girando hacía la puerta, adelantó uno pocos pasos y suspiró debatiéndose si golpear o no a la puerta, quizás le gritaría, lo golpearía, o podría hasta matarlo pero tenía que enfrentarla, tenía que hacerle saber que él no era un pequeño gusano.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Bien Lillit, pon eso allí por favor.

-Si.

Ambos habían llegado temprano en la mañana, llevaban cajas con diferentes muestras que el profesor había juntado en su viaje, entre carpetas y algunos recuerdos que la chica llevaba habían pasado toda la mañana acomodando el laboratorio.

En ese momento se encontraban en una de las habitaciones del profesor colocando los archivos de los Pokémon que visitaron.

-Bien.- El profesor sacudía sus manos limpiando el polvo invisible que llevaban.- Ahora solo queda llevar este jarrón a la recepción.- Tomó entre sus manos un pequeño jarrón que llevaba dibujado una obra de un Amaura junto a su evolución.- ¿Podrías?- Se lo extendió a la chica.

-¡Claro!- Lillit lo tomó comenzando su camino a la recepción.

-Mientras tanto yo preparare algo de té.

Lillit detuvo sus pasos para observar al hombre y asentirle antes de seguir caminando.

Había llegado al enorme escritorio de la recepción donde acomodó el jarrón con una sonrisa.

-Espero ella esté bien.- Tomó su celular y vio la hora, "11:30", en Kanto sería aún de noche.- Quizás deba hablarle y ver si Misty necesita algo.

-Mejor dile que se estrelle contra lo primero que vea.

Aquella voz la asustó, estaba de verdad muy concentrada en sus pensamientos como para haber reparado en la persona que se encontraba frente a ella sentada en uno de los sillones, por suerte el profesor llegaba justo en ese momento buscándola.

-Hola Ash, que sorpresa verte.- El hombre de bata blanca se acercó a saludarlo pero Ash solo movió su mano en un saludo corto.- Lillit ve a ver que el té este listo y tráele también a Ash por favor.- La chica le asintió saliendo mientras el profesor se sentó frente a Ash.

-No solo ellos me vieron la cara de estúpido en todo este tiempo, sino que ahora esa presumida igual lo hizo.- El moreno sacudió su cabello molesto dejándose caer sobre el sillón acostándose.

-No entiendo a que te refieres.- Lo observaba con sus piernas cruzadas.

-¡No es justo!- Ash se había levantado tirando uno de los cojines del sillón en el proceso.- ¡Le digo, no es justo!- Señalaba al profesor que aún lo observaba sin comprender mucho, caminaba de un lado a otro.- Me siento completamente humillado.- De golpe se frenó quedando de espaldas al hombre.- ¡Odio a esa mujer!- De un movimiento rápido se había dejado caer nuevamente sobre el sillón sacudiendo su cabello.

-Sería mejor si me cuentas un poco Ash.- El profesor lo observaba aún sin entender.

-Serena me engaña profesor.- Ante aquello el hombre casi cae de su lugar a causa de la impresión.- Se veía a mis espaldas con Clemont, ¿Comprende?- Observaba el techo.- Con mi mejor amigo, quien dijo ser mi apoyo cuando vine a esta región luego de pelear con mi mamá a causa del error que cometí con Misty.- Una pequeña lágrima escapaba de su ojo izquierdo.

-Ash yo.- El profesor rascaba su nuca lentamente sin saber que hacer.

-Y lo peor.- Ash continuó sin prestarle atención.- Lo peor es que ahora ella me ganó en batalla y no solo eso.- Había golpeado el respaldo del sillón con su puño derecho.- La malhumorada me ganó con un inútil Pokémon.

-¿Misty?- El silencio del moreno fue como una afirmación para el hombre de bata blanca.- ¿Puedo preguntar qué clase de Pokémon usó?

-Fue un feo Pokémon insecto.- Volvió a sentarse.- ¡Con un insecto!

-Por casualidad.- La voz de la chica que entraba a la sala llamó la atención de ambos.- ¿Ella peleó con Scizor?

-Si.- La afirmación de Ash fue acompañada por la presión de sus puños.- ¿Cómo demonios puede haberme ganado ella y con ese Pokémon?

-Ay no.

-¿Lillit?- Es profesor se levantó rápidamente preocupado al ver que por poco y la bandeja con las tres tazas de té caían al suelo.- ¿Sucede algo?

-Misty no debía usar a Scizor.- Observó al profesor y rápidamente se sentó a un lado de Ash quien, junto con el profesor, la observaban sin comprender.- Ella solo usa a Scizor si se siente herida al recordar algo que la haya lastimado mucho, toda batalla donde él participa esta sentenciada desde el momento en que sus dos patas pisan la arena de combate.- Su mirada se encontraba baja mientras hablaba.- Ash.- Llamó al chico levantando su vista.- ¿Cuál fue el Pokémon que usaste contra ella?- Sus ojos mostraban una ansiedad preocupante.

-¡Ese es justo el problema!- Ash de nueva cuenta se había molestado al recordar que Pokémon había utilizado.- ¿Cómo demonios pudo ganarle a mi Charizard mega evolucionado en su forma Y siendo que tiene doble desventaja? ¡Y más con la habilidad de Charizard!- Presionaba sus puños observando el suelo.

-Scizor nunca perdió una batalla, solo lo hizo durante su entrenamiento.- El susurro de Lillit volvió a llamar la atención del moreno sorprendiéndolo.- Antes de asumir el cargo de presidenta en la liga Pokémon, la señorita hizo un viaje de medio año aquí a la región.- Había comenzado su relato recordando la historia que Gary le había contado al llegar a trabajar junto a Misty.- Si bien Gary y yo ayudamos a mantener en forma a Scizor, su verdadero entrenamiento comenzó aquí en Kalos, creo que su nombre es Alan.

-¿Alan?- Ante aquel nombre Ash se sorprendió.

-Si.- Lillit le asintió antes de continuar.- Cuando Misty conoció al chico del Charizard quedó encantada, sus Pokémon eran fuertes y sus mega evoluciones aún más.- Sonrió.- Impaciente le pidió tener una batalla Pokémon pero al ver a Charizard su sonrisa había parecido desaparecer, Gary me contó que sus ojos se habían tornado oscuros y su voz le temblaba al ordenar ataques.- Ash parecía muy entretenido escuchando el relato así que la chica continuó.- Sin titubear decidió elegir a Scizor y se negó rotundamente ante el pedido de Alan de cambiar de Pokémon, le dijo que ella quería luchar junto a Scizor y aunque Alan le ganó le propuso ayudarla a entrenar juntos.

Lillit contaba su historia con entusiasmo, el profesor se había sentado frente a ellos colocando la bandeja con el té sobre la pequeña mesa del lugar.

-Las primeras diez batallas fueron derrotas muy duras para ambos, Scizor caía rápidamente.

-¿Diez?- Ash no lo podía creer, ¿Tan terca era?

-Si.- Lillit le asintió colocando sus manos sobre sus rodillas.- Para la batalla de entrenamiento número diez Alan casi se da por vencido pero para la batalla número once.- Sonrió de lado.- Gary dice que fue la primera vez que vio a Misty derramando lágrimas mientras su mirada se encontraba seria, Scizor había logrado mantener al Charizard de Alan a raya, no podía propinarle ningún golpe y cuando mega evolucionó la batalla había quedado en empate, ambos habían caído al mismo tiempo.- Cerró sus ojos soltando una pequeña risa.- Ambos dijeron que Misty y Scizor encontraron la conexión gracias a la prueba que Alan le puso, él le dijo a ella que si era tan débil nunca iba a poder conseguir su meta, nunca sería algo más que una simple líder de gimnasio.- Abrió sus ojos viendo a Ash.- Desde ese día ambos no perdieron una sola de sus batallas y mucho menos ante un tipo fuego.

-¿Nunca?- Ante la negativa de la chica no pudo evitar levantarse nuevamente molesto.- Entonces me mintió, ella ya había luchado antes.- Presionaba sus puños con fuerza.- ¿Por qué me mintió diciendo que fue su primera batalla? Juro que me las pagará.

-¡Ash espera!- Lillit igual se levantó poniéndose frente a él.- La batalla que ellos tuvieron contra ti si fue la primera, fue su primera batalla oficial.- Ante aquello el moreno volvió a calmarse.- Ella siempre me dijo que esperaba que su primera batalla oficial fuera contra quien merecía probar su poder en una derrota.- Observó a Ash escondiendo sus brazos tras su espalda.- Ahora puedo darme cuenta que ella siempre se preparó para vencerte a ti.

-Ahora que lo mencionan.- La voz del profesor llamó la atención de ambos.- Alan siempre me comentaba sobre una chica y su Scizor, recuerdo que en el último llamado que me hizo mencionaba que al fin pudo ver su verdadero potencial.- Comenzó a reír.- Lo que nunca imaginé fue que fuera Misty, de verdad debe ser fuerte.

-Pues Gary siempre caía muy feo cuando le decía que era débil.- Ante lo dicho por Lillit ambos volvieron a reír, Ash por su parte se había vuelto a sentar con sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de su Jean mientras tiraba su cabeza hacia atrás observando el techo.

-Oye Ash.- El profesor lo llamó comenzando a servir el té en las tazas.- Deberías pensar muy bien que quieres hacer hoy.- Ante aquello Ash lo observó con su entrecejo un tanto fruncido.

-El profesor tiene razón.- Lillit hablaba observando su celular, había ingresado en los mensajes donde escribió: "Deberías tener cuidado, ella viajó hacía allí y quizás llegue hecha una furia, no empeores la situación por favor.", presionó en enviar luego de buscar el nombre del destinatario y guardó el aparato para observar a ambos hombres tomando asiento.- Debes tener en cuenta que, aunque creas correcto el seguir con tu casamiento y dejar todo como está, a veces es mejor frenarse un poco y pensar si eso en realidad está bien.- Observó a Ash regalándole una sonrisa.- Quizás deberías tomarte unos pequeños minutos y decidir si en realidad esto es lo que quieres.

Ante aquello el mencionado tomó la taza que el profesor le extendió y observó el líquido dentro de ella, puede que aquella chica tuviera razón, quizás pensaría muy bien las cosas antes de encontrarse con quien, hasta ese momento, era la chica que según él amaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se encontraba observando su figura sonriente en el enorme espejo mientras marcaba su cuerpo sobre el vestido color rosa pastel, si bien era bastante sencillo no le importaba, la fina tela lo hacía ver verdaderamente bello, estaba terminando de colocarse un pequeño adorno en forma de flor sobre su cabello color miel cuando la figura que se encontraba tras ella soltó un suspiro al levantarse para ayudarla a colocarse un pequeño collar de perlas.

-¿De verdad no puedes frenar todo esto?- Preguntó la figura de cabellos rubios terminando de abrochar el collar.

-Sabes que no.- Ella continuaba viendo su vestido con una sonrisa.

-Pero, ¿Por qué?- Tomándola del brazo la giró hacía él para verla a los ojos.- Serena.- La tomó de sus hombros con cariño.- Yo puedo darte todo lo que deseas y lo sabes, puedo ayudarte en lo que sea necesario, por favor.

-Clemont.- La chica tomaba las manos de él bajándolas de sus hombros.- Entiendo todo lo que me dices como así también entiendo que es difícil para ti pero.- Junto ambas manos masculinas observándolas.- Debes entender tú también que necesito este matrimonio, sabes que es necesario el casarme con Ash para poder mejorar mi carrera como artista Pokémon.

-No.- Soltó sus manos del agarre de Serena con violencia.- No entiendo tu forma egoísta de mantenerme al margen de todo, oculto como si fuera una especie rara de Pokémon.- Soltó un suspiro caminando fuera del lugar.- De verdad no sé que soy para ti en este juego de poder.- Diciendo aquello dejó sola a la chica, quien luego de suspirar se giró de nueva cuenta hacía el espejo observando que no se le pasara ningún detalle.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Su mente se encontraba muy lejos de aquel lugar, muy lejos de las voces que se oían a su alrededor, respondía a cada cosa que le decían y preguntaban solo con una sonrisa fingida y un movimiento afirmativo de su cabeza, la gente a su alrededor parecía no notar que todo aquello era falso, buscaba a alguien entre la gente y su tristeza se veía oculta en sus ojos oscuros. Seguía sonriendo recordando que hasta hace unos días no le interesaba estar prácticamente solo parado allí pero hoy, hoy se sentía mucho más solo de lo que imaginó.

-Es una lástima que tu mamá no haya venido.

-Ella se disculpó por estar ocupada, la comprendo.- No recordaba de donde conocía a ese grupo de mujeres, seguro del ambiente de trabajo de su prometida.

-Debe ser algo sumamente importante como para faltar a la boda de su único hijo.

-Quizás no puede soportar que su hijo se case, recuerden que ella se oponía a la boda.- Las tres mujeres comenzaron a asentir entre murmullos molestando un poco al chico.

-Yo creo que ella de verdad debe estar ocupada preparando alguna fiesta de bienvenida para cuando ambos viajen a Kanto después de la boda.- La nueva figura había sentido la molestia del hombre parado frente a ella y fue cuando decidió intervenir.- Además.- Observo al grupo de mujeres.- No deberían hablar mal de alguien que no está presente.- Ante aquello las tres se despidieron caminando hacía el otro lado de la pequeña sala de espera.

-Gracias Shauna.- Él le agradeció con un suspiro.- No sé como compensar tu ayuda.

-Tranquilo Ash.- La mencionada se acercó para palmear el hombro masculino en señal de amistad.- No debes compensar nada.

-Insisto.- Ash sonrió.

-En ese caso.- La chica pensó un poco justo al momento que la respuesta cruzaba la puerta de entrada al lugar.- Solo te pido que no hagas nada que te haga infeliz, como amiga no quisiera verte de la misma forma que hoy el resto de tu vida.

-Gracias de nuevo.- Ash le agradeció para luego ver como quien era su prometida se acercaba a él para así ingresar juntos a la sala donde el juez los esperaba de pie delante a un enorme libro.

En otro momento hubiera pensado que aquella chica se veía hermosa pero no esta vez, en ese momento la veía solo como alguien más.

-Buenos días a todos, sean bienvenidos.- El hombre de traje frente a ellos los saludaba invitándolos a tomar asiento, cosa que todos hicieron.- ¿Ash y Serena cierto?- Ambos asintieron.- Bien.

Observaba cada uno de los movimientos a su alrededor, Serena sonreía y respondía a cada cosa que el juez preguntaba como si solo hablara con ella, no podía evitar sentir una especie de repulsión hacía la persona que se suponía lo haría feliz, no podía evitar sentir deseos de irse de allí sin importarle nada. En un momento mientras el juez hablaba sobre la importancia del matrimonio decidió observar a los invitados con un movimiento rápido de sus ojos cuando de pronto se encontró con que alguien ingresaba de mala gana, era Clemont, estaba apoyado contra la pared a un lado de la puerta con sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos cerrados bajo una expresión de enojo y tristeza en su rostro. No entendía como podía soportar ver a la persona que amaba casándose con otro, ¿Cómo podía seguir creyendo en alguien así? ¿Cómo él mismo podía seguir ahí sentado sabiendo que aquello era una gran farsa?

Frunció el ceño con enojo.

-¿Ash?- La voz de Serena lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Notó que todos se encontraban viéndolo fijamente, ¿Habría dicho algo sin darse cuenta? Observó a Serena y luego al hombre frente a él indicándole con un movimiento de su cabeza que siguiera.

-Como decía.- El hombre daba vueltas unas hojas antes de observar a todos para preguntar.- ¿Hay alguien dentro de esta sala que crea que esta unión no debe llevarse a cabo? Si hay alguien por favor que hable ahora o calle para siempre.

Era su oportunidad, ¿No? Inconscientemente giró a ver al rubio quien había ocultado su mirada bajándola con un suspiro, notó igualmente como aquello alteraba a la chica a su lado, podía ver el nerviosismo en su mirada azul. Volvió a girar quedando con su mirada baja pensando, ¿Qué demonios le pasaba?

-Muy bien.- El juez sonrió girando el libro acercándolo a ambos con una pluma.- Si nadie tiene nada que decir mejor prosigamos con las firmas de ambos, ¿Señorita?

-Si.- Serena tomó la pluma dispuesta a firmar. ¿Estaba bromeando cierto? Frunció un poco su ceño, Serena no podía ser tan fría. La vio dudar por unos segundos para luego firmar con firmeza, eso debía ser una broma, una absurda y estúpida broma. Presionó sus puños.

-¿Señor?- Podía ver como ahora le extendía la pluma a él, no pudo evitar observarlo fijamente.- Debe firmar.

-¿Ash?- Serena lo observaba preocupada ante la mirada de rencor que él le regalaba.

Observó el libro frente a él y tomó la pluma presionándola un poco, giró su vista y vio como Clemont parecía listo para irse.

-Ja.- Soltó una pequeña risa que pronto se volvió una sonora carcajada que sorprendió a todos.- De verdad esto tiene que ser una maldita broma.- Continuó riendo desatando la corbata negra que llevaba.- ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Su risa crecía cada vez más a medida que desprendía las mangas de su camisa y se quitaba su saco negro.- ¡ES INCREIBLE!

-¿Sucede algo Ash?- Serena lo observaba reír.- ¿Cariño?

-¡Por favor Serena!- Terminó de arremangarse la camisa hasta sus codos observando a la chica seriamente.- Creo que va siendo hora de que este estúpido jueguito se acabe.

-Yo.- El nerviosismo se notaba en su voz.- De verdad no sé a qué te refieres.

-Mira.- Ash se había levantado de su lugar siendo imitado por todos.- Tú no me amas, lo único que deseas de mi es la fama de mi título para mejorar tu reputación y la verdad.- Tomó su saco colocándolo sobre su hombro.- La verdad me importa un comino tu reputación.

-¡Pero yo te amo!- Lo dicho por Serena solo provocó que el moreno comenzara a reír nuevamente con fuerza mientras corría la silla para caminar hacia la salida.

-¿Qué me amas? ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA!- Continuaba riendo con fuerza ante la mirada de desconcierto de todos.- Que buen chiste.- Continuó su risa hasta que llegó junto a Clemont.- Ay Arceus.- Se clamó y aún sonriendo mientras soltaba pequeñas carcajadas observó al rubio.- Mira mi querido amigo.- Colocó su mano en el hombro del chico.- Responde una pregunta.- Clemont lo observaba sin entender.- ¿Crees aún amar a una mujer que sin importarle tu felicidad deseaba seguir con la idea de casarse con otro hombre solo por conveniencia económica y social?- La pregunta exaltó no solo a Clemont, sino también a Serena, los invitados observaban aquello sorprendidos.- ¿Creíste que no lo sabía?- Le susurró para luego reírse nuevamente señalando la silla que antes ocupada con su brazo derecho mientras sostenía su saco para que no caiga al suelo.- Bueno si aún crees amarla eres libre de tomar mi lugar en aquella silla viejo amigo, que tengas suerte.- Finalmente palmeó el hombro del rubio tres veces antes de salir del lugar bajo el murmullo de los invitados.

Caminó hasta llegar a una plaza cercana donde luego de un enorme suspiro terminó por gritar con fuerza botando el saco al suelo.

-¡Qué bien se sintió eso!- Estiró sus brazos y piernas antes de volver a tomar su saco para caminar nuevamente con dirección al laboratorio Pokémon.

Debía buscar a Pikachu y pensar, quizás el irse un tiempo a alguna parte alejada de la región lo ayudaría a saber porqué aún había algo que lo molestaba, porqué se sentía igualmente mal a pesar de que el dejar a Serena pareció darle un poco de tranquilidad. Quizás, solo quizás, debía pasar un tiempo solo con sus Pokémon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hasta hacia unos minutos aquel lugar parecía un mundo de gritos y movimientos constantes, la gente iba y venía, algunas llevando carpetas, otras hablando por sus celulares, otras ordenando, etc. Pero al poco tiempo que, delante de las enormes puertas de cristal detenía su andar un automóvil color blanco el sonido pareció apagarse junto al movimiento de todos, solo se sentía el sonido de sus zapatos golpeando contra el brillante suelo del lugar, caminaba con dirección a uno de los ascensores con sus puños presionados llevando una pequeña valija. Si bien todos allí la querían y respetaban sabían interpretar cuando no tenía deseos de hablar con nadie, solo la saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza esperando a que el ascensor comenzara su andar hasta la planta alta para continuar con sus labores. Lo único que la calmaba dentro del ascensor era la música que sonaba, si bien no era muy relajante que digamos, de seguro la distraía.

-Bien Misty.- El ascensor se detenía justo en el momento que ella hablaba.- Vamos a distraer tu mente.

Al abrirse las puertas el pequeño grupo de personas que allí se encontraba se detuvo observándola, comenzó a caminar sin saludar por el pasillo, al pasar por una larga mesa una chica de cabello oscuro recogido en una cola corrió a su encuentro mientras los demás la saludaban con un movimiento de cabeza, ella seguía caminando.

-Señorita no sabía que venía hoy a trabajar, el señor.

-El señor.- La interrumpió asustándola un poco.- Dijo que no viniera a trabajar hasta el lunes pero es mi decisión, después de todo soy quien manda ahora, ¿No?

-Sí pero.- La chica se encontraba nerviosa.

-¿Gary llegó?

-Tengo que entregarle los informes realizados en el tiempo que no estuvo aquí.- Seguía hablándole hasta que la vio detenerse, se detuvo tras ella.

-¿Acaso ves que eso me interesa ahora María?- Misty giró a verla quitando los lentes que llevaba puestos.

-En realidad.- La joven titubeaba hasta que negó lentamente con la cabeza.

-Entonces solo responde, ¿Gary está en su oficina?- La vio asentir.- Bien, iré allá ahora y si más tarde siento ánimos de revisar los informes te aviso para que los envíes a mi oficina, ¿De acuerdo?

-Si señorita.- La chica realizó una reverencia cuando Misty la saludó sonriendo antes de continuar su camino.

-Pueden tomar un café y descansar antes de continuar con su trabajo.- Volvió a detenerse viendo a todos los presentes quienes le afirmaron con una reverencia afirmativa.

Su sonrisa se desvanecía conforme se acercaba a las puertas que llevaban el cartel de investigación, quería golpear a alguien y si bien no lo haría con su socio esperaba que éste la ayudara de alguna forma. Ingresó al lugar provocando que su amigo y socio se asustara tirando un pequeño frasco que llevaba en sus manos, por suerte se encontraba vacío.

-¡Por todos los cielos Misty!- La observaba sentarse en una de sus sillas giratorias mientras tomaba su pecho.- Podrías haber avisado que venías.- Tomaba su teléfono celular al momento que una pequeña vibración le avisaba sobre la llegada de un mensaje.

-Escúchame científico poca cosa, me siento con ganas de golpear algo y no creo que quieras ser tú.- Comenzó a girar en la silla mientras Gary sonreía al leer el mensaje.

"Deberías tener cuidado, ella viajó hacía allí y quizás llegue hecha una furia, no empeores la situación por favor." Se sonrió aún más mientras respondía: "Acabo de descubrirlo, muchas gracias."

-¡Deja de sonreír y vamos ahora mismo a luchar!- Misty se levantó de su lugar caminando hacia la puerta.

-Voy detrás de ti pequeña Gyarados, no me comas por favor.- Misty lo observó molesta mientras el reía con fuerza tomándola de los hombros para salir de la oficina, de seguro tendría un largo día pero iba a disfrutarlo.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Un nuevo capítulo! Wiiiiii!**_

 _ **Sólo quiero agradecer a quienes aunque soy un desastre siguen la historia, quienes dejan review y a quienes solo leen también...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias :3! Espero disfruten éste nuevo cap y que no me maten al final :P...**_

 _ **Nos vemos luego!**_

 _ **~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**_

Capitulo VI

En aquella oficina sólo se iluminaba una enorme pantalla donde se mostraba una batalla bastante reñida. El entrenador que se había consagrado campeón unos días antes había cometido algunas faltas al enfrentarse a ella y debía corregirlas.

-Bien.- Anotaba los puntos en un cuaderno.- Su Dragonite puede ser más fuerte si aprende a mantener el equilibrio en su cola.- Continuaba anotando cuando su celular comenzó a vibrar avisando de una nueva llamada entrante.- ¿Si?- Contesto tranquilamente hasta que la voz del otro lado provocó que casi rompa el control que utilizo para pausar el vídeo.

"-No debiste huir como un Pokémon cachorro de la región."

-No es asunto tuyo.

"-Necesito hablar contigo Misty."

-Tus necesidades no son mi problema, estoy demasiado ocupada ahora, si necesitas hablar conmigo pide una cita con mi secretaria.

"-Puedo volver a llamar, créeme que no será problema.- Reía burlón."

-Adiós señor Ketchum.- Cortó la comunicación apagando el celular en el proceso.- Maldito Ash.- Volvió a reproducir el vídeo mientras continuaba su escritura.

Las grandes puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a una pequeña y sigilosa sombra que se acercó con cautela al enorme escritorio, tomo aire abriendo un poco la boca.

-No me interesa nada que vengas a contarme de esa boda, por algo no quise ir Lillit.- Había levantado su mano asustando a la chica.

-P... Pero.- Lillit trato de hablar cuando la vio levantar su mirada dejando de escribir.

-Llegaste en la mañana, hablamos sobre tu viaje y me entregaste lo que el profesor envío para mí, ¿Verdad?

-Si pero.- Lillit insistía en hablar pero Misty volvía a callarla.

-Mira.- Se movió acomodando sus brazos cruzándolos sobre la madera del escritorio.- Así se los haya tragado un grupo de Sharpedos tan grandes como ese.- Señaló la pantalla donde se veía en acción al Pokémon tiburón.- Cuando salieron en su luna de miel no me interesa, gracias.- Volvió a retomar su escritura bajo la mirada de Lillit, quien sonrió antes de hablar.

-La verdad no sé si a los que se casaron se los comió un Sharpedo.- Tomó una carpeta y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, detuvo sus pasos y giró para ver cómo Misty la observaba.- Pero que Ash botó a Serena en medio de la ceremonia...- Movió su cabeza sonriendo, volvió a observar a Misty y al verla tan sorprendida no pudo evitar salir del lugar riendo.

Había quedado estática en su lugar, Ash no podría haber hecho eso, ¿O sí?

No podía pensar en nada, no fue hasta que el sonido de la batalla que seguía reproduciéndose retumbó con fuerza, que con un sobresalto volvió a concentrarse en su trabajo, después de todo no le importaba nada de él, nada

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

UN AÑO DESPUÉS...

-Ay por todos los cielos.- Caminaba con paso rápido saliendo del estadio del lugar, buscaba con su mirada a quien debería estar ahí a su lado pero no la encontraba.- Esta niña va a conseguir que la encierre una eternidad con Duskull.- Llego a la sala principal donde veía a todos ocupados, estaba comenzando a impacientarse cuando observó a uno de los chicos que trabajaba para ella.- ¡Alex!- El mencionado se exaltó al oír la voz de quien era su jefa.- ¿Sabes por esas casualidades de la vida donde está Lillit?

-Bueno.- El chico de cabello corto oscuro y ojos azules observaba el techo del lugar pensante.- La última vez que la vi me dijo que estaba esperando que usted la llamara y se metió tras el escritorio que está al lado de la sala de combate.

-Pues verás que no está allí y yo de verdad la necesito.- Presionaba su sien derecha pensante hasta que el chasquido de sus dedos asustó al chico.- Como ella parece haber desaparecido y tú andas muy libre vas a ayudarme un momento.

-Okey.- Asintió.

-Necesito que busques a Gary y le digas que en diez minutos enviaré a Jacob, necesita observar la pata derecha de su Darmanitan.- El chico anotaba todo a medida que ella iba hablando.- También necesitó que llames a la estación de crianza y le digas a Maira que le enviaré un huevo que necesita cuidados especiales, luego se los detallaré y por último prepárame un café para llevarlo a mi oficina en media hora.- Observó su reloj y luego al chico que terminaba de anotar.- ¿Cuento contigo?

-¡Deje todo en mis manos!- Alex respondió con una extraña pose militar para luego retirarse bajo la sonrisa de Misty.

La pelirroja volvió sus pasos hacia el estadio sosteniendo su cabello en un rodete con dos varas color Rojas.

-Lamento la tardanza.- Al ingresar se veía delante de ella a un chico rubio que vendaba la pata de su Pokémon fuego.- Ya mande a avisar al doctor Pokémon sobre Darmanitan.

-Muchas gracias señorita.- El chico bajo el nombre de Jacob realizó una corta reverencia.

-No te preocupes, es mi deber supervisar a quienes deben representar a la región.- Acercó unos pasos y tomó de una pequeña mesa una libreta.- Ahora.- Observó los nombres allí escritos.- Dijiste que tenías un nuevo Pokémon que querías añadir al entrenamiento.

-Sí, lo capture hace una semana.

-Veamos de quien se trata.

Ante el pedido de Misty el chico dejo salir a un Pokémon que sorprendió un poco a la chica.

-Un Eevee.- Observaba al Pokémon quien la recibía contento.- ¿Ya tienes pensado en que lo evolucionarás?

-Todavía no.- El chico negó.- Me gustaría entrenarlo así y que el luego decida.

-Eso es bueno.- Anotaba en la libreta.- Entonces primero lo llevaremos con Gary y luego comenzaremos un entrenamiento con ayuda de mi Eevee.- Observó al chico que le asintió.- Puedes irte, nos veremos en dos días.

-Gracias nuevamente.- Jacob realizó otra reverencia para luego regresar a ambos Pokémon y salir del lugar.

-Bien ahora.

Se encontraba pensante cuando una voz la sacó de su tranquilidad.

-¿Ahora verás a mis Pokémon?

Al girarse tuvo que contenerse de tirarle con lo primero que encontrará, que en ese momento era la silla del lugar pero rápidamente recobro su postura observándolo de reojo.

-Yo sólo observó los Pokémon de mis aspirantes a campeones.- Cerró la libreta y adelanto unos pasos.- No los de alguien que pierde ante un insecto de acero.- Pasó por un lado del chico saliendo del lugar, el moreno presionó sus puños comenzando a caminar tras ella.

Camino hasta llegar a uno de los ascensores para dirigirse a su oficina, pensaba en que ese día cierta muchacha moriría quemada, o ahogada, o quizás la ataría a Gyarados para que la lleve a pasear.

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Al abrirse las puertas del ascensor no pudo evitar soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

-¿Cómo?- Señalaba al chico frente a ella sin entender como había llegado primero.- Olvídalo.- Paso por su lado yendo hacia su oficina.

-Señorita.- Alex se acercó a ella al verla.- Ya hablé con quienes me dijo, ¿Desea que le prepare su café ahora?

-Por favor y que sea fuerte.

-Como guste.- Alex luego desvío la vista al chico tras ella.- El señor... ¿También desea tomar un café?- Misty se exaltó, trato que Alex se callara pero ya era tarde.

-Si por favor pero agrégale un poco de leche.- El chico le asintió y se encaminó a una pequeña sala.

-¿Qué diablos quieres?- Al fin se había dignado a verlo.

-Que fea forma de saludar a alguien que viene a visitarte Misty.

-Puedo tirarte por esa ventana si quiero.

-Uy que malvada señorita.- Acercándose a ella la tomó de los hombros y empezó a guiarla a la oficina.- Sería mejor que si vas a matarme lo hagas en un lugar donde nadie te vea.

Ambos ingresaron cerrando la puerta de un movimiento rápido.

-Ya suéltame Ketchum.- Misty se soltó acomodando su camisa para encender las luces.- ¿Vas a decirme a qué viniste?- Se sentó tras su escritorio.

-Te traje esto.- Ash se acercó y dejo dos carpetas sobre la madera oscura, Misty no tardó en tomarlas para observarlas.- Son todos los archivos y datos del proyecto, cada postulante está detallado con sus datos y desempeño en batalla.- Iba señalando las hojas explicando.- Hay tres favoritos entre los veinte que quedaron al final, Diantha les hará una última prueba en batallas triples y los reducirá a cinco, luego los enviará aquí para que tú puedas observarlos.

-Vaya.- Misty estaba sorprendida.- Has hecho muy bien tu tarea, te felicito.- Ash sonrió.

-Gracias.- Sonrió por unos minutos más hasta que dejó salir un suspiro pesado.- Necesito que hablemos.

-¿Otra vez?- Misty lo observó.- Ash ya te dije que no tengo nada que hablar contigo más que sobre el proyecto y sólo porque eres el campeón de Kalos.

-Sólo escúchame.- La observaba seriamente.- Fui a buscarte ese día y no estabas, te llamé muchas veces hasta que respondiste y luego te llamé muchas veces más.

-Mi trabajo ahí había terminado, ya no valía la pena que me quedara allí, no para estar otra vez a tu sombra.

-Sé muy bien que estás enterada de mi fracaso con Serena.- Eso exaltó a Misty.

-Mejor regresa a Kalos y déjame tranquila.- Guardó los papeles dentro de las carpetas.

-No vas a librarte de mí, oficialmente estoy de vacaciones obligadas por haber trabajado sin descanso en el proyecto y tú no puedes prohibirme que ande por ahí libremente.

-Mira Ash.- Misty había comenzado a hablar cuando las risas de alguien más se sintieron en el lugar.- Miren quien decidió mostrar su rostro.

-¡Pero si es Misty!- Lillit frenó de golpe sus risas ante la mirada de su jefa y amiga.

-No.- Negó ésta.- Soy el espíritu del pico de la doncella.- Lillit la observaba pensante.

-Pero yo tenía entendido que la princesa era más bella y alta.- Lillit aún pensaba ajena a la escena frente a ella, Ash había soltado una carcajada recibiendo un golpe pesado en su rostro por parte de las carpetas que antes le había dado a la pelirroja.- Quizás me equivoque.

-¡Ya Lillit!- La voz de Misty la volvió a la realidad.

-¿Te divertiste con Pikachu?- Ash la observó componiéndose del golpe.

-¡Si! Le di unos postres, ahora está esperándote en la entrada.- Lillit le sonreía feliz.

-Genial.- Ash comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-La próxima vez pide una cita con mi secretaria, no te creas que permitiré que deambules por mi oficina como si fueras el dueño.

-Ya acordamos con Lillit que la próxima vez irá con Pikachu y Greninja a la plaza por un helado.- Observó a la chica.- ¿Cierto?

-Si.- Afirmó está sin inmutarse por la señal de furia de Misty.- Mi Pichu estará feliz.

-Ya.- Ash asintió.- Hasta la próxima Misty, Lillit estaremos en contacto.

-Adiós.- Lillit saludó a Ash hasta que esté salió de la oficina.

-Con que tu sabías.- La voz seca de Misty asustó un poco a la chica que la observó abrazando un libro que llevaba.- ¿No te dije que no dejarás que nadie me moleste? Sobre todo él.

-Es que... Es que.- Lillit rasco su cabeza antes de responder.- Él llegó con Pikachu donde estaba Gary y yo no pude resistirme así que cuando me pidió verte le puse como condición que me dejara jugar con Pikachu.

-Juro que haría que Gyarados te coma.- Misty se dejó caer en su silla.

-No es tan malo.- Lillit se acercó para observarla con una pequeña sonrisa.- Además tú y yo sabemos que morías por volver a verlo.

-¿Qué?- Misty casi cae de la impresión.- No sé de qué hablas.

-¡Aja!- El salto de la chica asustó a la pelirroja.- Lo sabía.

-Mejor veamos lo de la carpeta, ¿Quieres?- Misty la invitó a sentarse con la esperanza que ya no mencionara nada.

-Okey.- Lillit se sentó justo al tiempo que las puertas se abrían.

-Aquí le traje su café señorita.- Alex llegaba con dos tazas.- Y el té que me pediste Lillit.- Ambas le agradecieron.- El café del señor que estaba con usted lo lleve hacia la oficina de Gary.

-¿Así que fue con Gary?- Lillit observó al chico que le asentía.- Interesante.

-Si.- Alex miraba a Lillit.- Gary me pidió que nadie los moleste, por la forma de verse de ambos espero no vayan a pelear.

-Nah no creo.- Lillit tomaba su té.- Seguro hasta se abrazan.

-Ya basta de palabrería.- Misty movió sus manos cortando a ambos chicos.- Alex puedes seguir con tus labores.- Al entender la indirecta el chico de cabello oscuro se despidió de ambas saliendo del lugar.- Empecemos.- Lillit le asintió y ambas comenzaron a revisar los papeles de los entrenadores de Kalos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Pero miren nada más quien decidió asomar su nariz de nuevo en la región.- El castaño sonreía sarcástico acercándose al chico que acababa de tomar asiento en uno de sus sillones.

-Muy chistoso Gary, muy chistoso.- El moreno solo le sonrió antes de levantarse y saludar con un abrazo a Gary, quien lo recibió con una palmada en el hombro.- Tiempo sin verte.

-Bastante Ash, bastante.- Con un movimiento de su mano lo invitó a que vuelva a tomar asiento mientras él lo imitaba.- Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te ha ido? Me enteré de tu matrimonio fallido y que tuviste un encuentro cercano con la muerte.- Rió burlón.

-Ni me recuerdes a Serena.- Ash cruzó sus brazos frente a él formando una cruz.- En cuanto a Misty.- Se tiró hacía atrás.- Ella me odia, ¿Cierto?

-Con cada mechón de su cabello color zanahoria.- Giró un poco y le enseñó una botella transparente que contenía un líquido oscuro.- ¿Esto o el café?- Ash le sonrió señalando la botella.- Lo supuse.

-Ni siquiera sé cómo acercarme de nuevo a ella.- Tomó la bebida y agradeciendo a su amigo le dio un sorbo.

-Tienes el camino algo difícil amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Ash lo observó.- No creo que sea tan difícil, voy a tener que jugar un poco con ella.- Gary comenzó a reír.

-Te recomiendo que pienses las cosas con seriedad.- Se cruzó de piernas y lo observó meciendo su copa.- Yo que tú no me andaría con muchos juegos.

-No entiendo.- Ash lo observó confundido.

-Tu querida Gyarados de cabello rojo tiene otro pretendiente que anda revoloteando a su alrededor.

-Déjate de juegos Oak.- Gary movió sus hombres bebiendo el licor.- ¿Quién podría aguantarla?

-Nunca se sabe.- Gary dejó la copa y lo observó.- Quizás es un loco que busca morir comido por un monstruo lanza fuego.

Ante aquel comentario ambos comenzaron a reír sin control chocando sus copas bebiendo como lo hacían tiempo atrás.

Varios minutos estuvieron conversando de la vida, riendo de anécdotas de ambos y recordando viejos tiempos. Su charla acabó cuando los interrumpieron buscando al castaño, debía chequear unos nuevos Pokémon.

-Trabajo es trabajo.- Gary se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa.

-Si lo sé.- Ash le extendió la mano, la cual fue estrechada por el castaño.

-Espero verte pronto, a la próxima compartimos una comida.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Ash le asintió para luego retirarse del lugar.

Caminaba hacía el ascensor pensando si lo que le había dicho Gary antes era verdad, ¿Alguien quería conquistar a Misty? Nah, sacudió su cabeza llamando al ascensor, seguro que era broma de Gary para que él se apresure pero no, iba a tomarse todo con calma.

Sonreía hasta que las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, la sorpresa de ver a la persona que se encontraba frente a él fue muy grande.

-¿Ash?- El chico se movió invitándolo a entrar en el ascensor, llevaba unas cuantas flores en sus manos.- Que sorpresa verte aquí.

-Créeme que yo estoy más sorprendido.- Parpadeaba observándolo.

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Hay un café muy cerca de aquí.- Lo invitó el chico presionando el botón que los llevaba a la planta baja.

-Si claro.- Le asintió éste.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio esperando que el ascensor llegara a destino para luego salir del lugar y dirigirse al café más cercano, tenían mucho que preguntarse y decirse pero el que más curioso estaba era Ash, no solo por ver a aquel chico ahí, sino también por saber cuál era el motivo y aunque tenía un presentimiento esperaba estar equivocado.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¿Qué le dijiste qué?- Lillit observaba como el hombre frente a ella caminaba de un lado a otro guardando varios recipientes.

-Le dije a Ash que tiene un oponente que quiere el amor de tu amiga.

-También es tu amiga Gary.- La chica lo observaba arqueando su ceja izquierda mientras él reía.- Aunque sea un poco molesta yo sé que la quieres.

-Buen punto.- Giró a verla.- Eres lista Lillit, por eso me gustas.- Le guiñó el ojo y al ver lo abochornada que Lillit se había puesto comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Como sea.- La chica sacudió su cabeza cerrando sus ojos.

-Ash va a tener que tener cuidado si no quiere terminar muerto.- Gary ignoró el actuar de la chica y continuó guardando sus cosas.

-Conozco al chico del que hablas.- Con aquellas palabras logró al fin tener la atención completa de Gary.- Es uno de los candidatos a élite del proyecto de Misty y el más fuerte, en cortas palabras es el favorito de toda la liga, región, sede y lamentablemente es el favorito de nuestra amiga.

-¿Qué?- Gary dejó lo que hacía y se sentó frente a Lillit observando como asentía con fuerza.

-Así cómo lo estas escuchando.- La chica levantó su dedo índice para continuar.- Shota es el único que hasta ahora pudo mantener a Misty al límite, las batallas que han tenido fueron tan emocionantes que todos los que forman el proyecto decidieron que, a menos que llegue alguien que pueda vencerlo, el será el elite four líder de la liga.

-Así que es el chico que venció a Alan con su Sceptile.- Gary pensaba.

-Pero no solo es fuerte.- Lillit negó con su mano.- Él sabe como llevarse bien con Misty, conoce cada detalle como si hubieran vivido juntos toda la vida y utiliza cada cosa a su favor.

-A poco puede domarla.- Gary se encontraba sorprendido, Lillit le asintió.- Ash la va a tener difícil.

-¿Crees que Misty elija a Shota?- La preocupación en los ojos de la chica preocupó un poco al investigador, quien se acercó y le enseñó un libro.

-Mira esto.- Al abrirlo la sorpresa de Lillit no se hizo esperar.- Es lo que adelanté de mi investigación, Amaura es un Pokémon excelente y esperaba que como tú fuiste a su reserva puedas ayudarme.

-¡Si quiero!- Apresurada tomó aquel cuaderno de tapa dura y comenzó a leer lo que allí se encontraba escrito y no pudo aguantar sonreír por sus ilustraciones y escrituras.

Gary sonrió de lado y acercándose a ella comenzó a explicarle de que se trataba y a apuntar lo que necesitaba saber, apreciaba a Lillit y el verla preocupada lo atormentaba, quizás luego hablaría con Ash, solo esperaba que la inquietud de la chica no se hiciera realidad.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-¡Buenos días Shota!- La muchacha del otro lado del enorme mostrador lo saludaba animada, llevaba su cabello amarrado en una cola alta.

-¡Hola Meli!- El chico de cabello verde oscuro movió su mano acercándose.

-¿En qué puedo servirlo? Su pedido no estará listo hasta dentro de media hora más.- La chica bajo el nombre de Meli tomaba una pequeña libreta.

-Lo sé.- Shota le asintió.- Vengo con un buen amigo así que me gustaría que nos prepares dos café suaves con una porción de tarta de bayas.

-Enseguida.- Meli asintió.- Pueden tomar la mesa de allí.- Moviendo su mano señaló una pequeña mesa al lado de la ventana donde se podía ver todo el lugar.

-Muchas gracias Meli.- Shota se despidió y condujo a Ash hacía la mesa señalada.

Al llegar ambos se sentaron y esperaron a que una de las chicas les acercara una pequeña copa de agua, las porciones de pastel y una cesta con diferentes sobres de azúcar.

-¿Qué haces en Kanto?- Ash fue quien rompió el hielo con una sonrisa, estaba verdaderamente curioso por saber el por qué aquel chico estaba allí.

-Trabajo.- Shota bebió un poco de agua y continuó.- Estoy en el puesto de candidatos a élite en el proyecto de la liga así que debo presentarme para revisar a mis Pokémon.

-¿En serio?- Ante el movimiento afirmativo de Shota la sorpresa de Ash creció.- Vaya, ¡Increíble, felicidades!

-Muchas gracias Ash.- Shota sonrió.- Y dime.- Ash lo observó.- ¿Cómo está Serena? ¿Se casaron?

-Es una larga historia.- La mueca realizada por Ash pareció responder todas las preguntas de su amigo.- Solo te diré que ya no volveré a verla.

-Entiendo.- No sabía cómo reaccionar así que agradeció a la chica que llegaba justo en ese momento con sus pedidos.- Gracias.- Agradeció antes de continuar.- Yo pienso casarme pronto.- Aquello sorprendió a Ash.- Claro si ella me acepta.

-Interesante.- De pronto Ash pareció recordar las flores que Shota traía consigo.- Supongo que esas flores son para ella, ¿Cierto?

-Supones bien.- Shota bebió un sorbo de su café.- Es tan linda.- Parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es?- Ash tomó su taza preparándose para beber cuando la respuesta de su compañero lo sorprendió.

-Creo que es obvio que son para la flor acuática más bella de la región, estas rojas son para que combinen con ese cabello tan hermoso que tiene.- Shota parecía suspendido en una nube hasta que los movimientos y sonidos generados por Ash lo asustaron.

El moreno se encontraba completamente rojo y los espasmos que soltaba en forma de tos sobresaltaron a Shota, necesitaba con desesperación calmar el ardor que sentía en su garganta ya que no solo se había ahogado con su café mientras lo bebía al escuchar la respuesta del chico, sino que también se había quemado al tratar de tragar el líquido provocando que parte de éste quedara sobre el mantel.

-¡Ash!- Shota tomó ambas copas de agua y se las extendió a Ash mientras con una de las cartas del menú lo abanicaba ayudando a que pudiera calmarse.- ¡Dios, ¿Estás bien?!

-Sí, sí.- Ash terminó de beber y golpeando el hombro de su amigo volvió a tomar asiento.- Gracias, ¿Flor acuática?- Lo observó sumamente sorprendido pensando que su respuesta casi consigue matarlo.

-Si.- Shota suspiró también tomando asiento luego de ver que Ash ya estaba mejor.- Las flores son para Misty, la presidenta de la liga.- Observó al moreno quien no le quitaba sus ojos de encima.- ¿La conoces?

-¿Sales con ella?- No pudo evitar levantarse impulsado por sus manos, las cuales estaban apoyadas en la mesa.

-No.- Respondió volviendo a beber de su café.- Pero espero ganarle por cansancio.- La mirada decisiva y la mano empuñada de Shota provocaron que Ash soltara una risa.

-Sé por experiencia que es más probable que los Pignite vuelen a que ella te acepte por cansancio.- Ash se sentó cruzando sus brazos con una media sonrisa.

-¿La conoces?- Ahora Shota era el sorprendido.

-Como no tienes idea.- La sonrisa dibujada en el rostro del moreno se borró de golpe al ver como Shota se acercaba a él tomando sus manos, sinceramente se sentía muy incómodo.- ¿Shota?

-Tienes que ayudarme, por favor.- La corta distancia entre ambos puso tan nervioso a Ash que fue incapaz de decir palabra alguna.- Por favor, tú la conoces más que yo Ash.

-Pues…- El moreno estaba a punto de responder con la verdad pero de golpe se vio en el suelo, Shota no solo lo había soltado, sino que lo empujó del movimiento rápido que dio.

-¡Meli!- El grito fue acompañado de una rápida corrida que lo dejó contra el mostrador.- ¿Está listo?

-Claro.- La chica se asustó un poco pero ya lo conocía.- Hace diez minutos que está preparado.- Acto seguido le entregó una bolsa de papel cerrada con una etiqueta.- Disfruten.

-Gracias.- Shota tomó el paquete agradeciendo y giró hacía Ash, quien se había levantado nuevamente.- Lo siento.- Se disculpó enseñando el paquete.- Pero debo irme.

-¿A dónde?

-A Misty no le gusta que la interrumpan luego del mediodía donde es hora de su almuerzo.- Observaba su reloj relajándose un poco al ver que eran pasadas solo las once y media.- Así que yo le llevo su comida preferida mientras trabaja y así conversamos un poco.- Su pequeña sonrisa pasó desapercibida por Ash que se encontraba sin palabras.- Bueno, ¡Adiós Ash!- Se despidió saliendo del lugar corriendo nuevamente hacía a la empresa.

-Sho… Sho…- Su balbuceo se cortó al darse cuenta que había quedado solo.- Shota sabe más de Misty que yo.- Su sorpresa e incomodidad duraron apenas unos minutos porque en cuanto se dio cuenta en lo que estaba pensando su seriedad pudo notarse en su rostro y golpeando la mesa con sus puños se levantó sumamente decidido.- ¡Yo soy Ash Ketchum, hijo de Delia Ketchum, nací en Pueblo Paleta, conseguí las insignias para convertirme en el nuevo as de frontera, participe en varias competencias fuera de la liga incluyendo concursos Pokémon ganando algunos de ellos, defendía el mundo de Pokémon legendarios, soy el actual y único campeón Pokémon invicto de la liga Kalos y las reglas no me importan!


	7. Chapter 7

_**...Han pasado siglos...**_

 _ **Jajajaja ya pero si, pasó mucho desde que actualice esto dios, buaaa XD...**_

 _ **De verdad espero me disculpe, trataré de que no vuelva a pasar tanto tiempo ...**_

 _ **Muchas gracias a quienes dejan su review y a quienes leen igual, por ustedes sigo :3...**_

 _ **Sin más espero disfruten ^^/...**_

 _ **-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**_

Capítulo VII.

Hacía dos días que veía como Shota iba y venía dentro de la empresa, al principio sólo observaba de lejos la reacción de la pelirroja pero ya se había cansado, no iba a esperar que Shota cumpliera con lo que dijo, claro que no. Sabía que Misty era de las que no aceptaban nada por cansancio pero no iba a arriesgarse, tenía que lograr que volviera a fijarse en él.

Interrumpía cuando podía y trataba de sacarla de allí pero nada resultaba, siempre se escudaba en su trabajo o en Gary. Había hablado igualmente con el castaño y éste le había sugerido ignorarla y solo invitarla a ir a algún lado, siendo él iba a salir aceptando.

Así qué eso era justamente lo que haría ese día, le habían dicho de una demostración acuática fuera de la ciudad y planeaba llevarla.

-¡Buen día!- Con ambas manos empujó las puertas de entrada guardándolas a continuación en sus bolsillos.- ¿Qué hace la señora presidenta?

-Te dije que odio que me interrumpas.- La chica presionaba los palillos que llevaba en sus manos.- Interrumpes mi comida y mi reunión.- Señalaba al chico frente a ella que saludaba al recién llegado con una sonrisa.

-Hoy es un día muy bonito, ¿Qué te parece si sales un poco de aquí y vamos a algún lado?- Sin prestar atención a la señal de enfado de ella se dejó caer en uno de los sillones del lugar.

-¿Qué te parece si te congelo y te hago volar por la ventana?- Misty con gran molestia continuaba comiendo mientras Shota observaba la escena preguntándose que clase de relación tenían ambos.

Ash la observaba de reojo, si no resultaba la simple invitación debía utilizar otra cosa.

-Bueno.- Se levantó de su lugar.- Si no quieres ir a ver como los Milotic bailan junto a Vaporeon, Tentacruel y otros Pokémon de agua le diré a Lillit y Gary de ir conmigo.

-¡Espera!

Ash sonrió de lado.

-Iré con una condición.- Cuando él giró la vio levantar su dedo con firmeza, de un movimiento de cabeza la incitó a seguir.- Shota también va, tiene que entrenar a su Kingdra.

-Ok.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de salir del lugar deteniendo sus pasos en la puerta.- En media hora los espero en el estacionamiento del lugar.- Guardando nuevamente sus manos en los bolsillos decidió irse, pasaría a ver a Gary.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

En el estacionamiento se encontraban Ash, Gary y Lillit ya listos para partir, la chica muy a pesar del castaño, quien tuvo que ayudarla, había decidido preparar una canasta con aperitivos y bebidas, discutían sobre como guardar la canasta dentro del automóvil de Gary, allí llevaba unas cajas con documentos y no cabía mucho más, Ash solo reía al ver la escena. Ambos parecían una pareja, una bonita pareja.

Sin querer comenzó a divagar en sus recuerdos, aquellos donde solía salir con la pelirroja, cuando ella discutía con él por como viajarían y cuando lo golpeaba por hacerle alguna broma. Sonrió al tiempo que la mencionada se hacía presente, admitía que le molestaba un poco el verla con Shota pero no tenía derecho a decirle con quien debía hablar y con quien no.

-¿Todo listo?- Misty llegaba colocándose un par de lentes oscuros.

-¡Si!- Lillit se acercó a ella.- Hice unos aperitivos para pasar el día, Gary me ayudó.

-Obligadamente.- El mencionado levantaba su mano derecha colocándola en su frente simulando sufrimiento.- Dijo que si no ayudaba me enviaría contigo encerrados en un cuarto oscuro para que me sacrifiques con tu Gyarados.- Misty rió y Lillit golpeó al investigador botándolo en el suelo.

-Entonces ya podemos irnos.- Shota adelantó un paso colocándose a un lado del automóvil.- ¿Iremos todos juntos?

-No.- Ash había decidido al fin hablar.- Tengo mi propio transporte, el auto de Gary irá muy lleno.

-Misty puede ir contigo.- La pelirroja observó con molestia a su secretaria y amiga.

-Iré con ustedes.- Caminó hacía el auto cuando la voz de Lillit la detuvo.

-Con Shota ya seremos muchos.- Observó de reojo a Ash.- Además debo llevar la canasta delante porque no entra gracias a los papelitos del señor investigador.

-Vamos Misty.- Ash se acercó a la chica.- Prometo no matarte en el camino y si voy rápido…

-Prometo matarte yo.- La voz seca de la pelirroja causó la risa en todos.

-Entonces vamos.- Lillit subió al auto siendo seguida de Shota y Gary.- ¡Nos vemos allá!

Ash saludó con un movimiento de su mano para luego girar bajo la mirada de Misty.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A buscar el coche.- Siguió caminando bajo la mirada de la chica.- Espérame aquí.- Le sonrió y continuó caminando hasta que se perdió al doblar la esquina.

Estuvo esperando un par de minutos, comenzaba a impacientarse hasta que un automóvil color negro estacionó ante ella, era un coche pequeño pero lujoso, el color brillaba como si recién hubiese salido al mundo, vio que una de las ventanillas bajaba.

-Suba señora presidenta.- La sonrisa de Ash la molestaba pero decidió subir.

-Soy señorita, todavía no me caso para obtener ese apodo.

-Bueno señorita.- Ash se burlaba riendo ante la señal de enojo de ella.

Comenzaron a recorrer las calles en silencio, se tornaba algo incómodo viajar al lado de Ash, más sin decir palabra alguna.

-Entonces.- Misty decidió romper el hielo mientras pasaba su mano por el borde del vidrio a su lado.- ¿Es nuevo?

-Algo.- Lo dicho por Ash logró que ella lo observara.

-¿Algo?

-Hace un par de meses lo obtuve pero lo use poco, me gusta caminar.- Continuaba viendo el camino llegando a un pequeño edificio deteniendo la marcha.- Espérame.- Descendió del coche caminando dentro del lugar.

Misty inspeccionó un poco aquel vehículo mientras esperaba, la sorprendía que teniendo algo como eso decida caminar todos los días, quizás era para gastar menos combustible o porque simplemente le gustaba caminar acostumbrado de sus aventuras.

-Volví.- Ash se asomó por la ventanilla sorprendiendo a Misty.

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Debía buscar algo.- Abrió la puerta y la sorpresa de la chica fue mayor al ver al Pokémon que saltó sobre ella.

-¡Pikachu!- Misty abrazó al roedor eléctrico que recibía su cariño feliz.

-No podía salir sin Pikachu.- Ash se subió al vehículo encendiéndolo.- Vamos.

-Ya extrañaba verlo.- Misty comenzó a hablar mientras comenzaban su camino nuevamente.

-Hace tiempo que no se veían así que supongo que él igual te extrañó.

-Deberías llevarlo a la oficina más seguido.- Ante aquello Ash asintió sonriendo.

Continuaron su camino sin decir más, Misty conversaba con Pikachu observando por la ventanilla mientras Ash sólo conducía. Tardaron unos minutos en llegar donde la presentación se llevaría acabo, como si de un circo se tratara, las carpas y escenarios se encontraban preparados para los bailes.

-¡Ash, Misty!- Lillit saludaba al ver como el vehículo estacionaba dejando ver a ambos junto a Pikachu.- ¡Trajeron a Pikachu!- El mencionado saltó a saludar a la chica.

-Ya nos preguntábamos porqué tardaban tanto.- Gary se acercó.

-No podía dejarlo fuera de esto.

-¡Vaya!- Shota igual se acercó.- Hola Pikachu.- Acarició la cabeza del Pokémon.

-Bueno.- Ash aplaudió.- Vamos a esperar que comience.

Caminaron un poco por el lugar mientras esperaban el inicio del espectáculo, los diferentes puestos de recuerdos se llevaban la atención de las chicas del grupo mientras que los hombres, a excepción de Ash, se entretenían conversando sobre los Pokémon que veían. El moreno por su parte se había perdido en su mundo mientras jugaba con uno de los juegos de allí, Pikachu lo acompañaba dándole porras.

-¡Genial gane!- Luego de derribar todos los obstáculos el dueño del lugar decidió darle su premio.- Veamos Pikachu.- Observó el objeto y su sonrisa se transformó en una línea recta.

-¡Ash!- El llamado de Shota quitó al moreno de sus pensamientos, le hacía señas que apresurara sus pasos.

-¡Voy!- Guardó el premio en uno de sus bolsillos y comenzó a correr llegando con el grupo, se disculpó y continuaron juntos hasta el escenario, el espectáculo iba a comenzar.

Varias personas más se acercaron al tiempo que un hombre con una enorme galera comenzaba la presentación de los diferentes espectáculos. La demostración dio inicio cuando salieron a escena una pequeña niña, un Froakie y un Slowking, su presentación se trataba de un baile cantado, la niña entonaba una divertida melodía mientras bailaba en el aire rodeada de burbujas gracias a la energía psíquica de Slowking, no duró mucho terminando con una explosión de frurbujas.

Los aplausos se sintieron entre risas cuando el trío abandonaba el escenario dando paso nuevamente al presentador.

Varios espectáculos más aparecieron deleitando al grupo de gente entre bailes, cantos y demostraciones graciosas.

Ya entrada la tardecita el presentador agradeció la permanencia en el lugar y procedió a presentar a las verdaderas estrellas, una pareja de artistas apareció en escena junto a varios Pokémon acuáticos. En ese momento Ash no pudo evitar observar de reojo a la chica a su lado, ésta sonreía maravillada, los cuatro Pokémon compuestos por Milotic, Vaporeon, Tentacruel y un pequeño Spheal color rosado se presentaron sonriendo maravillando aún más a Misty.

La presentación comenzó con una pequeña danza de los artistas junto a Milotic y Tentacruel, si bien el Pokémon pulpo no era muy elegante su baile parecía demostrar todo lo contrario. La chica danzaba con unas cintas uniendo al baile a Vaporeon y Spheal mientras que el muchacho danzaba sobre los chorros de agua de los otros dos Pokémon. La presentación llegó a su fin cuando ambos bailarines salían de la visión del publico dándole paso a sus Pokémon, Milotic y Tentacruel lanzaban sus rayos de hielo al aire mientras Vaporeon subía a la pequeña foca a su lomo usando su ataque de cascada creando una pequeña fuente que los elevaba en el aire, cuando ambos rayo hielo chocaron crearon pequeños cristales que caían sobre la pirámide de Pokémon que se había formado tras los chicos que posaban. La gente no tardó en estallar en aplausos.

-¡Fue asombroso!- El rápido movimiento de Misty sorprendió a Ash al verse abrazado por ella.- ¡Gracias!- Shota se sorprendió al verlos mientras Gary y Lillit sólo sonreían.- ¡Gracias!

-No es nada.- Ash la observó separándose viendo como comenzaba a aplaudir nuevamente.- Tengo otra sorpresa.- Lo dicho por el moreno sorprendió a Misty.

-¿Cuál?- Ash sólo le sonrió mostrando sus dientes sin decir más.

La gente comenzaba a irse cuando el moreno desapareció de la vista del grupo, Gary y Lillit sólo reían cómplices mientras Shota y Misty hablaban de la presentación, la pelirroja aún continuaba emocionada.

-Oye Misty.- La voz de Ash llamó la atención del grupo, detrás de él había varias figuras.- Te presento a Leila y Jon, los bailarines.- Ambos saludaron con una reverencia.- Y ellos son sus Pokémon.

-Wooo.- No sólo Misty se sorprendió, también lo hicieron Shota y Lillit.- ¡Es un placer!

-También lo es para nosotros.- Ambos artistas saludaron a los chicos dejando que sus Pokémon igualmente se acercaran a saludar.

Ash y Gary los invitaron a compartir los aperitivos con ellos mientras el primero contaba como los conocía y de donde, comenzando así una larga charla entre anécdotas y consejos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Gracias.

El automóvil rodaba de camino de vuelta a la ciudad, ya era de noche y Pikachu se había dormido sobre la chica, ésta observaba hacía afuera con una amplia sonrisa.

-No es nada.- Ash la observaba.- No es nada Misty.- Volvió la vista hacía el frente y continuó conduciendo, luego de unos minutos volvió a hablar.- Sé que los Pokémon de agua te gustan mucho y quise darte una sorpresa.- Observó por su ventanilla y volvió de nuevo la vista al frente.- Mist.- Suspiró.- Me gustaría poder estar bien contigo, ya sabes.- Presionó un poco el volante.- Es un poco cruel que no me hables o que deba hacer alguna cosa para que sonrías, antes era más fácil, deberías permitirme compensar lo mal que me porte contigo.- Presionó sus labios.- ¿Podrías dejarme intentar?

Tras su pregunta todo fue silencio, el sonido de la calle era lo único que se escuchaba, ¿Se habría molestado?

-¿Mist?- Ash giró a verla rápidamente notando que el silencio no era causado por el enojo de la chica, sino porque ésta se había quedado dormida con su cabeza apoyada en el vidrio.- Típico.- Sonrió de lado negando, frenó su andar en un costado de la calle y desabrochó su cinturón para poder acomodar el asiento de su compañera, debía dormir más cómoda hasta llegar a su casa.- Le diré a Lillit.- Tomó su celular y marcó el número de la secretaria de Misty pero la voz del otro lado lo descolocó.- ¿Gary?

" _-¡Ash!- El chico del otro lado saludó a su amigo.- Lo siento, Lillit estaba descargando las cosas y dejó su celular en el asiento, ¿Necesitabas algo?"_

-Es que Misty se quedó dormida así que la llevaré a su casa, ¿Podrías indicarme donde es?

" _-Claro.- Gary afirmó.- Ella no vive muy lejos de la empresa, su casa esta ubicada al lado del centro de recreación Pokémon."_

-¿Dónde dejo a Pikachu?

" _-Ese mismo.- Gary volvió a afirmar mientras sentía como Ash se quedaba pensativo.- Iremos con Lillit para allá así puede recibirla."_

-De acuerdo.- Ash asintió.- Gracias Gary.- Agradeció para cortar la comunicación guardando el teléfono móvil.- Ay Misty.- Suspiró, acercaba su mano a ella pero rápidamente la quitó volviendo a colocar su cinturón para continuar la marcha.

Cuando el automóvil de Ash llegó frente al edificio pudo notar que Gary y Lillit ya habían llegado, el primero se encontraba apoyado contra su vehículo mientras que la chica llevaba dentro de la casa la canasta que usaron en la tarde.

Estacionó apagando las luces para luego descender y acercarse.

-Llegamos.

-Lo noté.- Le respondió el castaño, ambos rieron.

-¡Ash!- Lillit apareció dejando la puerta de entrada abierta.- ¿Dónde está Misty?

-Dormida en el asiento del acompañante.- Señaló su vehículo y los tres caminaron hasta quedar frente a éste.- Déjenme abrir la puerta.- Con cuidado de no despertar ni a su amigo amarillo ni a la chica presionó un poco la puerta abriéndola.

-Permítanme.- Gary se agachó entregándole al Pokémon para acto seguido tomar a la chica.- Demonios si que pesa.

-Cállate.- Lillit lo regañó ante la risa de Ash.- Ven que prepararé su cama.

Mientras ambos llevaban a Misty el moreno acomodó a Pikachu en el asiento nuevamente sobre una chaqueta que llevaba en la parte de atrás, cerró la puerta observando por última vez a su amigo amarillo y se encaminó hasta la entrada de la casa.

Detuvo sus pasos aún en la acera, observó el lugar con detenimiento y soltando un suspiro giró para sentarse sobre el cordón de la calle escondiendo su rostro en sus brazos.

-Creí que te habías ido.- Luego de unos minutos Gary apareció tras él, ni siquiera lo observó.- Lillit ya acostó a Misty en su cama, ni siquiera notó que ya no estaba en el auto.- El castaño rió sin obtener respuesta.- Así que muy callado.- Agachándose trató de buscar el rostro de su amigo.- Eso solo quiere decir una cosa.- Ash lo observaba de reojo.- Encontraste a tu competencia, ¿Cierto?

-¡Gary!- Ash iba a golpearlo pero Lillit le ganó, había tomado al castaño de la oreja tirándolo al suelo.- No lo molestes.- Le hablaba pasando sobre él.- Ash.- El moreno la observó.- No te preocupes tanto por Shota, Misty sólo lo estima por su poder con los Pokémon, es bastante fuerte.

-Según era igual conmigo.- La voz de Ash se oía baja.- Para ella yo era y siempre iba a ser el mejor.- Tiró su cuerpo hacía atrás sosteniéndolo con sus brazos.- Aún cuando perdía de forma humillante.

-Yo pienso que todavía es igual.- Lillit se sentó a su lado.- Sólo que quizás sigue un poco dolida por todo lo que pasó igual que yo.

-¿Y tú por qué?- Ash solo giró un poco su vista.

-¿Me crees tonta?- Gary se había levantado.- ¡Tú cállate!- Lo silenció viendo como éste sacudía su ropa moviendo sus hombros.- Conozco su historia.- Ash la observó abriendo grande sus ojos.- Así como Gary.- El mencionado asintió.- Sé que estuvieron en pareja, sé que se separaron porqué tú creíste que te mentía y sé también que la buscaste nuevamente en Kalos, que la engañaste al no contarle de tu compromiso.- Ash bajó su mirada nuevamente.- Sé que aún sigues siendo el mejor para ella pero entiende Ash, Misty está cerrándose para que no vuelvas a herirla.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer?- La voz de Ash salió casi en un susurro.

-Ser tú.- El movimiento rápido de Gary sentándose a su lado para rodear su cuello con el brazo lo exaltó.- Ash nunca se rinde, no veo que sea diferente ahora.

-Gary tiene razón.- Lillit le palmeó el hombro.- Sea un Pokémon o no Misty es como un Gyarados.- Ambos la observaron.- Simula ser un horroroso animal por fuera pero por dentro muere por que le den una palmadita en la cabeza diciéndole que es buena niña.- Los chicos asintieron cruzando sus brazos simultáneamente.

-Tienen razón.- Ash levantó su puño derecho.- Capturaré de nuevo al feroz Gyarados y lo convertiré en un pequeño Eevee.

-Y nosotros vamos a ayudarte.- Lillit se levantó de un salto.

-¿Ah si?- Ash la observó.

-¿Ah si?- Gary lo imitó algo preocupado.

-Si.- La chica caminó hasta ponerse en medio de ambos.- Vamos a idear un plan para hacer que Misty vuelva a caer en tus brazos.

-Mmmm.- Gary no parecía muy convencido pero solo bastó para ver el entusiasmo en ambos para desistir.- Okey, hagámoslo.- Después de todo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasarles?

-Esto amerita un buen té.- Lillit se encaminó hacía la puerta siendo seguida por Gary, el castaño entró a la vivienda mientras la chica se frenó en la puerta y giró.- ¿No vienes?- Ash se quedó pensando.

-Debo llevar a Pikachu y…

-Vamos Ketchum.- Gary se asomó.- No va a pasarte nada.

-Misty duerme.

-Y créeme que cuando lo hace parece un Snorlax.- Lo dicho por el castaño hizo reír al moreno.

-Okey.- Ash tomó las llaves de su vehículo.- Sólo dejen traer a Pikachu.

Tras tomar a su amigo amarillo aún dormido se dispuso a ingresar a la vivienda, después de todo solo tomaría un té y escucharía a la chica, quizás sus ideas no fueran del todo descabelladas.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Se había despertado por la música que oía a lo lejos, era su día de descanso y si bien no quería levantarse comenzaba a sentirse incómoda, ¿Estaba atada o que?

Comenzó a moverse en la cama hasta que…

-¡¿Qué pasó?!- La puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe dejando ver a una muchacha con expresión preocupada.- ¿Misty?- La llamó al no verla durmiendo.- ¿Dónde estás?- Caminó ingresando en la habitación chocando con algo cayendo al suelo.

-Ouch Lillit.- La pelirroja se dejó ver sentándose en el suelo saliendo libre de entre sus sabanas y colchas.- Fíjate.

-Lo siento.- La chica de cabellos grises se levantó acomodando su ropa.- Pero si no estuvieras durmiendo como si fueras un capullo en el suelo no te hubiera chocado.

La pelirroja solo murmuró unas cuantas cosas levantando lo que había tirado mientras Lillit salía de la habitación.

-Y apresúrate que ya está listo el desayuno.- Lillit se asomó desapareciendo segundos después tras la puerta.

La música continuaba sonando a medida que bajaba las escaleras y aumentaba al llegar al pequeño comedor del lugar donde pudo ver como su amiga se movía bailando por el lugar mientras un pequeño Pichu comía sobre la mesa.

-¿Qué hay de desayuno?- Preguntó tomando asiento acariciando la cabeza del pequeño roedor.

-Hice una ensalada de bayas con un jugo natural.- Lillit colocó uno de los platos frente a ella y el otro frente a Misty.

-A ver.- La pelirroja pinchó unas cuantas rodajas de frutas y se las llevó a la boca.- Delicioso.- Exclamó sonriendo.

-Gracias.- Lillit le devolvió la sonrisa.- También alimenté a los Pokémon.

-De acuerdo.- Misty la observó para luego tomar un trago de jugo.- Hoy es nuestro día libre.- Su compañera le asintió bebiendo.- ¿Qué se puede hacer?

-Yo no sé que harás tú.- La forma en la que Lillit le habló extrañó a Misty.- Pero yo estaré quizás toda la tarde fuera.

-¿Con Gary?- Misty sonrió.

-No.

-¿No?- La observó con una media sonrisa tomando nuevamente de su jugo.

-Con Ash.- Lillit sonrió al ver como su amiga casi muere ahogada.- ¿Estás bien Misty?- Simuló estar preocupada.

-¿Qué dice Gary?- Preguntó recuperando el aliento.

-Estuvo de acuerdo.- Le extendió una servilleta.- Además él estará ocupado y no quiero pasar éste hermoso día encerrada en la empresa.

-Seguro.- Susurró la pelirroja terminando de comer.

-Bueno.- De un movimiento rápido se levantó dejando su plato y vaso en el lavadero al tiempo que una bocina se sentía fuera de la casa.- ¡Oh!- Exclamó simulando sorpresa.- Ya llegó Ash.

Misty solo la observó tomar a su Pokémon e irse mientras arrugaba un poco su entrecejo, al tiempo que el automóvil desaparecía de su vista tomaba su celular para realizar una llamada.

" _-¿Si?"_

-¡Shota!- El chico del otro lado del móvil se extrañó.

" _-¿Sucedió algo?"_

-¿Estás libre?- El chico del otro lado le respondió con un si medio dudoso.- Perfecto.- Afirmó.- Veámonos en la plaza frente a la empresa en veinte minutos.- Y sin darle tiempo a responde cortó la comunicación para salir ella también de la casa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

-Debes calmarte.- Presionaba sus sienes haciendo movimientos circulares con sus manos, el chico a su lado la ponía nerviosa.

-¿Qué tal si me mata?- Estaba tan nervioso que su mente comenzó a volar recordando lo de aquella noche.

~Flash Back~

 _-¡Entonces está decidido!- La chica aplaudió ante la mirada alegre del moreno, aunque no se había percatado del estado del chico de cabello castaño.- ¡Mañana mismo comenzaremos con los celos!- Se levantó extendiendo su puño cerrado._

 _-¡Si!- El moreno la imitó._

 _-Creo que ya es hora que nos vayamos Ash.- El castaño se levantó de su lugar acomodando la silla que había utilizado._

 _-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?- El moreno se extrañó al verlo como ahora lo hacía levantarse y acomodaba igualmente su silla._

 _-Es tarde.- Gary le extendió su abrigo.- Y Lillit debe descansar._

 _-Si, es verdad.- Ash se colocó su campera liviana.- Nos vemos mañana Lillit.- La saludó saliendo primero él del lugar._

 _-Adiós Ash.- La chica lo saludó para luego observar al castaño.- Descansa Gary._

 _-Si igual tú.- Sin decir más y bajo la mirada de desconcierto de la chica decidió seguir al moreno._

 _Ya afuera Gary se acercó a Ash, quien acababa de subir y estaba por cerrar la puerta._

 _-¿Qué sucede Gary?- El moreno lo observó sin entender cuando éste detuvo el cierre de la puerta._

 _-Te lo advierto Ketchum.- El castaño se agachó un poco.- Intenta sobrepasarte y juro por todo lo que es bueno que tendrás que comer con una pajilla._

 _-¿Eh?- Ash se asustó un poco._

 _-Digamos que si veo que tocas un solo cabello gris de su cabeza.- Gary cerró la puerta con un movimiento suave.- Te rostizaré y serviré en pequeños bocados para navidad._

 _-Quizás.- Gary había comenzado a alejarse cuando la voz de Ash le provocó detener sus pasos al tiempo que encendía el vehículo.- Sea otro quien se rostice solo antes que el día acabe y vea como gano el premio mayor.- Cerró el vidrio y comenzando la marcha saludó al castaño con un bocinazo, dejándolo tan molesto que casi le ordenaba a su Arcanine que derrita el automóvil con entrenador y todo dentro._

~Fin del Flash Back~

La cara de espanto de Ash lejos de preocupar a la chica a su lado le provocó risas, no podía evitar reír por las expresiones del moreno.

-No sé de que hayan hablado ustedes dos cuando se fueron.- Lillit acomodaba a Pikachu sobre ella.- Pero debes relajarte, Gary no te hará nada.

-Si tú lo dices.- El moreno se encogió de hombros y cuando visualizó al fin el lugar indicado antes por la chica decidió dejar su vehículo a un par de cuadras.- ¿Segura que vendrá a éste lugar?- Le preguntó bajando del automóvil para así abrirle su puerta.

-Tanto como segura.- Bajó y mientras Ash cerraba la puerta expectante pensó para luego decir.- Pues no.

-¿En serio?

-Bueno la verdad es que ella me había hablado de que hoy día harían una pequeña feria en la plaza frente a la empresa pero no estoy cien por ciento segura que pueda llegar a venir.- Lillit rascó su sien con una pequeña sonrisa.

-No importa.- Ash suspiró.- Vamos, de todas formas disfrutemos el día.- Estiró su brazo al tiempo que su amigo amarillo subía a su hombro, Lillit lo imitó tomando a su Pichu en brazos.

Ambos caminaron charlando un poco sobre su pasado, Ash le contaba a su compañera como había sido que había obtenido a Pikachu y como con cada uno de sus viajes se volvían más fuertes juntos.

Lillit, en cambio, le hablaba al moreno sobre su deseo de ser una artista Pokémon, de cómo había sido su experiencia en los concursos y como había conocido a Misty.

Iban tan ensimismados en sus pensamientos que no notaron que a unos cuantos metros de distancia cierta pelirroja derribaba los pequeños capullos de cartón de uno de los juegos, su mirada se encontraba tensa y su entrecejo apretado hacía parecer que poseía solo una ceja.

-Está bien que "odies" a los insectos.- Su compañero sonreía nerviosamente observándola mientras marcaba la palabra odies con los dedos.- Pero la verdad que no sé que pudo hacerte ese pequeño envoltorio de baba de cartón.

-Sirve para liberar tensiones.- Misty no quitaba los ojos de encima del juego.- Además quiero ese peluche de Horsea.- Continuaba golpeando las figuritas hasta que ya no quedó ninguna en pie, marcando así que era la ganadora.

-¡Felicidades señorita!- El encargado del juego tomó el peluche del Pokémon acuático y se lo entregó.- Lindo día para salir con su novio.

Ambos se tensaron un poco.

-No, no somos lo que cree.- Shota movía sus manos negando.

-Somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo.- Lo secundó Misty.

-Ya veo.- Les respondió el hombre para luego desviar su atención a nuevos jugadores.

-¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?- Shota le hablaba mientras caminaban.- ¿Helado o Algodón de azúcar?

-Mmm.- Misty dudó solo un poco.- ¡Definitivamente helado!

Ambos caminaron sonriendo hasta un pequeño puesto de helados artesanales, Un par de Miltanks con gorrito y delantal saludaban a los clientes que pasaban, caminaron un poco más hasta que un par de carcajadas conocidas los sacó de lugar, el rostro de Misty nuevamente se había tensado.

-¿Qué te digo?- El hombre moreno encogía sus hombros aún riendo.- Era divertido ver como sus dolores se curaban automáticamente al ver a una bonita chica.- Ambos volvieron a reír sonoramente antes de percatarse que eran observados.- oh, hola.

-Hola.- Saludaron Misty y Shota casi sincronizadamente.

-¡Hola Misty!- Lillit saludó con un movimiento de su mano izquierda mientras que con la otra tiraba suavemente de la camisa de Ash indicándole que era hora de actuar.- Que alegría verlos aquí.

-La verdad.- Misty los observó a ambos.- No creí encontrarlos en un lugar como éste.-Ash seguía algo perdido.

-Bueno.- Ash sacudió un poco su cabeza cuando Lillit volvió a tocarlo.- Es que a Lil le gustan estas cosas bonitas artesanales y como a mi me gustan los juegos pues.- La mirada de Misty se notaba un tanto oscura.

-¿Lil?- Preguntó Shota.

-Es un nuevo apodo.- Lillit tomó el helado que le extendía Ash y le dio una probada antes de seguir.- Decidimos llamarnos así, ¿Verdad Ashy?

-Qué curioso que lo llames igual que Gary.- Misty se cruzó de brazos.

-Supongo que tanto oír ese nombre de la boca de Gary se me quedó pegado.- Lillit rió.

-Y a mi no me molesta en lo absoluto.- Ash miró a Lillit y ambos rieron de nueva cuenta divertidos.

-Iré por los helados antes que la cola se haga más larga.- Shota desapareció al sentir el ambiente un tanto tenso.

-¿No trajiste a Azumarill?- Lillit le hablaba a Misty quitándole un poco de helado a Ash con su cuchara.- Hay un bonito sitio para los Pokémon por allá, Pichu se divierte mucho con Pikachu.- Ash la miró de reojo.

-Azumarill disfruta más quedarse en la piscina de la empresa.- Cortó Misty al ver el actuar de ambos un tanto molesta.

Ash había movido su cabeza de un movimiento rápido mordiendo el helado de Lillit comiendo casi la mitad de éste, provocando que la chica a su lado no solo se colgara del brazo masculino robando su helado, sino que también ambos rieron al ver que tenían sus rostros llenos de helado de fresa.

-Eso te pasa por robarme mi helado.- Lillit limpió su rostro para luego extenderle el pañuelo a Ash.

-Te compraré otro en un momento.- La observó riendo.- Espera.- La llamó.- Te quedó un poco.- Le avisó extendiendo su mano para limpiar debajo de su boca un poco de helado con su pulgar.- Listo.- Observó no solo a Lillit que estaba sumamente apenada, sino a Misty que estaba entre apenada y enojada.- Lo siento.- Rascó tras su nuca nervioso.

-No.- Lillit sacudió su cabeza en forma negativa.- No te preocupes.

-Ujum.- El sonido provocado por Shota llamó la atención de ambos.- ¿Vamos a ver la danza de más allá?- Señaló un lugar donde un grupo de gente observaba como los Pokémon danzaban con cintas junto a sus entrenadores.

-De acuerdo.- Ash asintió, compró otro dos helados y extendiéndole uno a Lillit comenzaron a caminar.- Lo siento de verdad, no me di cuenta lo que hacía.- Comía su helado lentamente disculpándose.

-No pasa nada.- Lillit lo observó sonriendo.- Me tomaste por sorpresa pero sin dudas sirvió para molestar a Misty un poco.

-Si.- Ash suspiró.- Solo espero que Gary no me sorprenda matándome.

-Tranquilo.- Lillit le golpeó el hombro y ambos apuraron el paso llegando con Misty y Shota.

Conversaban animadamente cuando divisaron a un grupo de chicos que parecían pelear entre ellos, no tardaron mucho en llegar junto a ellos empujándolos mientras discutían.

Misty y Lillit se corrieron un poco tratando de evitar los sorpresivos puñetazos que veían frente a ellas, uno de los golpes casi rozó a la chica de cabellos color ceniza provocando que caiga hacía atrás.

-¡Lillit!- El rápido movimiento de Ash sirvió para sostenerla justo a escasos centímetros del suelo pero la tensión invadió el ambiente cuando la oleada de chicos desapareció entre risas.

La cara de Shota era de sorpresa mientras que Misty se debatía entre enojarse, apenarse o simplemente marcharse al ver como los dos chicos frente a ella se encontraban embarazosamente cerca, demasiado embarazosamente cerca para el gusto de cualquiera.


End file.
